Genius Delinquent Shy Cat Girl (REMAKE)
by Setsunachan11
Summary: Akita Neru and Yowane Haku two different people at two different ends of the spectrum. One can't socialize to save their life while the other can't attend class even if you paid them. The two meet and they become good friends that slowly develops into and awkward romance between them. As their relationship grows so does the problems they can over come their problems right?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So we be back hi sorry it took forever sorta…Neru here kept her word and…worked me to the bone…**

**Neru: Well I keep my word as always and so does Haku**

**Haku: Hai! I kept Ne-Ne from killing Setsuna-chan!*Proud***

**Me: And I thank you for that Haku cause Neru was close to killing me by over working…**

**Neru: Well if ya weren't slackin' off constantly I wouldn't have to do that!**

**Me: Well…ok fine I won't slack off for the next chapter and I said this once and I'll say it again sorry for the inconvenience this has caused but I hope you understand and continue to read this**

**Haku: Setsuna-chan has been working hard for this so I think she deserves the support**

**Neru: But we should stop stallin' and start the story y'know**

**Me: Well you two go ahead I gotta keep up the writing so I can get to up loading new ones! But first~ different dialog appears so to not confuse y'all here's how it will go Neru care to explain?**

**Neru: Sure I don't mind the different types of dialog are:**

**Thoughts = which are always in Italic**

**Memory Thoughts = are in Italic and underlined**

**Memory Dialogs = are in quotations, in Italic and underlined**

**Regular Dialog = is always in quotations**

**Dream sequences = are all in bold letters even the dialog this does not involve Memory thoughts, dialog, or Flashbacks**

**Flashbacks = are all underlined even the dialog**

**Everything in *-* are in bold letters it's just noises and stuff it's the same in every other type of dialog**

**Me: And those should be it or at least until I add more but that shouldn't really be happening but I should get going Haku Neru start the story without me until I get back from writing!*Runs inside work room***

**Haku: Ooo~! She's pumped up! **

**Neru: Cause it's her life if she starts to slack off again…**

**Haku: *Nervous laughter*But we should start right Ne-Ne?**

**Neru: Right Setsuna owns nothing even if she wanted to**

**Haku: And we hope you enjoy this version more than the old one and continue to read this!**

* * *

_**The Genius Delinquent and Shy Cat Girl**_

_**Chapter 1: Neru's POV: For When I First Met You I Saw An Angel**_

* * *

_Time is money they say, there's no time left they say, don't waste your youth on stupidity they say, keep goin' to school and keep on studyin' they say…sorry for your lost, he was such a good person, don't let it affect you, live on for him…_

"What do they know?"

I lay on top of the roof of my home lookin' up at the stars as the slightly cold wind blew over my face. I never minded the cold since I was little to the point of people would call me weird. But it never bothered me not then and not even now. Plus knowing that the wind would blow ever so calmly over the world would put me at ease. Still lookin' up at the sky I slowly closed my eyes to try and drift to sleep.

_ "__You monster!"_

_ "__Murderer!"_

_ "__Killer!"_

_ "__Why did you do it?! You could have saved him and yet you let him die!"_

_ "__But I didn't do it! It wasn't me! Why won't anyone believe me?!"_

_ "__Lair! You know what you did!"_

_ "__I swear it wasn't me! It wasn't me!"_

_ "__You liar why did you let him die! What did you do?!"_

_ "__I-I don't remember I just know it wasn't me!"_

_ "__If you don't remember how do you know it wasn't you?! Confess you little rat! You murdered him with your own two hands!"_

_ "__Murderer, Murderer, Murderer!"_

"…Neru…"

***CRACKLE! ZZZZTTTT! ROAR! CRASH! BREAK! CRACK!***

"Sorry but…it was too late…"

I jolted and sat up straight in a cold sweat and in fear addin' in my unsteady breathin' from my so called _'dream'_. But I knew better I never dreamed anythin' not even about my future anymore since that day. It was all just memories playing over and over in my mind no one else knows and no one bothers to know. To everyone else it's all just a poor sad girl moorin' over the lost of a human life and can't get over it. To everyone it's just a good girl turned bad due to one incident all because she can't get over it followin' the bad crowd cause she can't get over it.

"Hah…They…hah all…hah…they all fuckin' know nothin'!"

I looked up at the sky only to see the night sky turn into day ever so slowly as the sun starts to rise. Standin' up I stretched out my arms and sighed as I got down from my roof before the land lord comes by and gives me an ear full. Landin' on the grass below I headed towards the front of the house and headed inside. I walked in my mess of a house headin' towards a kitchen I never use which was the cleanest thing in my household. I went over to the fridge and opened it only to pull out a small bottle of soda openin' it and drinkin' it.

With the soda in my hand I walked back out into the hallway and walked towards my room. I opened my room and was met with a mess of a room. Anyone else would say _'This looks like shit when was the last time you cleaned?'_ My response would be is a simple _'Who knows'_. I stayed standin' outside my door as I gazed at it with mixed emotions.

_ "__Hey Neru you should clean more y'know?"_

_ "__Nah, you'll continue cleanin' for me won'cha?"_

_ "__Pfft, until I move out that is but I'll make sure you learn how to clean before I leave"_

_ "__Ahaha! Good luck wit that!"_

_And yet you never did make me…did ya…_

I gave a yawn and I went towards my bed. Puttin' the bottle of soda beside the bed and laid down in bed. But after I did I groaned in pain because sleeping on the roof takes it told after a while. I only just chanted a simple healin' spell and the pain left. Lookin' up at the ceilin' a few thoughts came to mind but I tried to brush it off. Only to successfully do it for a bit until those thoughts managed creep back up in my mind again.

_Should I really go to school…? I really don't wanna…come to think of it how long has it been since I step foot inside class…let alone inside the school buildin'…?_

I turned my head over to see the alarm clock on the shelf only for it read half pass eight. I kept on procrastinatin' to myself whether or not to go to school. Thinkin' of excuses to tell myself so I have a reason not to go but nothin' popped up. I tried to think of anythin' and this included my list of fights with other people but nothin'. My gamblin' matches but those won't be happenin' until next week so then came in my last option my '_travelin'_ schedule. Sadly I was low on cash to even go anywhere and I was sure the fuzz was on my tale for the last chaos I was in. So that was a no go and I didn't feel like sleepin' the day away today so the last option was…

"Fuuckin' shit school it is…god damit!"

I sat up and sluggishly got off the bed like a toddler who slept too late and didn't have the energy to get up. I walked over to my dresser and opened up one of the drawers to reveal whatever little clothin' I have left. At that moment I took off my shirt and unzipped my skirt and I threw my shirt on the floor as my skirt slid from my waist to the floor. I picked out a black pair of jeans and a white shirt that went under a yellow and black plaid shirt. Since my hair was already tied up in a side pony tail I left it like that and walked to the front door. Not even botherin' to grab a book at all not even somethin' to write with instead I put on my shoes and lifted up my right hand so it was right in front of me. It was only a few seconds later until a pair of keys shot out from the livin' room and hit the palm of my hand. I tighten my grip on my house keys and exited my house.

_Hmm…should I run or should I walk or should I just skip all together…? Ugh no I said I would go…but I could just stay at the park with a sound barrier around me…_

"To the park it is"

I started to walk towards the direction of the park when someone grabbed my shirt caller and pulled me. I grabbed their risk and was ready to flip `em over me but I stopped when I heard…

"Oh~ to the park now~ you _DO_ have a day off from school now do you Neru…? Or are you skipping school _AGAIN_ Neru you're not doing that **_ARE_** you **_RIGHT NERU_**…?"

_SHIT!_

"GEH! N-Nah…Ann where'd ya get that idea…I-I was just thinkin' where'd I'd go after y'know and I thought I'd go to the park ya know?"

"Hmm…then I'll drop you off since I'm heading that way as well I'm so happy I found you now I have some company"

"Y-Yea…glad to hear I could be of help…"

_Fuckin' shit the one person I was hopin' to avoid…oh well at least she didn't give me an earful for sleepin' on the roof…_

"Oh and can I see you before you head to the park?"

"Uh sure Ann but why's that?"

"Nothing much just wanting to give you your earful for sleeping on the roof again that's all"

_Why's it always gotta end up like this?!_

I gave out an annoyed sigh as I walked along side Ann towards the school. We had some idle chatter as we walked slowly to school but not as slow as I would have hoped. We made it to the school grounds as Ann told me to go inside. This is when I knew Ann wanted to make sure I went inside the school and not BS her which was what I was gonna do. But that went out the window in a matter of seconds so I did as I was told. I walked towards the front doors slower than a snail tryin' to sprint towards the direction of its food. Shitty enough Ann wasn't havin' none of my BS and told me to walk faster or she was gonna drag me inside the school and into class. So of course I wasn't gonna test that shit cause she's done it before not to me but the result was the same none the less. But…that never stopped me from pushin' someone's buttons to its limits before and it ain't stoppin' me now.

"Fine! I'll go to class but can ya at least spare me the lecture for _after_ I come back from the park or is that not negotiable?"

"NERU I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T STOP STALLING I WILL DRAG YOUR ASS INTO YOUR CLASS!"

_Well she reached her limit faster than I had hoped…_

"Yea no I ain't testin' that shit for the life of me see ya later Ann!"

I darted off towards the school doors so I don't die and entered only to see empty hallways. Of course it wasn't _completely_ empty there was the normal group of the so called _'Delinquents'_. Then the occasional couple basically havin' sex with their clothes still on in some dim lighted area. So I pretty much rolled my eyes and puked every time I'd see a couple doin' the deed. I kept on walkin' towards the end of the hallway until I reached my class that's when I slammed open the door wide.

***SLAM!***

"Ah…Akita…hah…would you like-"

"Don't bother Sensei I don't plan on joinin' ya on anythin' so continue your shitty lesson without me"

Sensei gave a sigh and motioned for me to walk over to my seat. Which I did way before he did motioned towards me and as I walked over to my seat I gave a huge yawn. I sat in the back away from the stupidity of everythin' like always. Pullin' out the chair I plopped down and laid my head down and basically slept throughout all of class. When I woke up it was the end of class so I got up and headed out the door when my bitch of a Sensei decided to say

"Akita let's talk for a bit"

_Fuckin' hells bells! Why is it that today is goin' so FUCKIN' shitty!_

"What now? Don'cha see some of us ain't got time for this shit"

"Well I was just going to ask would you like to gain some time studying for the test here after school because I have no problem helping you with that"

"Oh yea suure I so wanna stay in this place for more than I have to ya know? Y'know why not keep me after class too! Make me die of boredom in a matter of seconds"

"Akita that was not my intent I'm just worried you are throwing away such a bright future with how smart you are"

_Oh for fucks sake here we go again_

"News flash I don't give a fuck `bout it anymore so go bother someone else who wants to spend some time with ya"

"I'm telling you I want to help why don't you just accept it you were so enthusiastic about everything until about a year or so ago when you slowly stopped attending class then you didn't want to pay attention in class you would get into fights what happened in the span of a year that made you change so much?"

_ "__Hey Neru why don't you go read a book some time?"_

_ "__Nah nothin' catches my interest y'know?"_

_ "__Well what if I tell you I could find one or I already found one for you?"_

_ "__What no way? What's it called?"_

_ "__Well…that's a little tricky since it's from dad's library so it's one of a kind!"_

_ "__Hmm…does sound interestin' if it has no title wanna send some info `bout what's it all `bout?"_

_ "__Sure it's about…"_

_Different abilities…why am I rememberin' that now?_

"It's none of your business so go do somethin' else with your life"

"But I just want to-"

"Help?! Yea no I heard that line more than once and every fuckin' time it's all a fuckin' lie so go fuck yourself I'm gone"

I walked away and slammed the door open and close then just walked around the school buildin'. Walkin' around I tried to avoid most of the guards' but that was easier said than done every time I would escape from one another one would be on my tail. It was only a split second but I saw a flash of white when I passed by a class when runnin' away from some guards. I paid no mind but it caught me off guard for enough time for someone to catch me. Shitty enough it did happen by none other than…

"Shit…Fox Rope huh, Lily?"

"I wouldn't get to cocky Neru but I'm assuming you aren't going back into class are you?"

_Time to push some buttons makes it better that it's Lily's_

"Nope. Care for some company Seito-kai?"

"Hah…you can stay in the council room but I'm putting you to work that's my only condition"

"What?! Are you really gonna make me your mail dog?"

"Yes it's that or you're now going to class if not you're screwing up your probation and you'll head to jail"

_ "__Murderer!"_

_Dam…I'm amazed I ain't already in there to be honest especially when it all went down_

"Jokes on ya I really don't care whether I end in jail or not but I rather not think of a way to escape it so I'll take the ladder and work for you instead"

"You never learn do you Neru?"

"Of course not but get me outta this Fox Rope will ya before everyone thinks we're doin' somethin' kinky"

Lily denied it a bit but the light blush on her face was undeniable so I took it as win for my teasin'. Lily obviously untied me right then and there while I laughed at her embarrassment. Lily wasn't havin' this so she glared at me as if sayin' you're dead. She then dragged me back to the council room and chucked me inside the room. Of course I looked around to see Kasane Teto in her seat readin' some papers and Yukari who was on the computer typin' somethin'.

"Hm? Oh Neru-chan long time no see welcome back to the student council room! You know you should-!"

"Don't ask me to join the student council Teto cause I ain't joinin' not even if ya paid me"

"Is the delinquent back? Lily I know you are the president but you really shouldn't help her not to mention using this place to hide her mistakes"

"Well shit hello to you to Yukari"

"Yukari I understand you don't like what I'm doing but it's better like this than us going to the Director saying we have to call in the police let alone getting a call saying _'Akita Neru has escaped from her jail cell' _and we have to look for her"

"In which you'll never find me just saying"

Yukari glared at me from her computer screen and Lily bonked me in my head. It didn't really hurt so I laughed it off but what did hurt were the packets of paper that Yukari had thrown at me. Then Teto had handed me another stack of packets in my hands right after Lily did the same. In this moment in time I became known as the student council's mail dog. Thankfully I knew no one other than those in the student council would use that name. But it was only a few minutes into the _'job'_ and I was sent goin' from one side of the buildin' to the other side. Not gonna lie it was tirin' but it was better than goin' to class. I went back towards the student council room and opened the door lookin' tired as hell.

"Shit why am I bein' sent all over the fuckin' place!?"

"Do you want to go back to class?"

"Fuck no!"

"Then face the consequences Neru now here take this to the Home EC class and then go make copies of this and while you're at it give this to the director"

"Now…?! Can I at least take a break for a bit!?"

"When you come back from what I told you to do yes you can but now go do what I told you to do now!"

_Fuckin' bitch! You're so fuckin' lucky I don't wanna go back to class!_

"Oh and if you want you can take whatever food the Home EC class has made just _ASK_ if you can don't just take it"

_ …__Bitch…she at least redeemed herself time to go steal some food from the Home EC class_

"Fine I'll be back in a bit"

I walked off towards the direction of the copy room to make copies then went to the Directors office to give him whatever Lily gave me. I walked back to the council room to drop off the copies then walked right back out to head over towards the Home EC class. I took the long way over to the class since I WANTED to take a break but Lily denied it. So I wanted some payback for it and she'll have to wait until I get back and it'll be a plus for me since she said I'll get to take a break. So I get to have a double break now.

_Ugh…I regret comin' to school if I would've known Lily would be makin' me a mail dog I would've never came to school_

It was only a few rooms away from the Home EC class when I started to smell of something sweet. I started to play a game with myself tryin' to guess what it was before I got inside the room. I guess on so many different things as I got closer it was a smell I was all too excited for. I walked closer to the room and the smell only confirmed my initial thought. I went and opened the door of the Home EC class and throughout the entire room was the smell of…

_Cheese cake!_  
"Akita-san you're never around the school what business do you have in the Home EC room?"

"Well not me more like with the student council prez she wants me to give ya this"

"Oh this! Well can you give her this and this oh and give her this too"

_What's with this stupid amount of stuff?! Fuck I'll never be able to steal a cheese cake! Today really is gone to shit…!_

"Hmm…come to think of it it's just about time for lunch…well how about you take some cheese cake for the student council!"

_How the hell am I suppose to that shit when both my hands are full!?_

"Yowane-san can you come here for a moment I need your help with something!"

Sensei had called over someone but I didn't really care as long as I got some cheese cake. That was my train of thought at the moment. But when I first saw her…cheese cake didn't even matter anymore it was just become an afterthought in a matter of seconds. Her snow white hair was in a low pony tail in a black and purple bow. She wore a grey cardigan along with a black shirt and purple tie that was loosed up. Then her black and singled stripe of purple yoga pants with some light grey boots. But the most beautiful dam thing `bout her was her ruby red eyes that were like gems. Not gonna lie her body was a good plus but for me it was her eyes more than anything that was the best.

"Is that ok with you Akita-san?"

_Shit what?! Fuck it_

"Yea sure whatever"

"Good well Yowane-san you can go with her and you may head to lunch since class is about to end"

_Shit wait hold it what I wasn't payin' attention what!?_

The white haired girl nodded and went to grab her cheese cake along with some plates and silverware. Only to come back by my side and she smiled shyly and my heart just exploded it immediately went three hundred miles an hour. I didn't say anythin only because I was hidin' the blush that crept up my face. We both walked out the classroom and we both said nothin' not a single fuckin' word not one and it drove me insane. But I was just happy I could walk along side a girl like her who has become my crush at first sight. Which I found super fuckin' corny as hell but not gonna lie I was glad it did happen the only annoyin' part was we literally couldn't talk to each other. So the whole way of walkin' to the student council room was awkward as hell at least for me. Who knows what went through her mind but I died on the inside durin' this walk.

"Yo Lily I'm back!"

"Welcome back…did the teacher of the Home EC class give you anything?"

"Are ya blind now? I'm carryin' stacks of fuckin' paper of course Sensei gave me somethin' for ya"

"Ugh also Neru…please tell me you didn't steal anything from the Home EC class?"

_I was gonna do that but I won't tell her that she doesn't need to know_

"No I didn't I ain't that desperate to eat somethin' from the Home EC class"

_Even if it was cheese cake_

"Anyway did you bring anything from the Home EC class?"

"How `bout ya look up from the computer and find out for yourself and here's the papers they gave ya and I call dibs on the bean bag chair cause now I can take a break from the stupidity ya had me go through"

"If Yukari sees you sitting on her bean bag chair you're dead you know that right?"

"Let her try I love a challenge!"

I heard Lily give a sigh and finally looked up from her computer screen to see me and the beautiful girl beside me. Lily gave an apology for her rudeness and apparently for whatever nonexistent nonsense I did. I wanted to tell Lily to fuck off but I couldn't do that with my crush right here so I just walked over to Yukari's bean bag chair and said nothin'. Lily went over to my crush and asked somethin' I didn't expect her to do and it just made me die of happiness and out of a heart attack.

"Want to stay so you can have a slice of cheese cake?"

_Fuck I can't hear her answer that means she motioned her answer did she say no? Did she say yes? Fuck-!_

"Great you can take a seat anywhere in the room and again sorry for the lazy delinquent that's on the bean bag chair over there"

_Lily I swear to everythin'!_

"Neru can you come with me for a bit I need your help finding Teto, Yukari, IA and Gumi"

"Wait what `bout SeeU she ain't here or what?"

"She called in sick unlike someone who would just skip school so no she's not around now let's go"

_Way to fuckin' make me feel even worse around my crush that I just met…! Wait hold it find…? Can't she just…_

I looked over at Lily and her evil grin said it all she knew I had a crush on the white haired busty girl. It also made me realize why Lily had asked her to stay. I wanted to punch her just to shut her up but I wanted to hold back a bit and hear her plans. I walked over towards Lily and went outside the room with her. Obviously the whole help me find the others was a lie since she made Fire Clones in seconds and sent them on their way.

"So you like her huh Neru?"

"Shut it…if you're here to tease me `bout it I'll make ya shut up by force"

"Not even I'm here to help the both of us"

_I don't get it both of us…?_

"You're face says you don't get it but let me explain"

_Please do_

"Despise the way your crush looks she's not the most studious tries her hardest I'm not denying that but she has one of the lowest grades in the school"

"…Huh…not gonna lie that's kinda unexpected but how is this gonna help the BOTH of us?"

"Well you really shouldn't be asking that because I'm positive you know where this is going"

"Do I?"

"Yes you do stop playing dumb you're gonna help me get her scores up you have the highest score in the school and stop denying it cause you do"

"That's only helpin' ya Lily how does it help me?"

"Well all I'm doing is giving you the opportunity to spend time with her that's all but of course the relationship status you want is up to her and how she feels about you I'm just helping you so she gets to know you better that's all"

"And if I say no to that what would you do?"

"One I know you won't say no to this opportunity and two if you do well I can always go for second best which is Kamui Gakupo despise his frap boy domineer and his oh-so I can make any girl fall for me stupid act he has good grades"

"And you know over my fuckin' dead body am I ever lettin' Kamui Gakupo NEAR her let alone help her study"

"Then it's settle you'll be tutoring her starting next week Neru"

"Yea and don'cha like playin' match maker even if you sometimes play dirty huh Lily?"

Lily grinned as I walked back inside the council room. Openin' the door I saw my crush sittin' near the bean bag chair I was sittin' at and oh how it made my heart race that she did that. But Lily's words kept ringin' in my ear and I didn't know how to do it. How was I gonna help someone who I can't talk to not to mention my nonexistent people skills. So I walked over to the bean bag chair and sat down closin' my eyes as I was lookin' up at the ceilin' as Lily came back inside with Teto, Gumi, Yukari and IA. I didn't bother to look at `em cause I could tell Yukari was already glarin' daggers at me for sittin' on her bean bag chair.

"Well time to eat some cheese cake before Yukari kills Neru over there"

"Holy shit I haven't had cheese cake in forever! Neru-chan you like cheese cake don't you?"

"Well she likes anything cheese wise"

_Shut it Teto and Gumi y'all ain't one to talk!_

I guess the oddity of me not retortin' back with my sharp words got everyone but Lily on edge. They all tried to get me to say somethin' but they all kept failin'. Of course this isn't talkin' `bout my inner temperament cause it was just below boilin' point. But I kept it in hella fuckin' hard to do but I didn't say a single word. It took a bit but they all stopped but their uneasiness didn't go unnoticed.

_ "__Hey, Neru mind if I ask you a question?"_

_ "__Yea sure what's sup?"_

_ "__Why do you always clap back at people who start to annoy you or just say things about you?"_

_Can't really keep my temper on the DL…I guess…_

***Poke Poke***

"What's sup Teto?"

***Poke Poke***

"Teto stop pokin' me will ya?"

***Poke Poke***

I opened my eyes and to my surprise I was met with ruby red eyes. I panicked and jolted up straight from the bean bag chair. And to my annoyance I could feel Lily's amusement grow at my sudden reaction which was the worse. I tried to ignore her but that shit was easier said than done either way I kept my eyes locked on ruby ones as she handed me a plate with a slice of cheese cake on it. As I took it from her she gave me a smile and I'm positive I blushed from her gesture.

"…Thank…you…"

"Neru is being nice?! Who the hell are you?!"

_Bitch! Don't push it Teto! _

"Dead ass who is she?! Neru would have killed us by now for our remarks both literally and figuratively"

_And don't think you've escaped it IA and Gumi's death was long overdue!_

"Yo Delinquent you ok? Do you want me to take you to the nurse? Cause you might have a cold?"

_That's it Yukari ya asked for it!_

I stood up and placed the plate on the main table everyone sat then glared at everyone. Only to growl at `em then I shot out lightin' blades at each of them. Each blade had brushed their skin close enough to cut them slightly to serve as a warnin'. They each got the message and stopped their remotes but I left either way cause I wouldn't be able to see my crush. Not with the way I acted not to mention Lily will most likely tell her right now. Walkin' through the hallways I…regret my decision for one reason only…well two but the first reason should be obvious the second reason is…

_I didn't get to eat the cheese cake!_

I continued to walk down the hall way until I reached a window that lead to outside and jumped through it. But I didn't think I was gonna regret it as quickly as I did. When I jumped out I instantly saw my angel. And I panicked when I shouldn't have and it didn't make it better that I finally heard her speak since I first saw her. But…it wasn't the best thing to hear at the moment since I lost my balance and was headin' for the ground floor head first while time felt like it slowed downed as I said.

"SHIT!"

***THUD***

"Fu-AucK! Shit! Ah that hurts more than I expected…!"

I groaned in pain for a bit before I sat up straight and looked up at the window were I basically jumped out of but failed the landin' miserably. Nice. Granted I got myself distracted by my crush and that's on me I'll take responsibility for that. But that payoff from the fall was large and painful but as always I sucked it up and got up. Sadly immediately right after I felt a shock of pain and I couldn't keep my balance and fell forward. I hit the ground face first and I couldn't care in the slightest so I stayed on the ground and closed my eyes.

_Fuuuuuck! Ugh shit now I gotta chant the fuckin' strongest healin' spell I got well at least I gotta excuse to head home early…WOO! Hooray for injuries-!_

***Poke Poke***

_Fuckin' shit which idiot is this?_

***Poke Poke***

_Ugh! I swear!_

***Poke Poke***

_Do it one more time I fuckin' dare ya!_

"Di-Did I kill her?! Did I just kill my tutoring teacher?! Oh my god what have I done!?"

_Who's that?! Wait tutorin' teacher?! Fuck off it's not my crush is it?! Please say it ain't then again I never heard her voice before until a couple of minutes ago…_

"Should I hide her body? Should I see if she's still alive? Would a healing spell work for this? Will I go to jail for this?!"

_Quite the opposite in fact everyone would praise ya cause ya've got rid of the delinquent who everyone is goin' after constantly_

I heard the white haired beauty start to pace back and forth in a panic as she continued to speak out loud in her frantic panic mode. As much as I wanted to get up and show her I was fine I couldn't really deny the pain I was in. So while I stayed on the ground with my eyes still closed I spoke up and it of course startled her.

"Eh!? Are you a ghost?! I'M SO SORRY DON'T HUANT ME I DON'T LIKE GHOST AND I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL YOU!"

"Wait- No- I didn't die nor am I a ghost!"

"Eh…?"

"I'm the blonde short girl face plant on the ground with her eyes cl-"

***Poke Poke***

I sighed and opened my eyes grinnin' slowly. I looked at my crush and once I opened my eyes she beamed in delight and gave out a sigh of relief. Two seconds later she hugged me and in her delight of not bein' a murderer. I blushed obviously also I was tryin' to ignore the pain I was in. Cause why should I worry bout the excruciatin' pain I'm in when my crush is huggin' me. Priorities am I right?

_I hope she never let's go…and she smells of vanilla and strawberries…_

***Poke Poke***

"Yea wha'sup and verbalize your answer don't just poke me"

"Th-Then do me a favor…"

Before I could answer she let me go turned me around to face the other way and it sounded like she did the same. I was stunned by her sudden movement so I stayed facin' the other way starin' at the school buildin'. Not to mention the undyin' pain I was in that I couldn't heal myself at the moment and it took a bit but she eventually spoke up only sayin':

"I'm so sorry please forgive me for nearly killing you!"

"Eh- Oh- Nah it's my fault I got distracted"

"That's my point I distracted you"

"Of course ya didn't-! I-I mean I was just thinkin' of some stuff and well when ya call out I snapped outta my daze and figured out what I was doin'…I was apparently jumpin' out a window so…"

_Why is it easier to talk to her this way?!_

"Oh that's good…I thought I had killed my one and only tutor…"

_Only tutor huh…so Lily never gave her a tutor…now I got some shit to talk bout with Lily…_

"So Lily informed ya…when are ya free then? Ya know to get this started with"

_And so can I look forward to it_

"Oh um, uh tomorrow is good if it works for you?"

"Nah that's good is your place good?"

"Yeah no problem"

We stayed sittin' there not lookin' at each other as the conversation died it got kinda awkward. I wanted to just stare into her ruby red eyes but I didn't want to look desperate so I didn't say anything'. Instead I looked up at the window and saw all the different students walk by. I peeked over my shoulder I saw the white haired beauty start to use some magic. Purple light flashed out from her hands and then a cheese cake had started to appear.

_Cheese cake!_

"U-Um di- do um uh"

"Hm?"

My crush shoved the plate and silverware in front of me lookin' like she was ready to cry in her frantic panic. I didn't want her to cry but I didn't want to take what I'm assumin' is her slice of cheesecake her share. The share that I had left in my anger but I had accepted that so to take the slice made me feel bad. But the part of me that didn't want to make her cry won over everythin' so I took the cheesecake hesitantly.

"Sho- Can…I take uh…a bite…?"

***Nods Nods***

"Ya sure? I mean ain't this your slice from earlier? Don'cha want it?"

***Nods***

"So ya don't want it?"

The white haired girl had a face of panic as she waved her arms around frantically. I couldn't tell what she wanted to say so I gave her a confused look. The busty girl looked around and tried to come up with answer on how to respond. I stayed sittin' quietly until we both heard the next class bell ring and we had a moment of…

"…Ah…"

"…Uh…"

_Lunch is done huh that was fast…faster than normal at least…_

"…um…HaVe-ahem! I need t-to get…..class! Um-! Uh-!"

"Ah…!"

My crush shot up from the ground and started to run away but stopped when her back was fully towards me. She started to fumble with some of her words when she spoke but she had said what she said. Then she turned back around again only to bow and waved good bye then ran off to class. I stared at her as she disappeared around the corner. Lookin' at the cheesecake I took a small piece and ate it and that was the best fuckin' cheesecake I ate.

_Holy fuckin' shit! This is amazin' I wonder who made this cause I gotta get `em to make this for me again!_

"Ahhh~~~ that's so satisfyin' and good to the last bite! And time to go home then"

I got up from the ground and…that was my worst mistake. The pain I had completely forgotten `bout came back feelin' like I got shot ten times. Obviously I fell to the ground immediately chin first.

"Fack-! Cod damit! UGH!"

_Healin' spell it is…!_

I chant my healin' spell but it wasn't as strong since healin' ain't in my area of expertise. Thankfully it was strong enough for me to be able to move around a bit but not strong enough to completely remove the pain I felt. So I got up from the floor and took the now empty plate and put a protective spell so it doesn't brake along with the utensils. I stretched out my arms a bit tryin' to let loose a bit and then started to walk off towards the direction of my house.

_Fuck I'ma feel this more tomorrow aren't I…? Well…at least I get to see a pretty girl tomorrow_

"I guess it's worth it…"

"So **skipping** school was worth it **_huh_**_**Neru**_?"

_Oh for fucks sake!_

"A-Ann…! Hi…uh…"

"So **Neru**...? Care to **_explain_**?"

Ann had smacked me on the back with her hand as hard as she could and fuckin' shit was it hard to ignore. I had tried to not let it show on my face but it was hard as shit to do I'm pretty sure my face had a scrawl of pain written all over. Ann looked at me sighed then started to drag me home by the ear.

_Great…_

"Ow! Owowow! Ann! Hold it-! OW!"

"Who was it?"

"What d'ya mean?! _'Who was it-?!'_ OW! Shit Ann!"

"Don't play dumb with me Neru you got into a fight with someone that's why you hurt all around right? So who was it?"

"The hell it was no one! I didn't get into a fight! And why the fuck does it always have to conclude into _'Oh Neru got into a fight'_ the hell!"

"It's your fault for acting this way! Now hurry up I'm taking you to my house I have most of my medical supplies there"

"Right…thanks…like always…"

"No problem…BUT you won't get away from whatever stupidity you've done in school!"

"OW! WAI-! ANN! OW!"

Ann continued to drag me back to her place by the ear as she complained bout the number of times I came back to her place beat up and needed healin'. We both arrive to her place and headed inside. Ann's place was always filled with your everyday medical supplies but also she has things no medical place would have cause she would make `em herself. Granted nothin' she had could harm someone's health in anyway but cause logic to all heal and maybe some safety precautions it's illegal to make your own medical supplies and stuff.

_Good job government nice this is what y'all do_

"Neru go to the other room and I'll be back with what you need but you'll have to tell me what injuries you got so I know what to get"

"…Like hell you'll actually believe me-"

"Neru cut the crap"

"I fell out a window"

"…You're joking right…?"

"No…I jumped out a window and…got distracted so I couldn't stick the landin' and hit the ground head first…that's it"

Ann and I had a moment of silence and it was pretty awkward not gonna lie but after what seemed like forever Ann burst out laughin'. It was appreciated but not at the same time but I knew my face was bright red for tellin' her what had happened. And this ain't talkin' bout HOW or WHO got me distracted in the first place and I'll never say anythin'.

_ "__Hey Neru when do think I'll get to meet the girl who stole your heart?"_

_ "__Don't start! …Plus I don't swing that way…"_

_ "__Oh yes you do swing that way! The looks you sometimes give the female models and ESPECIALLY when they're in swimsuits ya so swing that way~"_

_ "__Ugh f-fine! When the…time…comes I'll…introduce ya to her…so don't continue askin'!"_

_ "__I can't wait to see who Neru's girlfriend would be~!"_

_ "__Sh-Shut it!"_

_Huh…that's a memory…and I never got to introduce her to ya…_

"…Not like I can get her to be mine…"

"Neru…who's this person you want to make your's?"

"Huh? Oh- Shit…uhh…no one…?"

_Fuck the one thing I end up sayin' a loud is THAT!_

"Uh-huh…right…I won't peer into your business but please don't go raping someone please"

"I AIN'T GONNA! OW! WHAT THE HELL ANN!"

"Stay still! Come on most of your body took a toll from that fall and not to mention the fact that you tend to sleep on the roof top made the fall feel worse for you so I'm fixing that plus the pain your feeling right now so **Sit**. **Still**."

I sat still tryin' not to anger Ann or make her question me any further and after bout an hour or so Ann was done patchin' me up. So I got up and stretched out my limbs so I ain't so stiff and then said bye to Ann so she doesn't question me any further. But she stopped me before I reached the door I turned around and she threw me a small container that was full of medical stuff.

_That's an apothecary for ya has the right medicine for everythin'_

"So I take this before I go to sleep right?"

"Hai looks like you know this by heart at this point"

"Yup anyway thanks Ann see ya-"

"Wait Neru"

"Yea wha'sup?"

"Why do you continue doing what you're doing?"

I looked at Ann in a confused way I tried to play dumb basically but I knew what she meant. It was a conversation we had a while ago but I ignored every word she had spoken. Maybe today wasn't my normal day I mean I got to meet a cute girl so obviously today ain't fuckin' normal. But I heard every word Ann had said and I already knew it was goin' to turn into THAT conversation. And I started to turn bitter over it.

"Neru come on you know he never wanted for you to turn out this way"

"Yea but HE should have thought `bout the consequences of leavin' me!"

"Neru he never chose to leave you! Come on you should change your ways Neru"

"Why…? Cause that's what HE wanted…well guess what? I ain't changin' my ways I act the way I fuckin' want leave it at that Ann…"

"…I knew you would say that…haa…what would he say if he saw you now…"

"Shut up Ann"

_ "__Neru stop your nonsense!"_

"He was so proud of you Neru…and yet…"

_ "__Neru I'm so proud of you! You're a great lil' sis aren't you?"_

"I said shut up!"

"Why couldn't you respect his wishes for you? He had high hopes for you…"

_ "__Neru…promise me…"_

"Neru…at least change for Nero's sake-"

_ "__Sorry but…it was too late Nero is…"_

"NERO IS GONE! FUCKIN' HE DIED BECAUSE OF OUR IGNERANCE AND MY LACK OF AN ABILITY TO SAVE HIM! I COULDN'T HEAL HIS FUCKIN' WUONDS CAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW A SINGLE HEALIN' SPELL! AND THE STUPID FUCKIN' DOCTERS COULDN'T DO JACK SHIT TO SAVE HIM! THEY DIDN'T EVEN FUCKIN' TRY! WHAT NOW ANN! HUH?! YA WANT ME TO TELL YA I HAD THE CHANCE TO SAVE NERO FROM DYIN' BUT I COULDN'T?! CAUSE OF MY LACK OF KNOWLEDGE ON HEALIN' SPELLS?! NOT EVEN THE SHIT THEY TOUGHT IN SCHOOL HELPED!"

"Neru…I'm sorry but you don't have to blame your self-"

"FUCK THAT IT'S MY FUCKIN FAULT! I TOLD HIM JOININ' THE GAMES WAS A GOOD IDEA I FUCKIN' PURSUADED HIM TO ENTER IT I'M AT FUALT! I TOLD HIM WE DON'T NEED HEALIN' SPELLS CAUSE WE'RE UNSTOPABLE! I TOLD HIM IT WAS FINE! AND LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED! LOOK AT THE CAUSE OF MY IGNURANCE AND STUPIDITY!"

_AND THE OTHER TWO DID NOTHIN' TO HELP INSTEAD THEY IN CURAGED US FUCKIN' UGH!_

"Neru I-"

I never got to hear what she said at the end cause I left in anger and frustration. And slammin' the door behind me I basically nearly break it in the process. All my frustration came out and so I left to the one spot I go to which is also the place to where all hell breaks loose. It was a forest that's not much to the public eye so they don't really bother goin' near it. And then add my power outrage to that and everyone avoids it to all hell. I didn't walk nor did I run there I just teleported there a skill only mystics can master in weeks or days even. But it takes non mystics to learn it in years or not at all cause they're not skilled enough.

_Stupid! It's my fault it always has been! I caused Nero his death it was all me!_

I started to beat myself over everythin' involvin' Nero. I couldn't help it to be honest since his death I blamed myself for everythin' involvin' Nero. And it had turned into a _'what if' scenario 'If I did this'_ _'If I did that'_. A _'What I could've done to prevent his death'_ is my mind set every time and it all comes back to me. I clenched my fists and looked around at my surroundin's and forest was all I could see greenery everywhere along with the left over traces of my last fit. Craters, burnt trees, broken trees, even the bits of pieces of rocks it was all still there. Fuck and some of the craters were big enough and unrepeatable enough so a small pond was able form or a lake.

Eventually the bitterness I felt towards the conversation was too much and it finally got the best of me. Cracklin' noises had come out of my hand and I went straight for the first tree I saw and broke it in two it looked as if a lightin' had stroked it. Once, twice, even trice I broke, smashed, and blasted everythin' I saw and broke it in two. But it wasn't enough it normally isn't enough…

_ "__Neru so…you don't feel…different now that I told you…that well you know you're different from everyone we know including me"_

_ "__Not gonna lie…it's weird but it explains a lot y'know…"_

_ "__Like what?"_

"To let out steam I have to acknowledge the sides that make me a monster!"

_ "__Think of it this way you just resemble both mom and dad! And look you even got mom's pointy ears and dad's werewolf tail!"_

"And because of that shit it keeps remindin' me that I'm a hybrid! A hybrid that's strong enough to eliminate a whole country and yet they couldn't save their own family!"

I don't remember what had happened after that nor do I know how the hell I got into the position I am now. But I must've passed out sometime durin' my little tantrum since I woke up to a soft voice and after a bit it became pokin'. I opened my eyes and saw white and red my initial thought was…

_Ah…shit who's draggin' me to purgatory…?_

"Ah…! You're awake!"

"Am I dead? Am I goin' to purgatory or hell?"

They shook their head and I took it as a 'You're not dead' what a disappointment that was if ya asked me. But that aside I sat up from the floor and tried to adjust my eyes so I'd be able to see better it took a bit but I was able to see clearly again. Rubbin' my eyes once more I looked behind me and what a shock I got when I saw…

_Of all people to find me it's my crush! Today really did go to shit!_

"Oh uh…hey…"

"…Hi…um…a-are you…..ok…...?"

"Eh? Oh yea I'm fine just fell asleep that's all…"

_Ah what a cheep lie…_

My crush looked at me and she looked like she knew I lied but didn't call me out on it instead she smiled. I felt bad not gonna lie but I returned her smile with a small smile of my own while avertin' eye contact like the plague. We couldn't really start a conversation either especially while facin' each other then add in the amount of awkwardness around. And it all equals: _'That one awkward moment ya have with your crush that slowly ends up bein' an awkward confession and ya feel like crawlin' into a hole and never see the sun for the rest of your life'_ what a great moment of my life. So like the time we kinda first talked which was mostly my crush panickin' bout whether or not she killed me. Ah don't we both have great memories with each other. We both turned around avoidin' eye contact even more like the plague.

"So uhh what ya doin' around here?"

"Oh nothing I just walk around really…."

"In an absurd place like this? Y'know with all the craters and stuff I didn't think this is the safest place ya know?"

"That is a scary thought but…it's a beautiful place don't you think? With the pond just down the hill we're sitting on and with the flowers blooming along with the green grass and chirping birds it's a nice place to be don't you think so?"

I looked around for the first time without any bitterness `bout this place and holy shit she wasn't wrong. This forest is hella fuckin' beautiful. I smiled to myself obviously not like the red eyed girl can see me smile to begin with. We both sat there in silence that was oddly comfortable. After a bit I felt some one pokin' me. I got an idea that my crush was more than shy which was somethin' I thought was cute. Either way I turned around to face her and I felt happy that I got to stare into her eyes and I also caught a glance of her immense amount of cleavage. This wasn't my intent I swear but since my face started to feel hot and I tried to ignore it but it's not the easiest fuckin' thing to do.

_Cause like dam look at `em! Wait-! No-! Don't look at `em!_

"Uh yea…wha'sup?"

_Don't look Don't look Don't look_

"Um Wanna…uh…start…..introductions?"

"Oh yea the name's Akita Neru and what's yours?"

"…Yowane Haku nice to meet you…"

"Yowane-san then…can I ask ya something?"

***Nods Nods***

"Do ya know who I am? And did Lily tell ya anything?"

Yowane turns back around as do I and the silence gave me a hint of maybe she's tryin' to actually figure out who I am. In which is highly not possible since my name spreads around the school like wild fire which is not got fire. Or option two which is most likely to happen is she's tryin' to think of a lie of some sort so she doesn't tick me off in some way. In a way I wouldn't blame her since my name goes with some brutal stuff not includin' what happened that day with Nero. Thankfully not many remember the incident but for those who do avoid me like the plague. Hell people who lived in the neighborhood for so long suddenly moved cause of me.

_Here's hopin' she doesn't know that or my name in general_

"No not really…do I need to know who you are?"

_She doesn't know! Yes! I might have a chance!_

"Nah it ain't important I was just wonderin' if Lily had told ya anythin' `is all"

"Are you referring to Lily-nee by any chance?"

"Lily…nee? Are the both of ya family?"

"Ah no not really our parents are just good friends and we knew each other since we were both little so she's like an Onee-chan to me"

"Hmm…sounds nice…"

_I know how to tease Lily now_

"Are you an only child Akita-san?"

"Huh? Oh uh…yea…I'm…an only child…"

_Now I am at least…_

"Oh so-sorry I didn't mean t-to pry into your private life!"

"Nah its fine really don't mind it really not like I got much to hide anyway…but on that note what subjects do ya have trouble on Yowane-san?"

She didn't answer right away instead I felt the aura around her change. Kinda like she didn't want to answer the question in a way I knew Yowane-san struggled with every subject. I grinned to myself and decided not to say anythin' instead I asked the opposite of what I had asked. It took her a bit but she finally answered.

"Um Home EC class and gym class I'm pretty good at but other than that um…"

"Don'cha worry `bout that I can take a hint and once I'm done tutorin' ya you'll be able to ace the mid terms in July I'll guarantee ya that!"

"I…wouldn't guarantee…..anything Akita-san….."

_Hmm…she sounds too gloomy…and it's not a good gloomy…then again not like gloomy is a good sign to begin with_

"Why ya say that? Nothin's impossible y'know anyone can…change…"

_What a hypocrite like answer ain't that right Nero?_

"Can you…not say things that you don't do yourself Akita-san?"

"Eh-?"

"Ah- No-Nothing it's nothing a-anyway I should get going It's getting late and Lily-nee is probably getting worried by now so…"

I saw Yowane-san get up and cleaned her pants as she turned around and bowed to say good bye then left runnin'. I kept watchin' her as she got smaller and smaller the further she got away. Since we were talkin' on top of a hill I could still see her for awhile but a feelin' of unease had started to creep up on me. As she finally disappeared the moon had rose and day turned to night I got up from the ground and decided to teleport out of the forest. At the edge of the forest I had walked towards the nearest connivance store and I had shop lifted the place. After that I had actually returned home with my winnin's openin' the door to my room I threw what I had 'bought' onto my bed.

_The room feels oddly occupied…_

"Show yourself intruder!"

_Ya obviously don't know who ya messin' with here!_

"Well you're as sharp as ever aren'cha Neru-Neru~?"

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"Hmm…but if I do you'll end up in shock, sadness, anger, hatred and you'll want to kill me and I don't got time for that literally so why don'cha calm down for a bit Neru-Neru?"

"Oh I'm calm so show yourself…Nero!"

"Well would ya look at that you remembered my voice!"

_Grrr how can I forget you're the one that haunts me every day since your death ya can't even let me have a good night's rest!_

"So? Are ya gonna show yourself or are ya just gonna taunt me?"

_Plus you're just an illusion like all the others…I just wanna get this over with…_

I looked at the empty room as it was now getting' full by a fake Nero. I couldn't help but cringe in anger at the sight of him just appearin' in front of me. When Nero fully appeared he had on the biggest grin and looked as if everythin' goin' as planned and I hated it. Why does he have the right to smile when I couldn't why does he look like he's enjoyin' life to the fullest? When I'm here not bein' able to return back into a normal life where people don't call me a murderer!

_You should have never been born you monster!_

"Hm? Neru you look pale you ok? Don't tell me ya caught a cold now? I kept on tellin' ya to stop sleeping out on the roof top! Here get in bed you'll feel better once ya get a good night's rest-"

"Well aren'cha just actin' like a fuckin' hypocrite? A good night's rest? Fuckin' bitch ya should know I never had such a thing since YOUR death Nero"

"My…death…?"

"Yes YOUR DEATH! The death that changed everythin' for me! Everywhere I go they all call me murderer! It's all because of-! All because of…"

_Who am I kiddin'? Blamin' it all on ya an illusion like all the other's…the real fault is on me…the one who couldn't save your ass…_

"…Neru…you're not blaming yourself…for what happened to me…are you?"

I didn't respond. I just couldn't `cos if I did…I'll just burst into tears. At this point no one knows what I have been through and what I'm goin' through. How can they? No one will know what it's like to be rejected by society just for the way you're born. And every one will just start callin' ya somethin' ya ain't cause of one thing that happened.

"…It's unfair…"

"Neru…"

"You're unfair…how could ya just ask if I'm ok? Don'cha know of the pain and frustration I had to go through?! …Of course ya don't you're just an illusion…just disappear already…"

I didn't say anythin' else to the fake Nero I just went towards my bed and called it a day. Since I didn't want to hear him any longer I tried to call it a day quickly. But I didn't completely fell asleep until what felt like decades. In all honesty I was just happy I could actually sleep `cos for some reason I actually got sleep. Well as much sleep as I could get before I woke up from the 'dream' I was havin'. And they were oddly vivid like more vivid than normal thankfully I got to at least sneak in an extra hour of sleep. But it wasn't as much as I'd hoped and this doesn't mean I don't remember what happened last night. I groaned in absolute agony still stayin' in bed thinkin'

_This sucks…_

* * *

**Me: Owari~(The End)at least for this chapter**

**Neru: Good ya got it done I hope the other chapters don't take this long we don't want an accident to happen to ya now do we?**

**Me: No…*Scared*Haku!**

**Haku: Ne-Ne don't go scaring her like that!**

**Neru: But she's the one who's slackin' off!**

**Haku: But no one said she didn't want to have fun with it right?**

**Neru: Well…**

**Me: Haku you're so nice!*Clings onto Haku***

**Haku: Kya! Geez Setsuna you big baby*Giggle***

**Me: *Grins***

**Neru: *Pouts*Hmm….can we just end this?**

**Haku: Ne-Ne? Why are you in a sudden bad mood?**

**Neru: No reason. That aside this is the end of the chapter read the next chapter etc etc ya get the point Sarabara*Walks off***

**Haku: Wait Ne-Ne…*worry***

**Me: Go after her Haku I'll close things off here**

**Haku: Thank you and sorry*Runs off to find Neru***

**Me: Well…that's how ya get to set them up take notes kids! Anyway hope y'all enjoyed the altered one better Sarabara(Farewell)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay so...there was uhh...a slight problem*nervous laughter***

**Neru: Tell me `bout it...*Groan***

**Haku: Um...so what had happened was...that Setsuna's computer broke...**

**Me: AND IT BROKE WHILE I HAD MOST OF THIS CHAPTER FINISHED! SON OF A BI—!**

**Neru: *Covers Setsuna's Mouth* OK! That's enough outta ya! Anyways sorry for the stupidly long wait and over due chapter**

**Haku: Yeah! But we still worked very hard for this even if Setsuna had to retype everything on her phone...*Looks Away***

**Neru: In which progress was slow...but hey we got it done...!*Scratches Head Nervously***

**Me: *Moves Neru's Hand*Well said...but yea that's a...a set back since I text slower than a snail...**

**Neru: Hmmm...can't relate sorry*Texting at God Speed***

**Haku+Me: *Looks at Neru*We're not all you Neru/Ne-Ne**

**Me: Well Enough said remember the dialogues are:**

**Thoughts = which are always in Italic**

**Memory Thoughts = are in Italic and underlined**

**Memory Dialogs = are in quotations, in Italic and underlined**

**Regular Dialog = is always in quotations**

**Dream sequences = are all in bold letters even the dialog this does not involve Memory thoughts, dialog, or Flashbacks**

**Flashbacks = are all underlined even the dialog**

**Everything in *-* are in bold letters it's just noises and stuff it's the same in every other type of dialog**

**Haku+Neru: And without stallin'(g) here's chapter two enjoy!**

* * *

**The Genius Delinquent and Shy Cat Girl**

**Chapter 2: Haku's POV: In Need of Help...**

* * *

"How could you do this too me Lily-nee!"

"She isn't that bad Haku you're over reacting here"

"No I'm not have you herd the rumors about her!? They say death follows her and if you get near her and annoy her in any way it's over!"

I curled up into a ball behind my bed where it was small and dim lighted. Hugging my knees as tight as possible as I felt my tail rap around me like rope. While my ears moved forward pressing onto my head more. The dim light and enclosed space helped me calm my nerves down a little bit. Just a bit. Not a lot. Actually not at all since the more I thought about having Akita Neru my tutor the more I spiraled into my panic.

"Oh come on don't be serious all those rumors are stupid like the one where she's supposedly apart of the mafia or the one where she's a relentless murderer hell she could be apart of the _'Seven Mysteries'_ of our school with all the rumors"

"Well wouldn't you be scared!? Think of my safety here Lily-nee!"

"One I am and second what idiotic rumor have you herd that makes you think this way?"

"Um..."

"Come on spill it Haku cause I'd like to hear this one"

Lily-nee's voice came out stern and kind of demanding. I didn't want to leave my little corner so I tried to speak up. Didn't work unless you thought that a meek and quiet voice is called speaking up. Either way I didn't say anything instead just stared at my knees. And Lily-nee wasn't haven't having it since she said my full name in a more stern manner. It was then I knew I had to speak. Even if in my panic attack I couldn't speak properly and would stutter beyond belief. I hated that.

_Then again I hated everything of myself_

"Well there is this one were it's said the boy who once went to our school had...well...um killed himself. They say Akita Neru or better yet known as the_ 'Genius Delinquent'_ had forced the answers out of him and when he'd refuse she'd made sure it was a living hell for him... One day it was too much or maybe she went too far and...yeah..."

"Jeez that's called over kill Haku not the truth and plus there's no way that happened I can confirm that the boy just transferred to a new school"

"And how would you know? It's not like you knew him Lily-nee"

"You're right about that I didn't. But I did handled his transferring papers I'm apart of the student council remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

I didn't say anything instead just stared at my knees. That's when I heard the bed move with a slight creak. Then I felt a hand on top of my head. I looked up for the first time during this conversation and saw Lily-nee smile as she slowly patted my head. She had a knack for calming me down just by patting my head. It was probably the cat in me but it was nice none the less.

"Look if you're that against it I'll just tell her we found someone better which is highly unlikely but still"

"Lily-nee..."

"But do me a favor before we do can ya at least give her a try?"

"But Lily-nee! I could die if this goes wrong!"

"Haku like I said there's no way that would happen plus_ I _won't let that happen"

I nodded and smiled after saying a measly_ 'You're right'_. It didn't completely move aside my feelings of uneasiness. But it was reassuring enough to get me to agree with the favor she asked. Eventually Lily-nee left right after that and I was left with a lot to think about.

I did my daily nightly routine as I continually thought about Akita Neru. The two sides of her at least. The side of her the school has made up most likely. And due to their fear Akita Neru it sound more and more like a fictional myth. But then there's the side in which I saw...the more genuine one it seems. Which made me even more confused and I started to worry a bit.

"Which side of the story is real and which one isn't...or could it be two sides of the same coin...?"

Clearly I had forgotten I was walking to my room from somewhere in the house. Since I hit the purple colored wall face first. Snapping out of my thoughts I then continued on wards towards my room...conscious about what I'm doing. Sort of. Maybe. Kinda...? Not really...

"Oh yeah...Akita-san smiled-er well grinned at me before..."

_"I'm the blonde short girl face plant on the ground with her eyes cl-" _

_***Poke Poke***_

_***Grin***_

***Do-kyuun***

My heart skipped a beat and I could feel my body temperature rising. And I was pretty sure it was the memory I thought of that caused it. I decided to jump into my bed and hide my face in the pillows. It wasn't that I have gotten swooned over by her it was the fact that no one has really acknowledged my presence. And not in that way but in a normal _'Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you'_ kind of way. That thought made me happy.

It also reminded me of how she was worried about taking the cheesecake from me. Or more accurately the one I shoved into her hands. Then again she seemed to really like cheesecake since I caught her staring at it in Home EC class. I smiled into my pillows and couldn't help but give out a small giggle.

_"Don'cha worry `bout that I can take a hint and once I'm done tutorin' ya you'll be able to ace the mid terms in July I'll guarantee ya that!"_

"...We'll see about that Akita-sensei..."

Continuing to smile I rolled over to get up and turning off the lights. Then I crawled back into bed grabbing the stuffed toy cat by my bed and hugging it. It was then that everything started to fade away. As my eyes closed shut my final thought was:

_Maybe...Akita-san as my...tutor...isn't so...bad..._

I woke up. And it was morning. But I don't know what time I feel asleep. Looking over at the clock I saw six-thirty flash repeatedly as the alarm just started to sound. I turned it off and went back to laying down in bed. For some reason I wanted to lay back down and stay there. Hoping for something. I didn't know what but I knew at least that much.

I got up and sluggishly went towards the kitchen. Immediately after I got there I went and pulled out a small hand pot. Filling it with water and then setting it on the stove to boil it. Then I walked over to another cabinet taking out some coffee powder. Once I saw the water boiling I grabbed a mug and poured the water inside. Putting at least four or five table spoons of coffee powder. I stirred it all together and drank it once it dissolved.

I heard the door bell ring after a bit of time has passed. And I already knew who it was so with a bit of hand waving I had cast a spell to open the door. Hearing foot steps coming closer I looked over at the door way. Seeing Lily-nee she smiled and said:

"Sorry for the intrusion~"

"Morning I'm guessing it's around seven?"

"Yup and it's also time for breakfast! Now what's on the menu for this morning?"

"Not today Lily-nee I just made a cup of coffee"

"Awww did you wake up late?"

"Oh no I actually woke up before my alarm it's just one of those days where I didn't want to cook a proper meal for breakfast"

"Hmm...that or you're worried about having Akita Neru over aren't you?"

I didn't say anything to her statement I just continually drank my coffee. Lily-nee walked closer and stood right next to me. She stayed like that until she yanked the mug from my hand and drank it all. Making a face full of discuss before she spoke once again.

"Eww that's disgusting! How can you drink your coffee black...ugh...anyway you're worried and if you're that worried about it I'll personally bring her here and stay if you want?"

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all what time have you decided on?"

"We said after school today from there and afterwards it's questionable"

"Well that works you since this is like a tryout in a sense"

I nodded in agreement. And it wasn't that she was wrong about me worrying over the tutor thing. It was more of a lazy morning for me everyone has those. I glanced over at the clock on the wall and it read seven-twenty. Taking it as a sign for its time to go I went to my room and changed out of my sleepwear.

I didn't change into anything fancy just some black yoga pants and a slightly baggy white t-shirt. Then grabbing my purple sweater that was by the closet. And since my hair was down I tied it back into my normal hair due. A low pony tail. I grabbed my bag which was a message bag. I already knew everything was in nature I don't remember ever actually taking anything out. Then again I probably did but don't remember...

_It's probably not important_

Went back to the kitchen and I heard water running from the faucet. Then saw Lily-nee washing the one mug. I looked at her very confused she glanced over at me and smiled. She then put the wet mug in the dish holder. Drying her hands and grabbing her bag. Still looking confused she said:

"The least I could do you owe me a meal by the way"

"Right and why's that?"

"Because it was sooo much work washing the mug"

Lily-nee had started to get all dramatic. Waving her hands around and looking as she had just done the impossible. Honestly I couldn't take her seriously when she did this. So I laughed as I walked over to the fridge. Opening it I scanned to find what I was looking for.

"You can continue like that but I'm sure you where just aiming to get this right?"

I pulled out a strawberry flavored pudding from the fridge and showed it to Lily-nee. Smirking in victory when Lily-nee's face lit up in excitement. Even her ears popped up along with her tail that was now swaying from side to side from excitement. I waved around the item in my hand around to see Lily-nee's eyes follow it. I'm not sure when she snapped out of it but when she did her face was a bright red. Ears pulled back and her swaying tail was no more.

"Sorry uh...heheh...um...I'll take my leave"

"Wait you can have it I made five"

I threw Lily-nee a small container that held the pudding and she caught it with one hand. Then looked at me then back at the container. She did this for a bit and then her excitement returned full force. Her tail wagging and she looked content with what she had gotten.

"Now come on let's go so we can make it on time it'll look bad if the student council president came late"

"Good point want a leaf to hide before we go?"

"It's ok I can use cloaking magic oh but give me one before school ends my magic is mostly time based"

"Got it come by right after class so I can give you it before anyone sees"

I nodded then started to chant. Like I said my spells are all time base. Meaning I could only hold it for so long. And the stronger the spells the less time I can hold it. Which is bad in my case because I'm a mystic. And most spells I cast come out stronger then they should be. So simple spells like cloaking ones are stronger then most people use. Meaning I have less time to use them. Once done me and Lily-nee left for school.

"Think it'll go over well Lily-nee?"

"Yeah it would believe me on that one"

"Mind if I ask why?"

"Just...believe me"

I didn't question her any further I just did what she asked me to. But it made me question the relationship between her and Akita Neru. Then again I didn't question it I just kept silent.

_The delinquent and student council president together...doesn't look good_

We got to school in about thirty minutes so it was around eight-twenty. Only ten minutes before class starts which is good time. Lily-nee had to go immediately after we got here. She waved a 'see you later' along with a 'thank you for the pudding'. I waved back and just like that I was alone. It normally went like this and sadly I got used to it. And I didn't have any friends either well except the one girl I sometimes talk to during Lunch.

I silently walked over to class avoiding all type of eye contact. All while hoping I didn't bump into anyone. Which thank the gods I didn't because my heart was already pounding just thinking about having to talk to someone.

_I just hope we don't have anything involving two people or more_

I took my seat all the way in the back trying to ignore the loud classroom. Which mission accomplished no one talked to me! I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be happy or not at the moment. I stayed seated not doing anything besides listening. I listened carefully since this was the only way I'd be able to keep up with everything that's going on.

"Hey have you seen the new episode of Dra**n B**l?!"

_No not that... but good show choice_

"Oh my god Kamui-kun is so hot! I would su-!"

_Definitely not that!_

"I heard she's hot!"

"Who?"

"The new transfer student you dumb ass!"

_Transfer student? Then again it's not rare to have transfers around this time..._

"Ok students take your seats you all know the drill"

The sounds of desks and chairs moving around filled the room as students began to seat in their assigned seats. But even so some of the class still whispered amongst themselves. Sensei continued to speak in his monotone voice. I looked around only to spot someone standing outside. Immediately I thought it was the transfer student. Starring for a bit I heard sensei said:

"Ok with that come in and introduce yourself"

The door opened and it seemed like all eyes where on the transfer student. To which started a riot when she finally entered the room. I wished I could just ignore them but it was hard to. So I grabbed the top of my head to where my ears would normally. Smoothing it down and holding them tight so I can muffle the sounds a bit. It worked but not so much.

"Hello my name is Megurine Luka nice to meet you all"

_Lucchi?_

"Ok now to find you a seat-"

"Oh here sit here!" "No here it's got a nice view!"

"Why not here by the door so you can leave as soon as class is done!"

_Aaahhhh the noise!_

"Thanks but no thanks I already have a seat right sensei?"

"Yes you do so go ahead and take a seat"

Megurine-san bows then starts walking to her seat. Apparently she had one somehow? Which seems to be by my row. Actually she looks like she's walking towards me. I looked at my side and saw an empty seat. And it hit me like if I got shot. She was going to sit by me. Glancing over at her she smiled as if to tell _'You figured it out?'_. My eyes widen when she lean towards my ear and whispered:

"Nice to see you again Haku-chan"

_So it is Lucchi!_

Shyly smiling back at her and bowed. For someone like me communication is difficult. And getting ANY type of attention in a sense was heart attack worthy. For example a whole audience looking at you while you're performing. THAT gets my heart going to the extreme. Now imagine a scenario where let's say...your crush is sitting next to you. But not just that your crush is SUUUPER famous. And you're there sicking out like a sore thumb. Oh but everyone is looking at you like you're a freak or the luckiest person alive.

Now take that scenario and mix my anxiety with that. It's horrible! Let's take a look at the now shall we? Everyone in the class was starring at me and everyone had a different look in their eyes. Some held envy others held anger. While others looked at me like they didn't know who I was. Some looked like they wanted to kill me others where like_ 'Go get `em!'_. To which I started to question everything at that moment.

"Ok class please stop starring and let's get started with our daily routine"

_Oh thank the gods_

"Hey Megurine-san where did you transfer from?"

"Oh I just moved back to Japan from America"

"Students quite down we-"

"So how come you speak Japanese so well?"

_Because she grew up here but moved and now came back_

"I grew up here but moved to America due to my parents work"

"Ask questions la—UGH!"

_I feel you sensei but where I'm at its worst..._

"But why did you move back here?"

_Good question random student why did Lucchi move back?_

"Well-"

***Bing~ Bong~ Bang~***

Before Lucchi could answer the bell had cut her off. But even so she was bombarded with more questions. All questions related to taking her to class, showing her around, or trying to be her friend. Although I would sometimes hear an unrelated question of 'Do you have a boyfriend?'. I completely felt uncomfortable with everyone around me so I quickly tried to dart it to the nearest exit. This could have worked if it wasn't for someone grabbing my arm and pulling me into the crowd. And that someone was clearly none other than Lucchi.

Everyone's eyes where on me for that moment and I didn't like it. I felt small, weak and pathetic as if I didn't belong. Looking down to try and avoid eye contact to hide these feelings away. Was made worse by what Lucchi had said:

"Sorry but I already have plans with her and I made her promise me to show me around bye now"

"Huh?! Ah—!"

Lucchi grabbed her things and darted out the crowd and into the hallway while pulling me along. She laughed because it was funny to her how shell shocked everyone was. While I was probably going to have a heart attack soon with how fast it was beating! As Lucchi was still laughing I looked up at her and a small smile started to take over me.

"...Ehehehe..."

"OOOHH looks like I finally got you to smile and laugh again Haku-chan!"

"Eh- oh um hi...again...long time no laugh...?"

"There we go! I said way back when but a smile suits you better than a frown"

I continued to laugh a bit more as Lucchi dragged me around the hallway avoiding everyone as much as she could. When we found a less crowded part of the first floor we stopped to catch our breaths. Miraculously I was still smiling even when I stopped laughing.

"Ok now...jeez these hallways are brutal...ok where's class"

"Where is class?"

"Yeah where's our next class?"

"Um...where are we actually? I think that's the question we should be asking first"

We both looked around and Lucchi being new didn't know where she took us. Now here I was use to the school but even I didn't know where we were. All I knew was that we never left the first floor. It got confirmed even more when I saw the staircase leading up towards the second floor.

"It isn't on the first floor so want to go up stairs and make our way from there?"

"Sure also sorry for getting us lost...apparently"

"No it's fine either way we should hurry"

"Right you lead the way since I don't know where I'm going"

I nodded in agreement and walked over to the staircase door. Opening it and started to walk when I heard running and laughter. I even heard someone yelling in anger along with more running. Actually it sounded like it was coming closer. Even the yelling voice sounds like...

"Lily-nee?"

"AAHHH! HAKU WATCH OUT! YO NERU LOOK IN FRONT!"

"What—? OH SHIT!"

"AAH!" "NYAA!"

A flash of yellow was the last thing I saw before closing my eyes and hitting the floor. The fall hurt yes. The impact of crashing into someone else definitely hurt. Immediately I thought my head would hurt with me hitting the floor the way I did. Oddly enough it didn't. In fact I think something was holding it up.

Finally opening my eyes I got a good look at the person on top of me. In which I soon realized that it was Akita Neru. I probably would've panicked if it wasn't for my embarrassment that started to take over. Akita-san had landed right on my cleavage which has to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life.

When she looked up her face was either as bright as red as mine or more redder. Even her embarrassment went up to her pointy ears. I think they were just as red as her face. Akita-san gave a timid and embarrass smile. It was kind of like if she was saying _'Sorry for this awkward moment'_. Even so she still managed to speak despise all the awkward moment-ness.

"I uh...I-I at least...um caught you..."

"Huh?"

"If your head hit the floor it'd hurt...alot y'know"

_Oh so Akita-san is the one who's holding my head...! That's...actually kinda...sweet of her..._

"Hey Blondie get off of Haku-chan!"

"Huh oh right— AAAHHH! WAIT WAIT WAIT DON'T PULL ME I'M SUPPORTIN HER HEAD!"

Akita-san's face was full of concern and worry about my safety. It was a nice little thought I had about her. And I liked it. Lucchi eventually started to complain about how long Akita-san was going to be on me. While Akita-san was not backing down and was following up with her own argument.

So I took initiative and started to get up slowly. Akita-san soon followed and started to get up herself. She was also still supporting my head until it was safe to let go. This did not go to plan as I originally hoped for. But I think today was just full of embarrassment for me.

Once both of us had sat up straight is was worse than before. Since the blonde girl was supporting my head her arms were rapped around my neck. And since she never got off me Akita-san was...to say the least a little too close for it not to look intimate. Or for people not to think of something perverted if they saw us.

"Ah—! So-Sorry I-I didn't mean too—!"

"Ok that's enough of that Neru~"

"HAI! I-I'll get off ya now..."

"You better get off Haku-chan Blondie!"

With Lucchi's retort Akita-san got off me even if she was still bright red. As was I when I also got up from the floor. But it wasn't Akita-san who helped me up this time it was Lucchi. She looked at me with concern written in her eyes. I told her I was fine and I truly was. But I was cut off by something that didn't seem to cross my mind for a bit.

***Bing~ Bong~ Bang~***

_The bell!_

"We gotta go we need to head to class!"

"Class? Didn't you hear classes are cancelled for today"

"Huh? But we didn't hear any of this"

"Wait! Hold the fuck up Lily! So why are ya telling me to get to class?!"

"BECAUSE YOU are the reason WHY classes were cancelled!"

_I'm pretty sure that's a first?_

"That wasn't me! Someone's tryin to frame me!"

_And I stand corrected..._

"So you're telling me you weren't the one who started the smoke bomb spell massacre during seventh class yesterday!?"

_Wait that wasn't just something someone made up!?_

"I wasn't even here! I left right after lunch was over!"

"Oh so NOOOW you want to pull the _'I wasn't here'_ card!"

_Wait a minute..._

I was going to speak up and defend Akita-san since she was telling the truth. But Lucchi had touched my shoulder while shaking her head _'No'_. It was a common response when it came to anything from the delinquent. It was sad. No one believes you, no one takes the time to get to know you.

_Everyone treats you like you don't exist...or don't matter..._

_"_I...can confirm...what she said..."

"Excuse me what did you say Haku...?"

"I said I can...confirm what she said...um I-I am a mystic so I can you know..."

"Look into my memory...?"

"Yes...i-if you...don...ind...Ahem if you don't mind..."

"Oh no I'm not lettin' ya do that! Even as a natural mystics user it still takes a toll on your body!"

"Bu-But it can prove your innocence!"

"I'm not lettin ya do that!"

Akita-san's voice came out cold and stern. She really didn't want me to do this it could be heard from her voice. But I was determined to get her to say yes. It's what she should say...or was it what I wanted to for her to say...? I didn't know what was the reason but I was determined none the less. I getting ready to start up an argument when I heard Lucchi give out a sigh then aimed for Akita-san.

"Lucchi!"

"SHI-!"

"You should take the help she offers you"

"What did you do transfer!? I didn't tell you to knock her out!"

"And I didn't. I just simply forced her to sleep that is all"

"That's the same thing Lucchi..."

I faced palmed and sighed in disbelief. Lucchi knocked out Akita-san in which I needed awake for this to work. I stared at the body of Akita-san who was limb and motionless. Not completely motionless she was of course still breathing. Thank all magic for that to be honest.

I tried to think of a way to get the magic to work while she was still like this. In which nothing was coming to mind so I went with plan B. Suggesting that we take her to the infirmary and try to wake her a bit. Everyone agreed and we would have started to walk if we didn't hear:

"Pinky's right...to put someone...to sleep is different from knocking someone out..."

_There's actually a difference between those!?_

"How the hell!?"

"To bad for you but I know that trick too so it won't work on me"

Akita-san kicked Lily-nee to the side and cast some wind magic to blow Lucchi away. As for me. She didn't do anything Akita-san just left me standing where I was. It actually looked like she hesitated when it came to me like if she was contemplating something. This gave Lily-nee enough time to go in front of me and it looks like she had cast some shielding magic. Lucchi on the other hand just went straight for Akita-san again.

But this time Akita-san dodged every kick, punch, and magic Lucchi threw at her. It was actually...kinda cool. I'm sorry! It just was I'm sorry! For someone who isn't too familiar with actual combat I found it cool! It looked like a scene from a movie bad guy versus good guy kinda scene. I didn't know who would play each role but it's still cool!

Now those thoughts caught me off guard and I lost track on what was happening. Obviously. Because when I got back on track...Lucchi had managed to launch Akita-san. But Lucchi being Lucchi had...well...launched her towards me! Along with a simple sentence of:

"Haku-chan now's your chance!"

"Wait what?!"

Akita-san had landed in my arm and thankfully not on top of me again. It was too embarrassing to think back on for it to happen again. I looked down at Akita-san who did the same. She was shaking her head _'No'_ while panic had started to set in her eyes. I hesitated for a bit before shutting my eyes tightly quickly saying:

"I'm so sorry"

"Wait you're not—!"

"From past, present and future dance in the wind with a vivid mind—!"

"Wait no! Hold up I said not to—!"

"Fox rope bind!"

"WAIT HOLD IT!"

"And show me your innocence to free you from the lies they told you and dance your truth!"

"WAI—! HAKU I SAID—!"

I think that was the last thing she said before the magic had started to invade her memory. Although even through her mind she still put up a fight. Every memory had almost mostly been blurry. For what was supposed to be clear and vivid. Had came out dark and foggy.

Almost every memory from yesterday and beyond couldn't be seen clearly. Either that or it couldn't be seen at all. But miraculously we managed to see what happened yesterday. Yet it was mostly bits and pieces along with some missing lines.

_"Ahhh~~~ that's so satisfyin' and good to the last bite! And time to go home then"_

_"—!"_

_—it is..._

_Fuck I'ma feel this more tomorrow aren't I…? Well…at least—...—tomorrow_

_"I guess it's — it…"_

_"So **skipping** school was — it **huh ****Neru**?"_

_Oh for fucks sake!_

_"A-Ann…! Hi…—…"_

_"So **Neru**...? Care to **—**?"_

_"Ow! Owowow! Ann! Hold it-! OW!"_

_"Who was it?"_

_"What d'ya mean?! 'Who was it-?!' OW! Shit Ann!"_

_"Don't play dumb with me Neru you—that's why you—all—right? So who was it?"_

_"The hell it was—! I didn't get—! And why the fuck does it—have to—into 'Oh Neru—' the hell!"_

_"It's—fault for—way! Now—I'm taking you to my house I have most of my medical supplies there"_

"So Neru wasn't actually here...then who was it...?"

_Thank god..._

"I guess that's enough then Haku-chan you can let her go"

I nodded and soon let Akita-san down. Granted she was still in a daze but that was it she was fine. She looked physically fine but I wasn't sure if she was mentally fine. But I wasn't fine. Akita-san was right the spell does take a toll on me. Everything started to feel heavy like if I was putting more effort than I would normally. I felt dizzy and nauseous it was awful. I think my legs gave out and I had once again hit the floor.

Then randomly I heard someone calling out but not to me but to someone else. I looked around and I saw only darkness. It was cold and it smelled of burning incense. I tried to speak but nothing came out I even tried screaming...but nothing. And trying to walk was a no go since I didn't know if I was walking in place or actually going somewhere.

"...a..."

_Is someone there...?_

"H...k..."

_I'm here where are you?!_

"Ha..u...ku...Haku...HAKU!"

_Huh...? Me?_

"Blasted it all Haku snap out of it!"

"Haku-chan that conscious isn't yours you can't be in there!"

"NYAA! I'M UP I'M UP!"

"Oh thank god...so that's why Neru warned us not to do it"

I frantically looked around and saw I was still at school. But what got me to sigh in relief was that it wasn't a dark cold place. I was bright and full of color and life. It didn't smell of burning incense either. Looking at both Lucchi and Lily-nee I grabbed them pulling them closer into an embrace. I felt them stiffing up from my actions but soon relaxed and returned my gesture.

"We're not letting you do that again you hear me Haku-chan?"

"That's fine by me...but...how is Akita-san holding up...?"

"Well...about that..."

Lucchi along with Lily-nee pulled back from the hug and looked at each other. I was confused at first but then it turned into worry. Lily-nee point towards Akita-san who was laid out on the floor. She didn't move...and it didn't look like she was breathing. I was horrified. To just see a body motionless was just...scary.

I rushed over to her and in a closer look her breathing was soft. I was less shaken up but it wasn't much help. It also got me to sigh in relief because this made the second time I nearly killed my tutor. Except it wasn't like last time Akita-san didn't open her eyes and grinned at me. She didn't give me a scare for me thinking she was a ghost.

I moved away some of her hair that had been blocking her eyes. They were open which made it look like something worse. Akita-san's vivid amber eyes weren't there instead it was cold and dim. I continued to stare into them hoping they would come back to life if I stared long enough.

_But they didn't..._

"She's been like that since you used your magic to look inside her memory"

"Oh..."

_Then she's been like that for a bit..._

"Haku-chan..."

_It's my fault...I can't properly contain the magic of each spell I use..._

"...It's fine...I'm...fine..."

"Ha—UGH!...Stupid delinquent...!"

"Eh...?"

"You heard me! I said stupid delinquent! There's no way she would have lost to that! I'll be furious if the all mighty _'Genius Delinquent'_ that I've been trying to teach a lesson loses in the most pitiful way!"

Lily-nee stood up with her arms crossed with a serious glare. But she wasn't glaring at me she was glaring at Akita-san. Lily-nee held a grudge against Akita-san I knew that much. But I think deep down she really cared about her. I think that's why it came as a shock when some rope came aiming at Lily-nee and binding her in the process.

"The hell!?"

"Who ya callin' stupid?!"

"The Blondie that rose from the dead!"

"The fucks that's supposed to mean Pinky?!"

_She's ok...? ...She's ok!_

"Fuckin hell my—"

***Poke Poke***

Akita-san gave a sigh and opened her eyes looking up at me. Then grinned. At that moment I was beyond happy and I'm positive it showed on my face. Without warning I grabbed Akita-san and hugged her tightly. It felt oddly nice to just hug her after everything that went down.

"Neru you're ok! I thought I killed you!"

"N-Nah I-I can't be killed...that easily...um...sorry that I scared ya...again..."

"Hmm-mm...it's fine...but don't scare me again..."

"Gotcha...it won't happen again...promise"

_Then that's a promise I'll hold you to..._

"Now that we confirmed you didn't die...UNTIE ME YOU DELINQUENT!"

"Hmmmm...naahh since ya called me stupid that's wha`cha get"

"NERUUUU!"

Akita-san broke out in laughter right then and there. And I found it reassuring as I was still hugging her. While I also found it strange that she hasn't pulled me away from her. Every rumor regarding her made her ruthless and scary. Yet here she was apologizing for scaring me. Letting me continue to hug her despise her reputation.

_Everything said about her...is wrong...but why...?_

"Uhh...Ha—AHEM—um Yowane-san can you...let go now...? It's kinda...getting hard to breathe...and I'm light headed as is..."

"Ah—! Ri-Right...! ...orry..."

"N-No! Ya don't gotta apologize for that! It's just um—"

***Stomach Growl***

Everyone went silent and stared at Akita-san. We all held the same _'Was that...a...?'_ kinda face. And I think out of embarrassment or the sudden change of atmosphere made her blame it one me. Which I was shocked at and tried to dismiss it saying _'It wasn't me!'_. Along with frantically waving my arms around. Sadly what came next wasn't helping my argument.

***Stomach Growl***

"Ah..."

My face went bright red and since everyone's eyes were on me I just wanted to hide. I lowered my head and stared at the floor. Slowly but surely getting redder by the second. I think Lily-nee caught on because she asked if anyone wanted some breakfast. Everyone agreed and no further questions were asked.

_This is just embarrassing..._

Lily-nee lend the three of us to where the student council room was. And since it was on the third floor it was good way to show Lucchi around. She also introduced herself to all her teacher's while she was at it. I along with Lily-nee said hello as well. While Akita-san's face seemed like she wanted nothing to do with it. She at least let us have our conversations with the teachers without saying anything.

_I guess respects due where respects are due?_

But that didn't stop the teachers from asking what was going on. Since we were an...odd bunch to say the least. Lucchi the new transfer student who enrolled today eye catching to everyone. For more reasons than anyone could ever ask for. Even she herself was arguing with Akita-san about everything and anything. Which brought unwanted stares.

_She's also very pretty, charismatic and nice with everyone as well! I'm pretty sure she would make a lot of friends_

Akita-san was the one that needed least explaining from us four. Her being the delinquent of the school her presence was enough to get people to look away. Even Akita-san would sometimes glare at those who stared at us along with Lucchi. Who immediately looked away or walked the opposite direction from us.

_Which was highly HIGHLY need for me the less stares the better!_

Lily-nee was also pretty easy to explain and see why people would stare at us. She being apart of the student council had the respect of everyone. From teachers to students all around would wave hello to her. So when Lily-nee was spotted walking around with the delinquent of the school looks of confusion arose.

_If no one questioned it then they weren't paying attention to their surroundings_

Myself on the other hand was...bland. I didn't have a bad reputation like Akita-san. But I wasn't as popular with everyone for good reason like Lily-nee was. And neither was I new to the school like Lucchi. I was more known for never speaking in class. It goes so bad that people started calling me the _'The Mute'_ all because I never talk. So to see me with three other people with reputations way different than mine...was eye catching to a lot of people.

_I wanna go home...!_

"...And here we are..."

_"_WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP AND FACE IT PINKY I'M SMARTER THAT YA!"

"And it still continues..."

"...We're attracting attention...!"

"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE SOMEONE WITH YOUR TYPE OF REPUTATION IS SMART!"

"Can you two knock it off...?"

_People are starring...!_

"THEY DON'T CALL ME THE _'GENUIS DELINQUENT'_ FOR NOTHIN' SMART ASS!"

"Seriously you two stop it!"

_Aaaahhhh! Lily-nee is getting mad!_

"NO I CALL LIES!"

"YOU TWO WILL YOU SHUT BEFORE I SHUT YOU TWO MYSELF!"

The three of us flinched all together and shocked eyes where on Lily-nee. It wasn't just us either all the other students that were starring looked shocked as well. I couldn't hold it against them since Lily-nee was never one to have a sort fuse. So I guess it came to a surprise when she shouted at us.

"Can you knock it off you're acting like children who are arguing over which candy was better!"

"...Hai..." "...humph..."

***Door opening noises***

"Kaicho?"

"Not now Yukari...I've had a long morning..."

"Oh, uhh I see you brought the culprit for yesterday's incident"

"Actually...Akita-san isn't the culprit...for the smoke bomb spell...massacre during seventh class..."

"Wait what?!" "No way!" "Holy shit really?!"

The door in front of us slammed open and three people were standing there with curiosity written all over their faces. I was the only one who got startled by the sudden action. Akita-san along with Lucchi were still calm and composed. Even if they were still glaring daggers at each other.

"Yes way Gumi and we saw some proof that it wasn't her"

"There's no way! I thought for sure it would have been her!"

"Too bad SeeU I ain't no one's scape goat and it sucks even more for ya since this school got cameras in all the wrong places"

_Leave it to the delinquent to know it all_

"Wait how did you know about the cameras at all Neru-san?"

"Actually it was quite obvious where they were like for example the staircase has no cameras but each class has a small recorder by the front of the class and back"

"Wait Lucchi you knew too?!"

Lucchi nods and starts to explain where each camera was. Akita-san would also add on when Lucchi got it wrong or when she didn't know. But everyone of us was shell shocked to hear this information. Lily-nee seemed more impressed by both of their explanations.

"Wow...we'll looks like we have our security guards right here then IA set them up in the system"

"Got it"

_Oooo good cop and bad cop!_

"Excuse me?" "Hell no."

"We've been talking about getting some security guards"

"No." "Shut it Blondie"

"But it will probably start a riot if we did"

_The truth is what wouldn't be started by that decision_

"But if it was undercover students then it won't happen"

"My response is still no don't ask" "Wait are you?"

"And to have the strongest and smartest student aka Akita Neru would be great along with what seems like someone who's one even terms of smart"

_Lucchi is very smart good point IA_

"Knew it. No." "This isn't what I signed for either"

"Not so sure on strength but you two can make great candidates for this job!"

_Come to think of it this conversation in itself will start an argument_

"So can you do this job?"

"No." "Why?"

I looked over at where Lucchi and Akita-san were standing. Akita-san's face immediately screamed she wouldn't do it. Lucchi's face was questionable. It was like if she was confused yet mad in a sense. But it still looked like she was more willing to go through with the plan. Lily-nee continued to explain to them as we entered the room.

I took a seat by the pale purple bean bag chair and zoned out. Every now and then I'd blink or look around for no reason. Sometimes even nod when someone had asked me something. But I of course didn't know what they said. What I can still pay attention to was everyone's expressions.

Lily-nee's face was continually serious throughout the conversation. Although she would shoot an apologetic smile at me. SeeU-chan was more calm then serious which was soothing to see. In and environment as serious as this t was nice to see someone so composed. I also think she was the word of reason in the group. Megpoid-san looked happy for some reason and for the life of me couldn't tell why.

IA was just as calm but would become very serious when she needed to the most. Yuzaki-san was really mad and I can only assume why. But seeing her glare at Akita-san I figured out why she was mad. Speaking of Akita-san she sat by me on the bean bag chair. Looking like she didn't have a care in the world. But I think she was just as zoned out as I was.

"Well I guess that settles it Megurine Luka along with Akita Neru will take care of the hallways. Do we have confirmation on the first year?"

_First year...? Wow...I really zoned out..._

"Oh she said she'll do it but she wants a new computer for this job"

"Tell her we'll pay for it so Haku you ready for the job?"

"Huh...?" "Say...wha...?"

The entire room faced palmed. In my daze I didn't mind it but instead I kept starring in a confused manner. Also apparently I wasn't the only one who was stared at. I looked beside me and saw Akita-san who was drowsy. So I was wrong for thinking that she was just dazed out as me. Instead she fell asleep and it looked like she just woke up.

"I'm guessing you two weren't listening at all were you?"

"Um...orry..." "No not at all"

"Ok...Neru you're going to be paired up with Megurine-san along with someone named Hatsune Miku understood?"

"I don't gotta say in this do I? Even if I said I didn't want to do the job right?"

"Exactly I need to keep watch on you and this helps make that easier"

"Why did I even ask..." "Ouch"

"You didn't escape this either Haku"

"Wait why am I evolved?!"

"Because you agreed to send them the info that's needed"

I tilted my head to the side and smiled innocently while blinking. So I basically gave Lily-nee the looks of 'I have no idea about what you said just now'. This time Lucchi gave out a sigh and the rest of the room faced palmed. I got the messaged and apologized for not listening.

"Ok so the only thing worth of a summary is you three along with one other person are going to be apart of our now security guards"

"Wait what?!"

"Although I am highly apposed on the idea of having Haku-chan involved it makes sense why you would be the messenger"

I refused the idea of of me being the messenger whole heartily. But the more the student council team explained their reasoning behind the idea. It made more and more sense why I would be perfect for the job. I kept on denying the idea but apparently I wasn't the only one who doesn't like the idea.

"Bullshit! Why should Yowane-san be involved with this?! Hell even Pinky and the other brat!? If ya want a security team I can do it myself!"

_Oh yeah! Akita-san can do everything herself why am I evolved?!_

"Hold that thought Neru-san as much as you yourself can hold down the school without much problem—"

"Ya see! So why is it—!"

"Let me finish. Indeed you're strong but you stand out too much. Anything that involved a fight you're the first person to suspect"

_...That response sounds a bit hypocritical to me..._

"So!?"

"They need an undercover security team Blondie and you as the delinquent will be black mailed for everything"

_So me...as the 'Mute' makes sense for a messenger...sorry...Akita-san but it makes your argument futile..._

"So you see Neru you carry too much presence while Haku doesn't it balances you out...and sorry Haku but..."

"Oh no...no offense taken...I get it..."

"But—! I—! Wha—!God—! UGHH! FINE!"

Akita-san got up from the bean bag chair and started to storm off without looking back. To be honest I wanted to stop her from storming off. Stop her and tell her it was fine. But why did I? Answer was...

_I don't know..._

"Well I guess that concludes today's discussion right President?"

"I guess so...anyway sorry for this Haku and Megurine-san"

"Don't worry Lily-nee..."

_I'm more worried about the whole messenger thing..._

"No worries but I'm guessing Blondie won't be joining us on the security guard thing?"

"...That...well that's up to her...even if we tried to force her in this Neru can beat us with raw strength even if we had the numbers to back us up"

_Wow...so she's that strong...which reminds me...!_

"Actually Lucchi...how were you...actually able to keep up with her?"

"Good question answer is she went easy on me...or so it seems at least"

_So she wasn't actually intending for any of us to get hurt...but then..._

Lily-nee gave out a huge sigh along with Lucchi who was pinching the bridge of her nose. While I on the other hand had started to fidget. As much as this was a normal thing for me. Probably the reason why no one payed much attention to me. But I was fidgeting more than I would normally.

I looked around and tried to get mind off of what ever was making me fidget. But it wasn't working. I think it got worse than before. I looked around some more and decided to taking the scenery. Kasane-san was on the computer. Yuzuki-san was writing something down—

"Haku sorry do you still want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Huh? Oh yes..."

***Stomach Growl***

"...Please..."

"No need to be embarrassed Haku-chan happens to the best of us"

"True but~ speaking of breakfast~ doesn't someone owe me breakfast hm~ Haku-san~?"

Lily-nee had a face of innocence or this case she was playing innocent. With her cheek resting on her hand she gave me some puppy dog eyes. Lucchi grabbed my attention by tugging at my sweater. When I looked at her she too gave me a face of innocence.

But her face held more excitement then Lily-nee's did. Lucchi's face was beaming. Her crystal blue eyes where sparkling with excitement. All while she was smiling from ear to ear. While looking at both their faces I sighed in defeat. And both Lucchi and Lily-nee gave each other a high five.

"Well let's get going I wanna eat Haku's cooking as fast as possible!"

"My cooking ability isn't that good it's more ok at best..."

"Now that is the biggest lie you ever told! Your cooking is world class Haku-chan!"

"And that pudding! Is amazing! You have to take pride in your cooking ability Haku!"

"Oh...um...thank you...?"

_Not used to compliments...this is embarrassing...!_

Then the three of us took off and headed towards my house. Lucchi and Lily-nee hit it off immediately. They sarted to bond over how to make their 'dramatic' moments more 'dramatic'. Even their hand movements started to sync up with each other. I found it funny that both of their childish sides merged together.

"Meet me where you first mistaked me for a ghost"

"Huh?! Akita-san...!?"

I turned around thinking I was going to meet Akita-san. But instead I was met by nothingness. I kept on looking behind me even though Lily-nee and Lucchi where calling for me. Scanning the hallway a bit more and concluded that no one was there. I gave a shrug and walked onward.

"Oh and uh...I'ma save ya some time I ain't no where near y'all. I'm actually outside..."

_Wait but how are you—?_

"Telepathy? I guess? Never mind it's a spell that an old acquaintance showed me but I gotta ask ya something in person...so...come outside...please..."

_But...even if I did go can I go?_

"Excuse me—? Oh...like how can ya get here...?"

_Exactly! No offense but...I prefer not to jump out of a window...I've seen how badly it hurts if I miss the landing..._

"...Wow...uhh...touche...? But you do bring up a good question...hmm...give me a sec would ya?"

I nodded even if she couldn't see me do it. I continued to walk with both Lily-nee and Lucchi. Who apparently went from funny jokes to spell casting. Lily-nee would show a very fascinated Lucchi how her magic works and vise versa. Then when I was going to ask Akita-san how much more time...

"Ok Yowane-san tell both of them that ya gotta go back to the student council room for something"

_...I have to lie..._

"You're not comfortable with this are ya?"

_It's not that...it's more of a...I can't lie...to save my life..._

"Oh boy...uhh...how far are ya from the StuCo. room?"

_Um..._

I looked around to try and determine where was I. It wasn't of much help because everywhere looked the same. And the most I knew was we left the third floor and we're now on the first floor. Besides the numbering of doors that would change everything was the same. Which brought up an idea.

_You know the whole layout of the school right?_

"Yea why ya askin?"

_Because I'm on the first floor by the classes that go under thirty but we haven't passed the classes that go under ten_

"...OOhhh...! Gotcha have ya passed room twenty?"

_We're three rooms away_

"Gotcha head for that room whether ya lie or not that's up to ya see ya in a bit"

_AAH—! WAIT!_

No answer. Asking where she was one more time and receiving no answer it was time to act. I could either lie or sneak away. Both options were something I wasn't comfortable with. I couldn't lie even if I tried. And sneaking away was pretty doable sure. But I didn't like the idea of just leaving my two friends without saying anything.

Time was ticking and I had to pick an option. Two rooms left. Lie or sneak away? If I lie what would be the best thing to say? Would they get mad? One room left! But sneaking away also had it's problems. Explaining everything will take a bit but won't it be troublesome?

_AAHHH! I'M HERE BUT WHAT DO I DO!? UM—UHHHH— SAY SOMETHING!_

"Lily-nee...!"

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"Um—Uhh— A-About breakfast..."

"Awww don't tell me you can't do it after all!"

"N-No it's not that! I-It's—"

I ultimately crumbled under my anxiety and couldn't get any words to come out. Subconsciously I looked around thinking someone would save me. But it didn't happen. Eventually I pulled out my keys and shoved them towards Lily-nee. And without another word I ran towards room 1-20. I opened the door and went through it.

What I had expected was to be inside a classroom. Like everyone should be expecting unless of course you're home schooled. But either way I was taken outside and in front of me was Akita-san. She was leaning against the wall looking down at the floor. I think she didn't notice me arriving it maybe she did but didn't say anything.

I took out my phone from my bag and instantly went and messaged Lily-nee. Of course this caused her to bombard me with question after question. I of course told her I was sorry and in return I would cook her anything. Which was probably going to get me back since all she sent was:

"Then get ready to treat me to a three course meal!"

_Oh this will get ugly if she knew I ran away because I went to see Akita-san..._

Closing my phone I walked over to where Akita-san was at. And since she didn't notice me yet this gave me a chance to get a good look at her. She was obviously shorter than me but not that short. And Akita-san's hair although it looked pretty messy and all over the place. No offence to her. It was a really nice blonde color it reminded me of sunflowers. Akita-san was also really slim and not very curvy. Which I thought her slim figure suited her more rather than a curvy one.

Without realizing it I was standing in front of her. Akita-san was calm the most calm I've seen her be. I think my curiosity got the best of me since I leaned closer to her face. Her eyes were closed and I could see that her eye lashes were pretty long. Even her skin complexion was a lighter or should I say paler than most people? I kept on starring at her until I noticed Akita-san's face started to change color.

_...Hmm? Is she bushing perhaps...? Wait—! That means—!_

"...How long do I expect to have ya keep starring at me like that...?"

"Eh?! Oh— Uhhh—! Um I—! I'm sorry!"

"AH—! N-No I didn't mean it like that! Honestly! I was just surprised to see ya"

"Oh right! I— Yeah I didn't expect to run away just like that either...!"

There was an awkward pause after that. Also I moved away from her face. Obviously. Honestly today was full of awkwardness and embarrassing moments. In which we hopefully won't speak of again. Hopefully never again. Come to think of it again I most likely jinxed it. I did didn't I?

"Hey uhh...`bout that thing I wanted to say..."

"Yeah..."

"You're not serious `bout the security guard thing right...? It's dangerous Yowane-san"

"I...I'm actually not sure myself...but I don't think it can get that bad...plus I have Lu—um Luka-chan...to protect me if anything happens..."

"...I can...e a bet...ody...ard then Pinky..."

"Um...co-come again?"

"Oh—Nah! It's nothin'...!"

Akita-san's face started to turn red. Slowly but surely. Not sure why but I started to get nervous just standing there. Starting to fidget in place I looked around. Anywhere and everywhere well anywhere besides Akita-san. Then it got awkward again.

***Phone Ringing Noises***

"NYAA!" "AAHH!"

The sound of my phone ringing startled me. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw Lily-nee's number and name flash on the screen. She was calling me. I looked at Akita-san to see if it was ok to take it. She nodded and walked off a bit most likely giving me some privacy. I bowed in her direction as a thanks then took the call.

"Hello? Lily-nee?"

"We're at the store do you want me to pick up anything for you while I'm here?"

"Um I don't think so is there anything you want in your three course meal?"

"That is for when I see you in person now then we shall get back to shopping— AAAHHHH! LUKA-SAN WE CAN'T AFFORD THAT!"

"Ow! Don't scream into the mic" "Sorry"

"But I love tuna! We gotta get Haku-chan to cook it!"

_Ooooo! It's been awhile since I've filet a fish!_

"Well at least make it canned tuna we don't have the budget of a rich person!"

_Nooo! OH! But Lucchi's rich so it's fine!_

"Oh don't worry about that I'm actually rich so it's fine now let's buy it!"

"But—"

"Fish bought let us go to the vegetable section!"

"YES FISH BOUGHT! You're the best Lucchi!"

"Wait what?! Arg! Never mind call you back Haku Luka-san—"

"We'll have tuna this afternoon then!"

Lily-nee had long hung up the phone so she didn't hear what I said. But I do think she knew how excited I was to work with a live tuna. I turned around to face Akita-san. And she was looking at me at the same time but I think she turned red again. She even avoided eye contact this time instead of deflecting what she did. Still I didn't know why.

I ran up towards her and I think due to my excitement I went and asked her to have lunch with me. This time her face turned really red she looked like a tomato. A really delicious one! ...AAH THAT CAME OUT WRONG! Just a really nice looking one! Wait that's just as bad!

"Um isn't it too soon—"

"Well of course it is it's only around eleven but it's been awhile since I've used a live tuna so it will take me a bit to remember how to filet it"

"Right ya see its to early to go— wait filet? Ya cook?"

"Well of course I do! I thought you knew that since I was the one who made the cheese cake after all"

"Hold the fuck up! You're the one who made that!?"

"Yes...I thought you knew that?"

"First off I didn't. Second that shit was amazing Haku! Can ya make me it again sometime! And it ain't gotta be soon either it would just be nice if I can eat it again"

My face surely turned red since was used to such compliments. Especially when it comes to my cooking. I won't deny that those in the Home EC class have complimented me in my skill. Sure it would happen constantly. Even if I would just bow shyly as a thanks. Sensei would tell me I'm the best in the class.

But for the many compliments I would get in class along with Lily-nee and Lucchi. Nothing can compare to what Akita-san had said. Maybe it was just a simple compliment to most. Although to me it felt...special. It was probably because I got on the good side of the del—strongest person. That people on the outside made her sound scary and non approachable.

_Turns out to be the exact opposite...makes it seem like I'm the only one who knows this side of her...like a secret between us...and only us..._

***Do-kyuun***

_Hm? That's the second time in two days...odd..._

"Uh...why ya smiling?"

"Eh? Oh— no it's nothing...is it...odd that I smile...?"

"No! It's the exact opposite your smile's actually really cute!"

***Do-kyuun***

* * *

**Me: So that be it! I finally finished writing it out!**

**Neru: And ya left it on such a cliffhanger good job on pissin' off more people**

**Haku: I would deny it but Ne-Ne has a point...**

**Me: Well I guess...*Scratches Head*...but hey I at least gave `em a new chapter before the year ended*Grin***

**Neru: Only you can think of something like that*Sigh*anyway what's the last things we say before the year ends?**

**Haku: We could say that now but isn't Setsuna going to write another chapter before the year ends?**

**Me: Well...no I honestly don't think so...I guess we gotta say our lines**

**Haku: Then I guess we should I want to get to go first!**

**Me: Shoot for it Haku!**

**Haku: Then from me and~*Goes Over to Hug Neru*Ne-Ne here wish you all happy holidays**

**Neru: *Blush*Yeah...um happy holidays and a happy New Year also for those who don't celebrate anything enjoy your break*Grin***

**Haku: And to those who are working keep at it your break will come soon*Smile***

**Me: Now with that said Happy Holiday's to everyone enjoy your break and what not now finally...**

**Neru: *Hugs Haku*Oh and uh thanks for reading this chapter**

**Haku+Neru+Me: And hope you/ya continue to read this until/til next year Sarabara~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'M ALIVE!**

**Neru: And slowly losin' your mind~~!**

**Haku: I think we all are but at least we're healthy!*Happy***

**Me: I am but I'm very much losin' my mind so you're both correct in this case**

**Haku: Hang in there!**

**Neru: Come to think of it why'd ya take so long to get back?**

**Me: Neru isn't screaming at me for taking so long!*Tearing up***

**Neru: If ya have an actual excuse then I won't kill ya*Smiling***

**Me: Haku help me!**

**Haku: I actually can't because I'm also questioning that same thing too*Smile***

**Me: Oh I'm gonna die...*sweating*...um so ya see I'm actually a delinquent so school is what kept me busy...**

**Neru: Wait ya actually go to school? I thought you'd just skip class or just ghost school in general?**

**Haku: Neru I think those are the reasons why Set-chan in the position she is now...**

**Me: Exactly...bu-but anyway um I'll explain the dialogue types...**

**Neru: No Haku'll do it ya should go back and do your school work...!**

**Me: Hai...I'll see you during the end credits...**

**Neru: Good Haku please?**

**Haku: *Nods* The dialogues are~:**

**Thoughts = which are always in Italic**

**Memory Thoughts = are in Italic and underlined**

**Memory Dialogs = are in quotations, in Italic and underlined**

**Regular Dialog = is always in quotations**

**Dream sequences = are all in bold letters even the dialog this does not involve Memory thoughts, dialog, or Flashbacks**

**Flashbacks = are all underlined even the dialog**

**Everything in *-* are in bold letters it's just noises and stuff it's the same in every other type of dialog**

**Neru: Good now hope y'all enjoy this and continue to read despise the long wait now bye**

* * *

**The Genius Delinquent and Shy Cat Girl**

**Chapter 3: Neru's POV: A Day Of Joy and Pain**

* * *

_I done fucked up...why did I blurted that out in the first place...fuckin' impulse..._

_"No! It's the exact opposite your smile's actually really cute!"_

_"Eh?! Um..."_

_Oh...SHIT! What the hell did I just say!?_

_"So-Sorry sorry I-I didn't mean it in that way...it's just y'know..."_

_How the hell am I goin' to ovoid this one!?_

_"N-No need to a-apologize...in fact I get it Lu-Lucchi says the same thing...so...it's...ine..."_

_I've been saved!?_

_And how ironic it is that I was saved by Pinky for that matter_

"So...Neru. Why did you brain wash Haku into bringing you here?"

"And you better be having a good reason for this Blondie!"

I looked up to face Lily's gaze and she looked pissed. Pinky's face was also showin' enormous amount of anger. And although they were serious and what not I shrugged `em off. Bad mistake. I kinda knew it was a bad idea off the bat but I didn't care I had bigger things to worry `bout. Plus what can they do to me? Nothin. In all honesty it will take a miracle to get a good hit on me. Let alone a scenario where ya can actually kill me although I wouldn't actually mind to take up that offer.

Pinky was the first to react. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and out of impulse I grabbed her risk. We both glared at each other waitin' for the other person to break eye contact first. Neither of us did. That was probably the reason why Pinky's eyes would change color from a crystal blue to a violent red. That trait is very common among:

_Vampire too huh...? Well two can play at that game_

There's a thing that vampires and only vampires can do it was kinda like how harpies are the only ones who can change between a bird and their human form. But this ability is strictly vampire it's an ability called 'Inner Vision' it was mostly used to impress others which is shitty. And since no one else can see it but vampires it couldn't impress everyone another reason why it's a shitty ability. Hence why most vampires deem it useless unless it's to impress other vampires which I honestly think no one does. But I use it scare `em off so it's very useful for me. One man's junk is another man's treasure I say.

The moment I used the ability Pinky's aura changed and it was really noticeable since even Lily was concerned. Pinky's aura went from strong and demandin' to fearful and cowardly. Pinky's eyes reflected what she saw so I was able to see it myself. A pair of eyes that I thought I would've never seen again and was hopin' I'd never see again. Eyes beyond red neither vivid nor dark. With a golden ring around my long gated pupil. Along with two more near the edge of my eye both inside and out. My gaze still stand but my thoughts weren't exactly in the moment but instead in a moment long before today.

_...Strongest in all of the school yet...I...didn't save him...I couldn't save him...the only siblin' I had...Nero..._

"I—Sorry...I let my anger get the best of me..."

"Humph...now let go and never touch me again and we won't have a problem Pinky"

Pinky immediately let go excusin' herself then head off to were Yowane-san was. Once she was away from me I sat back down in the arm chair ready to get comfortable. Hopin' I could have some peace and quiet but I was ultimately wrong which was pathetic. Now it was Lily's turn to harass me. Granted she knew better than anyone that she couldn't win in a fight with me so I had some leeway. But basically becomin' a questioner was just as bad cause now she diggin' in personal stuff.

"Now spill it Neru. I want answers."

"I didn't do anythin'. She invited me over for lunch plus I gotta job to do that involves her and it starts today"

"Well technically you told her after school the tutoring sessions will begin so technically you don't have to be here until after three"

"Well too bad I'm here for lunch and it works this way. Besides I'm just reviewin' some stuff with her then I'll take my leave"

Lily gave me a look of 'Is that all?'. I nodded then sighed right afterwards since I couldn't help but be...overly sensitive at the moment. And no I don't mean from down there either. I'm emotionally sensitive over here. Just rememberin' the events of today gets my gears turnin'. Which lead to me ultimately question if it was ok for me to be here. Along with the monstrosity that was today just got me a bit annoyed.

_The real question should be what the FUCK didn't happen today!?_

First off I crashed into Yowane-san. Makin' it worse was I landed on top of her...on her boobs. I was sure my embarrassment showed on my face. Hell even Yowane-san's face was red so I'm guessin' it was just as bad for her. But they were soft like marshmallows and squishy like mochi. My mind went towards the perverted end and my body temperature shot through the roof just thinkin' `bout it.

_aaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I even ended up straddlin' her too!? I wanna diiiiiie!_

I sank into the chair as well wishin' the events of today never happened. So enough of that let's go to the next eventful thing. The undercover security guard team. I hate the idea of havin Yowane-san apart of this undercover scheme. To the point where my emotions showed full force durin' the meetin'. I couldn't help it I didn't want my crush in this case Haku—gettin' hurt. And the thought of it put me in an uneasy mood. Plus if word got out that I was apart of this team everyone would either be gunnin' for me or worse go for someone else. I took it into account and started to list off the idiots who will go after me and then those who play dirty and go after someone else.

_And__ since she said she'll do it I have no choice but to protect her from anythin' dangerous even if she didn't ask for a bodyguard I'll still protect her_

Speakin of crush. Her smile was everythin! It was as if I've fallen in love with her all over again. A smile I honestly didn't think she would give me. Cause pretty sure she knew who I was but played dumb when I asked her. Which was nice in a weird sense since everyone would panic just knowin' who I am or would run for the hills if they could. Sadly this gets me to think the most probable possibility of her not likin me in a romantic sense and havin no social skills serves a problem as well. I naturally sound rude and my resting bitch face makes that worse.

_ Ugh! My chances with her are gettin' slimmer and slimmer..._

"Neru come on Haku said food is almost ready we just have to set up the table"

"Hm...? Oh yea sure where we settin' up?"

"Kitchen table and don't think you can get away with not helping"

"Well I wasn't plannin' on gettin' away from it"

"Good now before I forget Neru do me a favor"

"Which is?"

"Don't. Straddle. Haku. Again. At least not until you land the title of 'girlfriend' with her"

Lily grinned with amusement written all over her face. I naturally flipped her off cause FUCK HER! But with that bein' said...I was blushin'. So me flippin' her off only added to her amusement and it was ever so rare she gained that from me. Lily left right after she was headin' towards the kitchen. Obviously. I took a deep breath so I can clam down mentally preparin' myself to face my crush. Only once I had calmed down I followed after Lily so to the kitchen I went still tryin to hide every thought in my mind.

"Hey Blondie get the plates their on top of the cabinet over the sink"

"Oh ha-ha very funny Pinky just cause I'm short jokes on you—"

"What do you mean—! Holy crap you're tall now?!"

"She can use 'Changing Magic' so I wouldn't get much entertainment over her size"

"But isn't that limited to the Harpy breed?"

"I am the strongest and well diverse magics user there is hell I can go up against the chairman and I'll only leave with a few scratches can ya not get that through you're head Pinky?"

"Shut it Blondie!"

"Anyway here's the plates where should I put `em?"

"Can you bring them here Akita-san? It would be easier to plate them"

I did what she asked me I walked over to her handin' Yowane-san the plates. She was `bout to say thanks but her face showed confusion? Shocked expression? Maybe embarrassment? It was hard to say cause she was both blushin and surprised in some sort? The reason she was blushin' was...questionable to say the least but I didn't let it get my hopes up. But what I wasn't questionin' was her shocked expression.

"Wow uhh...y-you're tall...? How did...you...?"

_Ah shit forgot to change back_

"...OH! Yea no I thought it'd be better it grow tall instead of levitatin' all over the place...it's awkward I get it sorry I'll change back—"

"No, no it's absolutely fine to be honest I should learn how to use my magic better like you..."

"Ha—" "Don't say that Haku-chan!"

_This BITCH! Mother fucker took my line! So much for third wheel and what are you grinnin'at Lily!?_

"Just because Blondie over there can use some unique spells doesn't mean you are any less capable than her!"

"That's right and since she will be tutoring you maybe you can learn a few tricks from her"

I didn't mean to but I scoffed at Lily's statement and I was well aware of how that sounded to everyone in the room. But the reason why I can use as much diverse magic as I'm able to were complicated. For one and the easiest reason to explain why is because I'm naturally born strong. For a bit of context let's take a lesson on this taught by me.

Werewolves are naturally strong and physically agile. So beatin a werewolf will take alot of physical strength to achieve victory. But when addin' magic into the equation the tables are turned. It tends to come with a bit of a problem when a werewolf needs to use magic it's more so weak a bit timid. We can use magic absolutely that's a given. But due to it not bein' a primal use most werewolves tend to ignore it and those who don't tend to be the pack leader. Hence why werewolf magic comes out weak so props to those who don't ignore it.

Vampires in the other hand are physically strong enough to put up a fight with a werewolf. And we barely lose to `em when it comes to agility. Or beat `em everytime like a fifty-fifty chance whenever we're up against the ladder. But vampires are more aware of their natural ability to use magic. In a sense Vampires when needed too will use raw strength. Although when the opportunity rises vampires will use their magic ability all the way they would even use magic for the whole battle sometimes. Also they will tend to hone the skill to absolute hell.

Now take those pros and cons and mix `em into one person or me basically. In strength I lose to no one due to me bein a werewolf and since I'm also part vampire due to me bein a hybrid. My raw strength is beyond belief so I can beat anyone with raw strength. While we're at it I can easily beat anyone when it comes to magic ability. And bein smart comes with its own advantages. For example the time it takes to chant a spell it cut ten fold dependin' how smart ya are. So I don't need to chant spells. And experience also helps with how quickly the spells can be casted and yes I mean fightin' experience.

_Advantages of bein smart and advantages that didn't come in handy when most needed...I'm well aware it should have been me on that death bed... _

"Akita-san are you ok...? You have been drinking your water constantly"

"Huh...oh shit sorry didn't mean to I just got lost in thought"

"If...you don't like the food...then you don't have to eat it..."

"NO! I-It's not that I just—ugh...I feel...weird `bout eatin with other people..."

"Sounds like you live alone am I wrong?"

"Ya ain't wrong you're actually correct"

"Well aren't you more responsible then you seem Blondie?"

I glared over at Pinky and she shrugged. I sighed because I didn't know what to do how could I? my thoughts were all over the place. I decided to brush off everythin' and focus on the now. But it got me thinking of how lonely I actually am it was just weird to me since livin alone was what I had grown accustomed to. So suddenly realizing that I'm goin to eat with others felt weird but...I liked it. I looked up and saw all three of `em enjoyin' a delicious meal while having a smile on their faces. It was a scene I wasn't accustom to see for so long.

Although I didn't want Haku feel some type of way cause I refused what she made for every one. And so I ate the food...best decision I ever made. What Haku made was simple and I think it was best that way. To take it from her perspective it was a good idea to stick to somethin everyone was familiar with. Along with somethin' new for everyone to try.

"Amazing as always Haku-chan! I honestly wish I can hire you as my personal chef!"

"If I had the money for that I would do the same as Luka-san!"

"Eheheh...gl-glad both of you liked it...um Akita-san? What about you? Do you...like the food?"

"Hmm? Mhmm!"

I couldn't really talk at the moment at least not with my mouth full. I'm a delinquent and all but I have table manners. So I used magic to get my thoughts across on Yowane-san's cookin out. It took me a bit to cast since I was distracted by some good ass food but I successfully finished the spell.

_It's amazin'! Honest to everythin' I haven't had a good ass meal like this in a while and before ya ask I suck at cookin' I'm smart and all but cookin ain't my strong suit_

I gave her a thumbs up for her to understand how awesome her food was. But in my opinion even that wasn't enough to show how amazing it was. Although it was worth it to see her smile at my actions. It was a genuine smile that held a hint of bashfulness. And her smile made me happy and I mean extremely happy. It made me so happy to the point where I subconsciously wagged my tail in excitement which was kinda embarrassin' on my part. Yet I couldn't really stop myself from gettin that excited but thank the gods no one saw what happened.

"So Haku-chan how are your studies going?"

"WhY Are yOu aSking?"

_Aw jeez...I want to both want to laugh out of amusement and cry for you Haku..._

"Please don't tell me you have been neglecting them, right...?"

"Of course not! Its just...um how do I say this..."

"Her grades are the lowest in the whole school—"

"Lily-nee!"

"Haku-chan! How could you!?"

"I'm trying here give me some credit Lucchi!"

_Ouch...a critical hit done by Pinky and Lily towards Haku_

"Let me finish Luka-san. Yes her grades are bad but that doesn't mean she can't improve. This is where—?"

Lily turned towards me and gave me an all knowin look. I knew what she wanted me to say but I didn't say anything cause I wanna eat in peace. Instead I continued to eat slowly hopin to get on her nerves. Lily sighed and I got the impression that she knew what I wanted to do. So she continues to talk but I cut her off receivin' a little glare from her.

"And that's where I come in Pinky you've tested me on this so ya know how smart I am first hand don'cha?"

"And before anything else is said Neru actually helped Teto improve her math scores in a week"

"Hmmm...Are there any other options?"

"OI—!" "No."

"Fine I'll go with this. But. If I catch ear that you're bullying Haku it's your grave Blondie"

"Wouldn't have it any other way Pinky"

"Um—if we're done I'm going to go wash the dishes...and uhh Lucchi mind helping?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure no problem"

"Me and Neru will clean the table then"

I nodded in agreement as I saw Pinky and Haku walk towards the sink. Lily gave me a bonk in the head while I wasn't payin attention cause I actually wasn't I paid no mind to anyone other then Haku. With my arms crossed I looked at her and I wasn't sure if it was the normal her. Because she was or it seems like Lily was apologetic `bout somethin. I looked at her and I was fairly concerned on she was gonna do to me or what joke she was gonna pull.

But too bad me bein me was gettin ready to joke bout the look on her face and get on her nerves. When Lily turned to me reluctantly and bowed. My jaw dropped and went ten feet underground. First off I wasn't on the receivin end of apologies never really was even before my days of being a delinquent. It was quite the opposite of that I was the one givin `em out. Second now BEIN the delinquent no one apologizes to me for anythin. Instead they all blame it on me even if I never done anythin. So it came as a shock when Lily out right bowed down to apologize.

"Sorry it's my fault for having everyone act this way all because of a tutoring session"

"Well—uhh...oof um—"

_Holy shit...I don't know how to answer that—! This is a joke right? where's the punchline?_

"Anyway if you don't want to do this it's fine I don't want to add more wood to the fire"

_OK~! No punchline..._

"Considerate yes. But too late for that plus I in a sense owe ya one..."

"Hm...? OH—! Right well I guess you do owe me...in a sense"

"Exactly in a sense. But let's hurry up and clean"

_God I was actually nice and considerate...! WHO THE FUCK AM I?!_

Lily didn't say anythin instead handed me a cleanin rag I took it without any complaints bout it and started to clean. We finished pretty quickly and were the first ones to relax. And we didn't say anythin' to each other after our exchange with each other and well Lily was able to relax while I had to think up some questions. It wasn't hard but it wasn't easy either. I had to guess which was Haku's worse subject along with her best.

Takin certain things into perspective my guess was math along with science was one of her ok subjects. At best. Then came in History which I was confident was her worse subject. Plus English class cause learnin another language is hard as it is. Japanese class I know should be easy but I played it safe and classified it as an 'ok' subject.

Home Ec class she should be gettin A+ across the board. So I didn't need to worry `bout that class any time soon. Lastly came gym. I wasn't sure for this one. Since Haku didn't look to be fit. Then again she literally just filet a tuna. And a fuckin tuna weights a good amount and probably to filet it took some skill along with strength. Takin' that to account I classified it as an B- to an A class.

_So from best to worse we have: Home Ec, Gym, Science, Math, Japanese, History then English cool I can work with that! Now that leave Magic's class-_

"We finished and look! I convinced Haku-chan to give us pudding!"

"Correction you just took it and brought it here in the living room"

"Pffft Hahaha! You've been exposed Pinky!"

"UGGGHH! Fine then! Looks like you lost your share!"

"Hold the fuck up why do I lose my share?! And I don't got enough time to deal with your ass I got shit to do here"

"OK! Why don't you just fuck off you bi—!"

"That's enough from the both of you Luka-san follow me outside you need to cool off"

"...I'm taking the pudding with me"

Lily sighed and led Pinky to the front door and without exchangin any words we still gave each other a look. So even without speakin neither of us backed down. Once Pinky and Lily left I soften up or loosened up a bit. Turnin around I saw Haku walkin off to the kitchen. I didn't think she wanted to avoid the topic of studyin so bad. I got up and followed suit as Haku still made her way to the kitchen.

"Yowane-san get back here."

"Uuuu...c-can we maybe do this another time...?"

"No sorry. I said I'd get your grades up and that's what I'll do"

"...Ok...can—!"

Haku stopped mid sentence and looked scared in some way. Honestly I didn't think someone could be so scared of doin school work. Sighin I asked what was wrong but she couldn't really talk. Haku was stutterin and looked more bothered by the second. She started to laugh nervously and walk away slowly. I looked at her in dismay cause this scene was laughable and pathetic at the same time. She looked around to find an answer but it looked like she didn't find one.

"I-I uhh...um...well you see—um hi uh...bye—!"

"Wait ya can't just—!"

I immediately got ready to dash off and stop her but I got startled. Startled by the burst of the door behind me. I saw Lily rush inside goin over to were Haku disappeared. When I snapped out of it I followed in pursuit my train of thought was she was in danger and I didn't want her to get hurt. Passin the kitchen and into another hallway. I saw that they both went into a room and I didn't think I could go in. So I didn't. Maybe out of respect for privacy I didn't go into the room. And the door wasn't looked either since I didn't hear it lock. But still I stayed out of the room. It was probably Haku's room and I didn't want to barge in. I took a deep breath and relaxed for a bit before knockin the door.

***Knock Knock***

"Hey, Yowane-san ya can't just run away and try to ovoid doin school work"

No response. I knocked once more.

"Come on Lily's gonna murder me if she doesn't see results and Pinky will think I'm bullyin ya so can ya come out"

_Please don't be afraid of me..._

I saw the door knob slowly turn as well as the door creak open. Haku's face slowly emerged from behind the door. She laughed nervously which I thought was cute.

"Um...sorry...I just remembered that my room was messy...I didn't mean to scare you..."

"Oh, uhh I didn't think you'd be a messy person an' ya didn't scare me..."

"Ah...orry for misinterpreting that..."

_Aaahhh shit no not like that don't apologize...! Quick Neru think of somethin!_

"...I no—Mo-More like concerned...`bout how ya'd try to run away from this...is all..."

_Awww don't go all tsundere on me Neru-Neru~_

_Fuckin shut it!_

"Th-Thank you actually...for taking some time off your day to tutor me..."

"It's fine really so uhh come on then I gotta ask ya some questions"

"Ri-Right"

"Here take this questioner and take all the time ya need there ain't no rush and I'll ask Pinky to make one on the spot for ya so it's fair that cool with ya?"

"Yes! Um ok no time limit right?"

"No time limit. Now I'll let ya be since I'll just in your way"

"AH! Wait um...just wait a minute"

I nodded as Haku quickly closed the door and it sounded like she was desperately tryin to find something and eventually found it. How do I know? simple it's cause she opened the door. What had caught me off guard was when she did open the door Haku had moved out the way and motioned for me to come in. I'm pretty sure I had a moment of 'What the...fuck...? Am I high?'. I started to really question my whole life...and I started to weigh out the pros and cons of everythin' which wasn't much.

_Ok so if I go in there I will probably get socked by Pinky or Lily...but I'd get to be alone with my crush..._

"I can't really concentrate on my own so..."

"Cool I'll help keepin' ya on track then"

_I'll take that punch later_

Walkin' into her room I saw she had a small study desk and it seemed to be used quite often with all the papers and stacks of books on it. Which got me to worry `bout somethin' else but I put that thought to the side. Continuin' to look around her bed was neat and tidy even the book self was all neat and stuff noticin' most of what was on the self were work books. Along with one or two volumes of manga but that was it not much of a personal touch in her room. Granted the color of her walls where a lot different from the ones in the hallway or any other room and she seemed to like cats from the stuffed toys on her bed. But not much was goin' on.

_Either she spends way too much time in the kitchen or she's too busy..._

I looked `round once more and realized everythin' in her room was study or school related. I walked to the book shelf and all the notes on it was undeniable Haku had been doin' nothin' but studyin' the whole time. Which made me realize cookin' was her outlet a stress free zone. Sighin' I went to where Haku was sat at the study desk no less. Immediately I snatched the questioner I gave her and folded it up stuffin' it up in my pocket. Haku looked stun and she obviously didn't know how to react. I looked at her and she could tell I wasn't happy with her she backed down even more and I loosened up.

"How many hours do you study for everyday?"

"Um...I don't really keep track...sorry..."

"Ok how `bout this `bout how many times a day do you cook everyday?"

"About four...once for breakfast second for lunch and lastly for dinner"

"That's three not four"

"That's because I randomly go into the kitchen to make something sweet"

"And before you do you're always studyin' only when you can't solve a difficult question you go to the kitchen the sweetness of whatever you bake helps you relieve yourself from all the stress"

"Well yes-Wait! Why do you know that? Are you stalking me?!"

"What?! NO! Your room is filled with nothin' but study books and work books! You basically don't do nothin but study! Look since I'm now your tutor I'll tell you when to study you're no longer studyin' day in and day out unless I tell ya so"

"...But I have a test tomorrow..."

_Fuck the demons called teachers_

"...Two hours. So We're startin' now but we need to get out of your room"

I led Haku out of her room before she started to question it and took her to the livin' room. There we were met with Pinky and Lily both held different expressions Lily looked smug like she was expectin' me to react in some way. Pinky on the other hand was more pissed off probably thought I did somethin' I wasn't supposed to. I sat Haku down and told Prez and Pinky to listen to what I had to say although this wasn't going to be easy bein' the delinquent and all. Lily was all ears but Pinky wasn't I wanted to slap the shit out of her but I held back. I went and mention Haku was doing somethin' bad and Pinky went towards to Haku to get answers but didn't she then turned to me.

_Oh so THAT got your attention! Son of a bitch...!_

"It ain't to worrisome but I can't work with dead wood so-"

"No need to be rude! Haku is to capable of good grades just like any other person as long as she puts in the effort!"

"Excuse my rudeness Spoiled Brat! But that is exactly why I can't work with that Yowane-san does nothin' but study all day!"

"But I don't see a problem...with...that...oh..."

"Exactly I managed to figure out somethin' she's been doin' for who knows how long in a matter of minutes while y'all couldn't figure it out in who knows how long"

"I get her brain can't cram anything if she can't let it settle in Haku how long have you been doing this for?"

"A while now...since high school started..."

"Explains a lot..."

Haku immediately started to apologize for what she's done and she sounded really desperate as if Haku was tryin' to get us to forgive her. She didn't really do anythin' too bad she was just abusin' the study routine she made for herself. Lily looked as if she didn't know what to do while Pinky seemed upset and she seemed angry I was hopin' she wasn't angry with Haku. I looked back at my white haired crush and sat next to her and told her she was fine and not really worth to get upset `bout.

"Think of it this way...at least ya can have the ability to change it...before it's too late..."

"...Um Akita-san do you...have something you wish you could have changed...?"

_"...Ne...ru..."_

_Why am I?_

"Akita-san...?"

"Huh?! Oh-! Yea...I have a lot of things I wish I could turn the clock back for...but I don't have that option...at least you can change it now...and also I said two hours to study for that test so let's get started before I change it back to one"

"Yes ma'am'

I stood up and asked Pinky to go get her stuff which she did she came back with spare paper and pencils. She put the bag to the side and place the papers on the coffee table. Then she sat in front of us crossin' her legs I was waitin' for the worse to happen but it never came instead it was like a deadly silence it was unsettlin' to say the least. So I ignored her completely and asked Haku what was the test for which became my easiest two hours of tutorin' since I've been doin' this.

"Magic's class? That's easy! Now what's the basic topic of the test?"

"Companions..."

"Isn't that the easiest test you can take in that class?"

"Well it could be but if ya don't have a clear image or if ya ain't confident it turns into a 'failure' as the teachers call it"

"True although over seas they weren't called 'Companions' they were called 'Familiars' or 'Fallie' but it's the same concept right?"

"It is but the key difference is 'Companions' are actually solid as if they where real and I get the impression that type of magic was forbidden on school grounds over their right Pinky?"

***Nods***

"So why ya so nervous `bout it Yowane-san?"

"...Because I don't like people staring at me..."

"Stage fright...? Not what I was expecting...is their anything else?"

"I can't cast it right...or I sometimes forget the chant..."

I feel as if I became a therapist of some sort...

"Well that's all you Neru"

"Why just me? This magic is right up your ally Fox!"

"Oh just because I specialize in illusion, clone and fire magic makes me a great candidate?!"

"Exactly! Yowane-san do you have a backyard?"

***Shakes Head***

Well shit...

Lily asked why we needed one and my response was simple practice and stage fright control. Since we all knew this type of magic isn't best performed in small spaces like this one. If the spell comes out wrong it'll leave a mess of both broken items and a magical mess when worse comes to worse. I quickly pulled up every known location that was insolated or minimum people walked through. Before I could say anythin' Pinky spoke up and said we can practice at her place which seemed like a good idea but it was three hours away from here. Three hours that we don't have so Lily suggested we go practice by the school court yard but I said no since me bein' there would only bring problems instead of good.

_...I guess we're goin' to that place..._

"Great so where are we going to be headed to where no one's around?"

"I got a place and we don't need to walk either"

"Sweet...how do we get there in the first place Neru?"

."Teleportation that's how but let's go outside first"

"Wait how the hell none of us know that type of magic and that type of magic is limited to mystics! And not only that not all mystics are able to perform it!"

"It's me you're talkin' to Pinky and I'm full of surprises~"

Lily was face palmin' but she consulted Pinky since she was left shell shocked even Haku was helpin' Lily get Pinky back to her senses. I went to the door and held it open for all three of them but I snickered when I saw Pinky's face. When we were all outside I worked my magic...literally. I did some hand motions and boom! teleportation portal at your service. I stepped into the portal and everyone else followed me that's when the portal disappeared. No one panicked but everyone did question where they were. I knew where I was but by no means am I gonna spill that information to anyone.

"`ight we're here so let's get started we only got two hours so Yowane hope ya can get this in two"

"I-I'll do my best!"

"Good! Pinky show how the compainons look like over seas and start small please"

"Got it."

Pinky started to chant and lil' by lil' the magic started to form into an animal. When she finished chantin' the animal immediately appeared in front of her a small bird. Haku immediately thought it was cute and she was smilin' from ear to ear I...pouted a bit...since Pinky was the one who received that reaction and not me but I made sure to stop before anyone noticed the pout was on my face. I clapped my hand together and asked Lily to do the same thing this time I asked her to go bigger. She started to chant and Lily had formed two companions one was a white blue eyed fox and the other a blue eyed black wolf which was fine but she misinterpreted what I said a bit.

"OOOHHH! Lily-nee I didn't think you could summon two at the same time!"

"Not bad for the Student Council President but I can summon four instead of two"

"Thank you for the praise Haku and Luka-san but this isn't the extent of my summoning ability"

"Ok before y'all start competing and what not Haku give it a go"

"B-but are you not going to summon a companion Akita-san...?"

"No I have to see how you do it before I show you how to properly summon one"

"Ri-Right! Here I go...!"

_Let's just hope it doesn't blow up in our faces or anythin' like that..._

Haku stepped forward and sheepishly started to chant and I immediately noticed key things she did wrong. First off she wasn't reciting the spell with confidence so most likely the annunciations are ever so slightly wrong. Second reciting she isn't supposed to recite what Lily or Pinky had chanted she needed to come up with a chant that's most suitable for her. Now that's something teachers don't tell you but back to the point when Haku's companion it was semi distorted. Some parts were see through others where solid and there were sometimes glitch back and forth.

I looked up from her companion and Haku's face seemed disappointed and looked like she wanted to cry and compared to Pinky's and Lily's companions she had every reason to cry. But I hated the thought of that so I stepped forward and made sure to meet her gaze she looked at me apologetically I shook my head. I told her to calm down and it was fine I wasn't expectin' much for her first time without proper guidance so I made her look up and stand strait.

"Stand strait and look up never at your feet cause if you're gonna improve your skills so do does your confidence gotta go up so with that said do me a favor tell me your thought process throughout the whole chant"

"Um...ok...uhh thought...? Process...?"

"Yea like what went through your mind besides the spell like maybe you thought of an animal, a constellation, maybe a type of sweet in your case what did you think of?"

"Um...tail..."

"Tail? That's new uhh anything else in specific...?"

"Yes your tail"

Haku pointed towards my tail and I instinctively looked behind me then when I looked back at Haku I turned red like really red it kinda felt like I was glowin' because of my blush. I panicked and started to look away and blinked nervously in a very quick manner I slapped my face and gained composer that way very quickly. But when I looked back at Haku she was smilin' for no reason and she probably didn't see me slap myself but I did have one question runnin' through my head:

_Mine tail? Wait why mine?_

"Your tail is fluffy I've seen other werewolves but neither of them ever had a tail like yours!"

_And I gained my answer apparently..._

"O-Ok enough...let's get down to business here instead of focusin' o-on my tail try focusin' on somethin' else-"

"But am I not supposed to focus on the spell?"

"That too but to actually make what you want to appear you have to picture that in your mind that's somethin' your Sensei will never tell y'all"

"Wait will that actually help...?"

"It actually does help now give it a shot"

***Nods***

Haku once again gets ready to cast the spell when she closes her eyes takes a deep breath and exhales. Then put's on a confident face and starts to chant the spell. I looked over at her companion and it started to appear more well done then her first try. Compared to her first one it didn't glitch around so that was a very much a step up I grinned in success knowin' Haku can get a good grade if guided well enough. When she finished she looked back at me with a big smile and her eyes were sparklin' from her success. I gave her a small applause with a smile on my face.

"I did it! I did it Akita-san! I finally did it! Oh my god I never once actually did it!"

"Then let's keep practicin' we still got `bout an hour twenty so next thing we gotta fix is the hollowness and also how long you can keep it before it disappears cool?"

"Yeah! Very cool!"

"Cool here so instead of you thinkin' of the normal concept of what companions are which is just a mirage right?"

"Right! Oh! I get it so instead of thinking of an illusion think of it as an actual animal!"

"Exactly that's also how you can get it do move around like this-!"

Turnin' `round and extendin' my hand out I summoned two wolves and made them start to run at full speed while they jumped around. I made them come back and made `em sit in front of Haku and I. Haku's eyes shot wide in amazement and I felt really proud at that so I made more companions...so I basically started to show off. The amount of companions I made were a bit of an over kill even if I was showin' off but seriously I made two more wolf pups, birds, some bunnies here and there cats too. So I basically I recreated a good chunk of the animal kingdom so show off was an extreme understatement but Haku seemed very happy and impressed so I was fine with it.

"How long will it take for me to get that good! Or at least how long will it take to at least make two animals!"

"It'll take a bit not gonna lie but you'll get there due time now that ya got a good look at how its gotta be give it a shot Yowane-san"

"Hai!"

Once again she inhales and exhales and with a loud, clear voice she takes a shot at castin' her companion. She summoned a clear non glitch-able companion it was just an illusion either. When finished she looked at her companion and smiled Haku was excited that she got it I gave her a thumbs up but now came the second part time. Quickly I told Haku to not lose focus on her companion and try to be calm it was hard for her and we needed to try a few times but she never gave up so it was a very good plus.

"Ok this will be your last try since our two hours are up but remember the only way to tell that ya got full control and you're able to keep it for longer is if it's eyes are the same color as yours got it?"

"Hai! I think I'm ready-!"

"Good how you're ready for your audience Haku-chan~!"

"Eh! Wait no-! I wasn't ready!"

"Oh come on it will just be us if you are able to do this in front of us then you can make it in class!"

"Yea and if all goes to hell we at least know ya passed with flyin' colors even if Sensei won't say it or even if it ain't on paper"

"Holy shit that's the most sensible thing you said Neru!"

"Fuck off before I leave ya here and I'll make sure you're not able to get out"

"Well I'm never going to test that out"

We basically gave Haku a lot of encouragin' words until she finally decided she was ready to summon. This time she didn't take a deep breath instead she shot right into it. Which looked good since she was gainin' some confidence but now came will she actually be able to fully maintain that companion. It was a first for me but I crossed my fingers hopin' she'd nailed it. I subconsciously griped my left arm out of nervousness and looked at Haku as she kept her confidence in chantin' her spell. Her companion formed slowly from feet up and it turned out to be a small white cat but it's eyes were clear so she didn't have full control.

Come on Haku ya can do it! Come on! Ah-!

Slowly but surely Haku opened her eyes and as she did her companion's clear eyes started to change to a vivid red. My eyes widen when I witnessed how Haku gained control over her companion and I was proud. When she fully opened her eyes and took her attention off of her companion but to us she seemed relived. And she finally smiled when she knew she was good to go that's when Lily and Pinky ran up to Haku and celebrated her first official companion. I grinned and started to walk away since two hours were up I needed to get Haku back home and I needed to go ask Ann for somethin'.

***Whistle***

"Oi! Y'all three we gotta go and if ya ain't gonna come good luck gettin' outta this forest!"

"Hai~!"

The three cheerful girls came runnin' at me as I made my teleportation portal. Once again I went through first and everyone else followed since I placed the portal infront of Haku's place we didn't need to walk too long. I walked with `em to the door but when Haku unlocked her door to let everyone in I didn't step foot inside her house. Lily and Pinky looked at me in suspicion but since I told Lily I'll be out once I was done there wasn't any real reason for me to stay here anymore. I felt sad at the thought since I was deemed a tutor not a friend I couldn't really stay longer then I needed too I looked up at Haku and told her I had to go.

"Oh um ok...thanks for helping me summon a companion...!"

"No prob it's part of the job description to help ya with that...I-I should get going"

"A-Actually be fore you go do you- Would you like anything...?"

Uhh...ok that's very much a first

"Ok a bit of context is needed for that..."

"Ri-Right sorry! Um I thought...I should give you something since you're helping me..."

"Another slice of that cheese cake would be awesome actually"

"Ah...sorry but I don't have any...orry"

Fuck! Shit moron! That's not what I meant fuck...!

"Nah! I was just jokin' I'm fine really honestly ya don't gotta give me anything' Yowane-san"

Haku was kinda still sad but she soon perked up and told me to stay put while she went to get somethin' and that's what I did. It didn't take long for her to come back but she didn't come back empty handed. She had a small container that she handed to me and I took it out of impulse I looked inside and it was a hand full of cookies. I checked back at Haku and she confirmed they were for me and me alone I repeatedly said it was fine but she insisted I take it. So that's what I did with no more complaints I took the container and thanked her for it.

"You're welcome and before you go I have Home EC class everyday before lunch if I ever make a cheese cake again I'll be sure to save you a slice"

My god you're an angel!

"Thanks for that information and the cookies um I should get going now...bye see ya tomorrow- Oh! no studyin' until I say so!"

"Got it no studying! See you tomorrow then...bye"

"Yea...bye"

Before it got any more awkward than that with the cookies in hand I bolted to the next block I couldn't bear that awkwardness any longer. When I got to the next block I looked behind me and saw Haku was no longer at her door and all I saw was lit windows along with the shadows of the three girls I spent most of my day with. Sighin' I headed towards Ann's house once again I felt odd bein' alone was my everyday yet havin' spent my whole day with others felt more fun then when I'm alone. I looked at the container of cookies Haku gave me and smiled softly to myself while I remembered most of today's events.

_I guess today was fun..._

I quickly came to the decision that I had to apologize Ann so I teleported to her front door. When I knocked her door I didn't gain any response I knocked once more and the door crept open. Her lights were on but only the lights at her work station were on I walked over and the closer I got I herd Ann speakin' with someone. When I was even closer I saw Ann in her battle stance and I knew that wasn't a good sign. I prepared a fire counter attack when I heard Ann run in my direction. Obviously I stopped her in her tracks and she was scared for dear life and she was pale as if she seen a ghost.

"Neru this isn't funny! You know I'm scared of ghost and now you've seen my reaction you can stop now!"

"The hell stop what?! I didn't do anythin' I wasn't even near here all day! And if I was goin' to scare ya I would have stopped it before ya were this scared!"

"So you mean...it's real...!?"

"What's real?! I'm not gettin' anythin' Ann"

"The ghost Neru! The fucking ghost that's in my work room!"

"Excuse me...?"

"I get it Neru it sounds insane but I'm serious I'm not lying!"

"...Ok Fine I get it I'll go in the room-"

"NO!"

Ann grabbed my arm and pulled me close to her practically beggin' me not to go into her room. I was really confused as to why she refused to let me in but I assured her no one was gonna kill me. Along with makin' sure I wasn't goin' to smash or brake her stuff I knew how important her research was plus her research is what healed me more times then I can count. But yet that wasn't enough to convince Ann to let go of me so instead I shook her off me but that didn't stop her from grabbin' me again.

"Ann I'm serious let go I'll be fine"

"No! You won't! Because that ghost is-!"

"Neru...? Holy crap Neru! It's been so long!"

"...Ne...ro..."

"...Neru...you should leave you can't see this"

"Ann! Why'd you ran away I'm not a stranger you know me-"

"Ann...I-I think I should tell ya this...but I started seein' Nero but it was all just illusions bu-but I don't think this is one of `em..."

"Oh hey! Ya still speak with mom's accent I didn't think you would still be speaking like that?"

"Do you think this has to do with both of you being of vampire blood?"

I shrugged my shoulder because I didn't know the answer to her question. Sure we had a vampire mom she was the one who taught me what I know but Nero never showed any signs of vampirism in him. Even when we went to get a check up nothin' showed he had vampire blood in him but when I look at Nero in front of me he has every wound he received durin' the games. I didn't want to believe he's alive since he wasn't but a part of me wanted him to be standin' right there. He was even wearin' his battle outfit from that day but it was all torn some parts were...bloodier then others.

"Ca-Can ya show me your arm...?"

"Oh you wanna see the scar we received when we were just kids it was your first out break y'know?"

Nero lifted up his sleeve and showed me his forearm and I saw two puncture wounds on him both of even level. I looked at his expression as he explained how he got the wounds. He acted out some parts even explained how mom got me off Nero in the first place and word per word he was right `bout what happened that day. Only I really knew what happened that day in detail but we told Ann he had a scar on his forearm so when he showed his scar both of us were shell shocked.

"Neru you know how you said what you saw before are illusions do you think other people would be able to see him...?"

"No way...he's-ugh But no way plus if they do we'll set up a war zone because his story is out there y'know how I'll be framed!? And my cr-AHEM someone I know can't see that or else I'll lose `em!"

"True but I have my ways to cause amnesia to other people so what we're gonna do is take him outside and see if anyone else will see him!"

"Hmm, not gonna happen Ann no one saw me climb into your open window earlier"

***Inhale***

_Oh she's gonna blow...!_

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CLIMB THROUGH MY WINDOW AND LEAVE THE CURTIN DO YOU KNOW THAT SOME OF MY POTIONS ARE WIND, TEMPRETURE, AND LIGHT SENSITIVE YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST CLOSED THE CURTIN!"

I asked Ann if she was ok when she finished screamin' she said she was done but her blue eyes held the rest of her fury in them. Nero looked like he knew he fucked up but at least he knew but I was goin' to catch her backlash. I kinda didn't want to deal with this since I just had a really nice day so I told Ann we'd just sleep it off since there was no way this was happenin'. So basically I called bullshit for this entire ordeal Nero said he'd come back with me and that's how that ended. But I did tell Ann if I still see him I'll come back to her and we'd both scream in fear for our sanity.

"Sure but are you sure you were...you know the most effected from his...'disappearance'..."

"It'll be fine no one can kill me...also sorry...for yesterday...but I'll leave ya for now and I'll take Nero with me"

"I really get to go home! Holy shit I haven't seen our room in so long hurry up I wanna go see it!"

I looked at Nero in disbelieve and I even herd Ann sigh and I couldn't blame her I mean seriously I didn't think I'd be seein' ghosts in this time. When I-er when we stepped outside to head home I looked around in my surroundin's when people walked by no one seemed to notice Nero beside me. Some even went through Nero but I could tell they felt something like a chill down their spine because they looked back but only saw me and no one else. This was when I knew Nero wasn't lyin' then again I should've known he wasn't lyin' he doesn't lie often.

I'll look insane if I strike up a conversation with him...and yet I have too ask how the hell he got here...

_"Here's a gift Neru!"_

_"Hm? Holy shit! Ya got me a phone!"_

Looks like I just figured out a way to strike up conversation...sadly I don't have that on me

When we got home Nero was more or less shocked I mean I haven't cleaned up the house in a good ass while but that's when I was alone so I had more then enough time ignorin' house chores. And Nero was-is? He's a clean freak in a sense Nero always had a habit to keep things neat and ran the house like a well oiled machine. That was probably the reason why Nero started to scream in my ear `bout how awful this place looked but he saved the last of his naggin' for our room. He complained `bout everythin' in the room from how bad it smelled to the clothin' all over the floor basically everythin' was bad.

_I'm not sure if I miss him or I don't at this point..._

"Alright I'm off to bed night Nero hope ya ain't here in the mornin'"

"One that's rude second how can you sleep in this mess and lastly since I don't sleep I'll clean your room for ya"

"Yea sure ya will"

I placed the container I had been holdin' on my night stand and laid in bed ignorin' whatever was bein' said. I didn't want to hear it from him if it was Lily fine even Pinky since I can see her chewin' me out for this. But not Nero I didn't want to here it from someone who isn't suppose to be here they weren't supposed to be here. I closed my eyes shut thinkin' it would all go away in the mornin' but I didn't know tryin' to fall asleep was so hard to do I was easily able to sleep why is that now it was so hard.

_"Y'know Neru I think we can win this!"_

_"Pfft, what's with the 'can' part it's we ARE gonna win this we've won so far we got nothin' to lose"_

_"My trip over seas that's what I got to lose Neru unlike you who's planned to stay here and find herself a girl friend~"_

_"Oh fuck off! I-I'll eventually find one! And when I do I'll know it I always had a good intuition for findin' the good shit in life!"_

_"Oh so the amount of girls who have fallen for ya so far and scream your name during the game ain't enough for ya?"_

_"Oh fuck off my god you're so annoyin' sometimes!"_

**_*ZZZZSSTTTTT* *BOOM*_**

_"Ne...ru...I'm sorry...I-I...won't get to see...th-that girlfriend...of yours..."_

_"NO! WAIT NERO!"_

**_*Static noise*_**

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" ***ROOOOAAAAARRRRRRR***_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I woke up in fear, anger, and my heart was beatin' like a drum it was ringin' in my ears. My eyes started to hurt and just the thought of havin' the lights on was just pissin' me off. Somethin' rubbed me off the wrong way but I remembered what Ann told me so I looked up and didn't see anyone there I took a sigh of relief since it ment I didn't have to be bothered by ghosts. I stood up and got out of my bed and I felt kinda hungry so I looked over at my night stand and saw there was nothin' there. I stared at it blankly and constantly kept blinkin' as if it helped for the item to return.

_Oh for the love of...!_

Furiously I walked into the kitchen and was met with the one person who wasn't welcome in this house anymore. A blonde boy sittin' on the kitchen counter readin' a newspaper from god knows where he got it from. All while drinkin' somethin' outta a mug he had a clam aura `round him as if he had nothin' to worry `bout. The boy looked up and his honey golden eyes lit up he stood up and welcomed me to a mug full of somethin' I was mad sure but what tipped me over the edge was that he insisted I had some cookies. Those cookies where in a container that Haku had given me yesterday.

"Yo Neru I don't know where you got these cookies but dam! These are the shit"

"I. Myself! Will kill you Nero! If you eat another one of those cookies! So drop it!"

"Uhhh...ok why you so defensive `bout some cookies Neru?"

_Cause my crush gave me those cookies! God fuckin'-AAAAHHHH!_

"What's in the mug...?"

"Nothing much just something simple"

"Heh, simple my ass ya never was someone to go simple now tell me what's in the mug?"

"It's a KitKat hot chocolate"

I took a sip of the hot chocolate and shit it was actually really good but it got me to question where he got the KitKat from since I had nothin' in the fridge besides soda. When I questioned it his response was more than scary since apparently he went to the store and bought it but he told us no one could see him but me and Ann so far. Questionin' it even further Nero said he found the money in one of my pants pockets so with the money he went to the store I could just already see the horror in peoples faces.

"What the fuck did ya do...?"

"Make you an awesome drink to go with `em bombing cookies?"

"I'm goin' off with Ann-"

"Can I have the last cookie?"

"No!"

Takin' the last cookie out of the container and finishin' off the mug I grabbed my keys and started to rush off towards Ann's place. Nero came suit and started to ask some questions `bout the cookies but I didn't wan't so spill anythin' to him. I walked through the streets and still no one noticed Nero besides me so I kept on walkin' as if he was never there. Just like yesterday I gave a knock on the door and Ann came to the door he was rubbin' her eyes as if she didn't sleep but when she looked at me she froze. Her eyes darted back and forth and sighed in anger or in agony but either way she was not happy to see me at her door and for the first time I wasn't the cause.

"So he wasn't just our tiredness getting to us..."

"Nope...can I come in?"

"Yes"

_This is gonna be one hell of a day..._

* * *

**Me: Yes that's now this chapter finished on to the next!*Proud***

**Haku: Yup*happy* now about that school work...?**

**Me: Finished! So I can continue to write all night!**

**Neru: Ok any thoughts `bout this? Haku? Setsuna?**

**Haku: No not really I do enjoy the awkward moments we have!*Happy***

**Neru: Dispise us havin our very comfortable moments*Grin***

**Me: Those are my favorite parts to write it brings a nice feeling to you two since the only way y'all can have a decent conversation is through school work**

**Haku: I think that's why I like it it's a fun reminder of how comfortable we can get is we try**

**Neru: But when we don't it gets ugly really bad y'know how many times we had to do that scene?**

**Me: Too many to count we all lost it because Neru fucked up and said your first name**

**Haku: Oh yeah!*Excited* but I think we should end it here since Set-chan wants to continue to write**

**Me: Correct I do but I just gotta proof read it so it shouldn't take too long to finish*Scratches Head***

**Neru: Cool well ya heard my queen we gotta end it here folks!*Grin***

**Haku: *Blushing*Um it's kind of embarrassing for you to call me your 'Queen' Neru...**

**Me: *Smirk* But she ain't wrong~ right Neru~?**

**Neru: Haku IS and WILL always be my Queen**

**Haku: *Blushing*OK stop it Neru...**

**Me+Neru: Kawaii~~~!*Smile***

**Me: Well thank you for reading this sorry for takin sk long but hope you'll continue to read this story**

**Neru+Haku: Now then Sarabara~~~~~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Me:** *Singing*I got nothing better to do then write fanfiction~! Someone please save me~!**

**Neru: Looks like she broke, Haku! Go get Miku! I heard she can whack some sense into those who need it**

**Me: *Still Singing*I need some air but I can't go outside~! Even my sugar high is depleting~ and I have no candy at home~! **

**Haku: She really did brake**

**Me: Luka-nee is scary as hell just like Neru~**

**Neru: Hold the fuck up!*Hits me accross my head***

**Me: AH—! ...I'm back...!**

**Haku: Okaeri, but I think you might have to run it*Worrying***

**Me: Why?*Looks at Neru*Ohhh...well...that makes two**

**Haku: Hm? Who else did you anger?**

**Me: Luka-nee*Blunt*Oh and uh 'anger' isn't the word I'd use more like 'Furious'*Grin***

**Neru: Very accurate.*Pissed off***

**Haku: So I'm guessing she's after you too?*Concerned*You're more and more similar to the Kagamine twins**

**Me: *Excited*We can be a trio! Anyway*Looks at Neru*Hmm...yea...welp Haku if anything happens—**

**Luka: *Kicks the door*SEEETSUUNAAAAAA!**

**Me: *Smiles*Well that's my cue*Panic sets in*I'll leave this intro and ending in your hands Haku. Bye!*Runs***

**Luka+Neru: *Shouting*GET BACK HERE!*Runs after Setsuna***

**Haku: *Extremely Worried*Um...I-I guess we'll start now!*Panic*Too many technical difficulties are arriving. Enjoy!*Runs away***

* * *

_**The Genius Delinquent and Shy Cat Girl**_

_**Chapter 4: Haku's POV: Getting to Know The Mystery of The School**_

* * *

"Ok class time for our magic's exam, you can all practice before it's your turn. But please keep the noise to a minimum"

_It's today...this should be a breeze! I learned from the best after all...!_

"Now, when I call your name please come forward. Starting from the first row, Sakasa Shiki"

_...I'm fine, it's ok just breathe...relax..._

"Next, Maika"

_...I'm fine..._

"Bruno"

_I'M NOT FINE!_

I looked around seeing everyone else practicing and each of them were summoning different companions, some were more bigger and stronger while others weren't. But all I knew was that they all could summon one, yet I only managed to successfully summon one yesterday and that one was with help from Akita-san. So there was no chance I could summon one all alone without help.

I couldn't help but look around some more to see how successful everyone was at summoning. Then here I was not even trying to practice I was just putting myself down. Even when I came into this exam with a good amount of confidence. But I guess even that confidence dissapeared rather quickly. I was super excited about my first 'Companion' yesterday too.

_...What would Akita-san tell me at this moment...?_

_"Stand strait and look up never at your feet cause if you're gonna improve your skills so does your confidence gotta go up"_

I smiled to myself when I remembered what Akita-san had told me yesterday night, it was the first time someone told me I had every right to be confident to never look down on myself. I looked down at my hands clutching them tightly with some determination deciding to practice a bit, granted I kept failing and I heard some people start to laugh.

Trying to ignore them was what I did but semi failing I continued to practice by myself. I was fine with that since making friends wasn't much of an easy task for me. But the more I failed the more the class stared. It wasn't like I could get them to stop either, so I had to continue practicing as the laughter grew. This started to make me lose concentration and my failures were less and less apart.

_No, I have to concentrate just like Akita-san said...! But they're laughing at me..._

Looking around still I noticed that most of the entire class was already staring at me. I was already starting to panic which made my practice attempts render even more useless. My heart was beating so hard like a drum and it started to ring in my ears. It didn't stop it either instead it just got worse.

Everything felt it was going I slow motion and it was brighter for no reason, I could even hear everyone's whispers from around the class. But I could also hear the voices from outside and it all started to mash together. I couldn't bare hearing everything all at once and decided to stop practicing, lowering my head on the desk in the process. I even placed my arms on my head to try muffling the voices.

It didn't work.

"What's wrong with her?" "No idea"

_Please stop..._

"I find it funny that she can't summon a companion" "Pathetic don't you think?"

_Stop it!_

"Probably gave up I mean her parent must be disappointed" "I'm impressed she wasn't disowned"

***Laughter***

_Be quiet! Please...!_

"Hey, how much do you wanna bet she can't even make the silhouette of her companion?" "Bet on!"

_UGH—! Make it stop! Make it stop! Lily-nee...Lucchi...! ...Akita-san...PLEASE—! Make them stop..._

"Shh! Shut up Pinky! If we get caught we're screwed!" "Oh go to hell I'm doing this for Haku-chan not you!" "So why am I dragged into this!?"

_Lily-nee? Lucchi? ...Akita-san..?_

"No one dragged ya here Lily ya just came with on your own will!" "Exactly why am I letting this slide!?" "Because I convinced you to let it slide Lily-san"

_Where are—?_

"Yowane-san!"

"Eh—? HAI!"

Sensei looked at me and so did the rest of the class with a face of complete confusion, I just stared blankly and became super self-conscious about how many people were staring. I felt like my every move was being judged and examined to the extreme. Although something kept nagging me. Obviously it was three specific people that are probably coming this way.

Sensei snapped me outta my daze when she said it was my turn to take the test, that's when my panic set in very badly. I swallowed and then got up to go over were sensei was at. I kept in mind that Lucchi, Lily-nee and even Akita-san was coming this way. Which I wanted to smile about but I couldn't, not in this moment. So I continued to walk while looking down avoiding the gazes.

_I wonder what they're saying...? I wonder if could hear them again..._

"Ah shit which class is it? Lily assessment!"

_There we go!_

"Why me?! ...UGH! It's this classroom on the left"

_I wouldn't think Lily-nee gave up that information so easily..._

"Oh look their she is! HA—!"

"Idiot we can't just shout her name we'll attract unwanted attention that we've avoided this enentire time!"

_...Lucchi...sealth isn't your strong suit..._

"Yowane-san? It's your go so please wipe that smile off your face. Unless you find it funny getting a failing mark"

"OOOHH SHIT! Teach just dissed the shy girl!" "LOL!" "YO TEACH! Pull another one!"

_Stuff like that is the reason why I don't have any confidence..._

"Son of a BI-" "Neru don't do it!" "Blondie I get it but like you said unwanted attention! Unwanted attention...!"

_She cares that much about me...? Why?_

"Class settle down! Now Yowane-san please summon your companion"

"...Yes ma'am..."

_No time to think about it now..._

I walked away well not really but I at least put some distance between me and sensei. Since I was known for always failing this test the room would blow up like a balloon. I took a deep breath and started to concentrate on the task at hand as much as I could at least. Then I chanted my spell while remembering what Akita-san had taught me yesterday.

Despise my complete and utter failure to stand up for myself I slowly but surely I had started to summon a companion. Which was good news so I kept up the good work, and that ment ignoring everyone keeping my attention towards my companion. Everyone was shocked in amazement and I get it, the failure of the class is actually doing a good job! And because of it I got a bit of a confidence boost.

_Ok I think I'm doing good!_

"Alright Haku!" "Atta girl Haku-chan!" "Come on, ya can do it!"

_Hai!_

I continued to summon my companion and I continued to hear the gasps from the other student in room. Even sensei was starting to question what has started to happen. Subconsciously I closed my eyes before I finished my spell, when I did I opened my eyes slowly and saw everyone's shocked expression.

Looking over at sensei even he was in awe with his wide open and everything. When I looked down at the floor I was met with a white wolf with red eyes and I felt ecstatic! I wanted to jump for joy since it was such a happy moment for me. I looked over at sensei who just stared at my newly summoned companion.

"Uhhh...well I—uh I guess that's an A for you then...Yowane-san..."

"Really!? Thank you sensei!"

_My first A!_

I proudly walked over towards my seat and I felt really happy about my accomplishment! But before I even got to my seat the door broke, when I looked over I saw Akita-san, Lucchi, and Lily-nee on the floor. The look on their faces was showing instant regret about what they just done. I looked at them in awe as did the rest of the class.

We all had a very awkward stare down at the trio on the floor then without a second to spare, Akita-san had launched a attack on both Lily-nee and Lucchi. The duo launched back dodging the sudden attack, which gave Akita-san enough time to get up from the floor. I looked at her and question what she had just done, then I glanced over at sensei who looked more then angry.

"AKITA NERU!" "It's the delinquent!" "Run for your lives!"

"Oh! Hiya sensei~! How've ya been?" "Fucking—! Blondie!" "Neru that wasn't—!"

"O aquam adiutorium—!" (O water come to my aid—)

"Too late."

Before Sensei had even started her spell Akita-san had thrown an attack of her own. To my surprise she had summon companions to aid her as well. Six wolves were summoned and caused havoc in the classroom, I stayed back practically hugging the wall hoping the foxes don't attack me. To which they never did.

I looked over at were Akita-san was at and she got ready to run it, since Lucchi had got up from the floor looking furious. What I wasn't expecting was Akita-san making a bee line towards me. So obviously I freaked and was ready to duck down. When she landed on top of the desk besides me whispering something to me then went through the window...?

_WAIT—!? SHE PHASED THROUGH THE WINDOW!?_

"God dammit Neru!"

"Haku-chan are you ok!?"

"Huh-?!"

_"Ya did well Yowane-san...see ya later today..."_

"Oh yeah! No I'm fine!"

_Fine as I can be at least._

"That's good"

"Which brings me to ask you...why are you...here...?"

"OH—! I uh—! WE uh—! You know~ just passing by and we saw ya here~ and thought maybe we should...stick around?"

_I'm pretty sure I told you I was part cat and I told Lily-nee that too. Why are you lying?_

Lucchi was pretty flustered but never did say the real reason why she was here. To which I kinda got the actual reason why she was here but I decided not to mention it. Or ever bring it up...maybe. I looked over at Sensei and he clearly didn't seem happy about Akita-san who basically trashed his classroom. Then without a word leaving immediately right after. He went after a phone by his desk.

I've realized this weird thing some teachers do when someone in class causes a racket, they would call from the school phone. Yet when something happens involving any delinquent, especially if it involved Akita-san they used something different. How do I know? It's because they would use a different phone every time, it was a small black cell phone that most teachers would carry.

_Which also meant class would be canceled if worse case scenario. Good thing I completed the exam!_

"Yes...yes...yes she phased through the window right after she trashed my room"

"Ouch...looks like I'll get called into action..."

"Wait how do you know that?"

"Because that's one of the reasons why I made that group that involves you two the delinquent along with three others. Which by the way I need to see all of you during lunch with that said—"

_Wait wasn't it two not three...?_

***Ding—Dong—Dang!***

"Can Masuda Lily please report to the main office. Masuda Lily please report to the main office."

"Well that's me see you two later"

Lily had waved good bye and calmly left the room while the rest of the class looks at us as if we were ghost and honestly I freaked. I mean just LOOK at the dozens of people staring at me! While I'm sure most of them were staring at Lucchi. Still I didn't like the attention luckily since class had ended, Lucchi took me away from all the attention.

But apparently some people were still curious about who we were or just about why we were involved in the scenario that just happened. So out of curiosity they decided to follow us and yes they did not have good intention. And yes it was very hard to lose them but we did so anyway with some help which neither of us were expecting.

"Why are we outside!? Haku-chan did you do this?"

"I can't do this and you know that...but I think I know who did this..."

_It was like this yesterday but with a class room instead of in the middle of the hallway..._

"And who's that Yowane-san?"

"Akita-san!"

Akita-san appeared in front of us all of a sudden and had a very smug plus a very prideful look on her face. She first looked at me and waved a hello then glanced to her side very quickly. Which I was very confused at since no one was besides her, yet she kept glancing to her side that was empty.

Lucchi came forward and had a rather annoyed look as she was staring at Akita-san. Neither of them said anything until Lucchi broke the ice saying a very meek-ish 'Thank you'. That statement got me to smile but it got Akita-san to cringe in fear? Maybe?

"My god...who the fuck are ya!? Did I get the wrong person!?"

"Oh go to hell Blondie! I'm here trying to be a decent person and here you hit me with your bullshit!"

"Thank the gods she went back to normal...! Anyway, Yowane-san ya did a good job on that summoning test! How'd it feel to wipe `em smug looks on their faces off?"

"Fuck you! But you do bring up a good point Blondie. How was it Haku-chan?"

"Um...it was actually quite nice...to prove them wrong for once...and seeing their shocked faces..."

_My confidence went up!_

I smiled in a prideful manner for once in a long time since it was true what I had said, for someone like me who always had failed assignments written in their name. It was nice to...finally_ 'wipe `em smug looks on their faces off'_! So I felt very proud of myself to have finally done that it was a calm and shocking way to say to everyone _'I too can improve'_. Looking at both my tutor Akita-san and my childhood friend Lucchi they held smiles of their own, which was very much a high confidence boost for me today.

_Oh that's right!_

***Ding—Dong—Dang***

"Class will resume after lunch brake no one is aloud to leave the school grounds. I repeat do not leave the school grounds."

"I think it's a good time to bring up that Lily-nee wanted to meet us during lunch in the student council room but I think it's better we go there now"

"Correct Haku"

"Nya—! Lily-nee! Um, fire clone Lily-nee!"

"I need all of you right now so Neru—"

"On it"

One moment we were outside the next moment we're all inside the student council room exactly like yesterday, but I think I blinked because I don't know how to get used to that. When I looked around I noticed three more new people in the room from the last time we were here besides the whole student council cast, who left as soon as we got there. Two of them look like siblings and one looked too different to be related to the shorter duo.

The duo looked very much the same with their short blond hair and same height. The only key thing that differentiates both of them is one of them is a boy while the other is a girl they were fraternal twins. Honestly if the boy untied his hair he could look exactly like his sister and vise versa for the girl, it was uncanny how similar the duo looked alike.

Then the next person was a girl with teal hair tied in twin tails and taller then then the twins, but that also meant her aura was different from the other two. Instead of cunning and deceiving the twins reeked of the teal haired girl was more laid back, she seemed friendly too which was a nice thought for me. I didn't have a good reputation when it came to making friends.

"Ok so these two terror twins are-"

"We're Kagamine Rin!" "And Len! Nice to meet you!"

The two twins had huge wide grins as they greeted both me and Lucchi but once they had landed eyes on Akita-san those grins turned into horror. They probably didn't know she was going to be here since they looked at each other then at Lily-nee. She shook her head in response and looked over at the twin tailed girl, she didn't have much to say about Akita-san but you could tell the fear and horror was there.

"And here we also have-"

"Hatsune Miku nice to meet you three~!"

"Hi there...I'm Yowane Haku"

"I'm Megurine Luka nice to meet you Hatsune-san!"

"Akita. Now Lily explain why we got more people in here?"

_Straight to the point huh...?_

"Simple they're part of your team, the security guard team and Neru you can't argue not now. Because of what you did in that teacher's room someone else also decided to blowup the room above it"

"Again y'all got cameras in all the wrong places"

"Well too bad! Idiots went by a camera so we know who they are, all we need to do now is catch them. So we need you all out and about the school to find them"

Lily-nee started to explain in detail what had happen on the floor above us, which was also the reason why the rest of the council members left after we got here. She continued to say what had been happening and they tied the bombed room, along the smoke bomb massacre that had happened yesterday which had led to our roles in this.

Lucchi, Akita-san and the twins will take the hallways and find them on foot having to go through all the classrooms one by one, it was Lily-nee's reasoning as to why the four of them will be in the hallways. Hatsune-san on the other hand will take the sky see what she can find from above, it was a surprise at first but when she told us she's a harpy it sounded awesome!

And I will...play it low key, see what I can hear from around the school it was a simple role but I don't think the danger risk went any lower. So because of this every scary ran through my mind in about a million miles an hour. But I tried to physic myself as much as possible, which was hard but I managed to do it.

_Hmm...ok! Scary thoughts be gone!_

"Got it?"

"Roger!" "Right-o!" "Got it." "Hai~!" "Cool." ***Nods!***

"Then that's out the window I go see you later Rin-chan, Len-Len!"

"HAI~~! Then off we go Len! I have been dying to run around the school all day!" "So have I sis! Now come on"

The trio had left and it was just us in the room, Lucchi got ready to leave but she looked a little daze. She walked over the window and just had a blank look on her face. Akita-san called out her name and that snapped her out of it she looked back at us with a questionable look, which undoubtedly Akita-san made fun of her for it.

Lucchi obviously got mad and got ready to battle Akita-san who also got ready to battle, although this didn't sit well with Lily-nee since she started to get ticked off. So did Lily-nee did what anyone would do to save their things, which ultimately led for us to be kicked out of the room. So we were left to our own devices, without much to say we all decided to say our parting words.

"UGH! You know what? I can't deal with you at the moment. Haku-chan...be careful...please?"

"You have my word Lucchi! I'll be more invisible then a ghost!"

"...Pfft! I don't know wither to laugh or cry at that statement..."

Lucchi grinned as she said her statement then left which left me and Akita-san the last two standing. We just looked at each other and started to laugh out of nervousness, sadly we both just stayed in a weird awkwardness that dragged on for a bit. I got ready to say good bye when she stopped me and started to get more nervous she even started to stumble on her words. Eventually she gave up on speaking and handed me a yellow flip phone that looked brand new and for that reason I didn't know why she gave me it.

"Um...?"

"It's just—just hold on to it for me...I'll get it back from ya when I'm back. I don't want it to brake while I'm fightin'..."

"Oh ok! Then how about this...here take my phone with you and we'll trade our phones when we meet up!"

"What if I brake it? I gave ya mine because I was worried `bout breakin' it."

"Then you won't get yours back? I didn't think it that far to be honest..."

"Then we'll go with that...if either one of us loses the other persons phone or brakes it, we have the right to keep the other persons phone!"

"Ehhh! But I have recipes in my phone that I have been meaning to try!"

"Then don't brake my phone and I'll give ya back yours see ya~!"

Akita-san laughed as she ran away with my phone in hand and I was left with a smile on my face as I just stayed standing in the middle of the hallway. When I looked at the brand new yellow phone ironically it kept me smiling so I put it in my pocket and went on my way. My initial thought was to go outside and hear all the gossip, maybe I can hear what happened before the racket on the second floor.

So I aimed to go towards the first exit outside which was a back door just up ahead, when I noticed the door was a tad bit open and I could hear muffle noises. Deciding to stay inside so it doesn't back fire on me and I get caught, I went for the alternative route! I heard everything that was said while I made sure to not be seen in any way possible.

"Now that the delinquent is actually appearing around the school we can pin everything on her! We'll be able to get away with everything we do!"

"Not bad Gakupo! We'll be able to rule this school as long as we can pin everything on the delinquent right Piko?"

_So she was framed yesterday!_

"As much as you are correct Yuma, we cannot forget we need all the evidence from that event from a year ago and bring it up into the media so we can blackmail her. Then we can use her as a pawn that's when we will rule this school"

_Event...? And blackmail!? What did she do!?_

"And that's exactly what we'll do Piko! But first we need the school to get fed up with her then the trickiest part of our plan..."

"We need her to get back in those games...but how can we get her in it?"

_'Why her...?' That's the better question!_

I didn't like the fact that they were bad mouthing Akita-san, it rubbed me the wrong way and I didn't like it one bit. It even left me with a bitter taste in my mouth. But now I had the information about what they were planning to do along with what they were doing. With that in mind I had quickly started to go back to the council room, since Lily-nee said she would be there while we were all out.

I was probably about half way when someone tapped my shoulder. Turning around to look behind me, I froze when I saw who it was as they all had wide grins on their faces. I didn't like the look on their faces nor how this was going to go. Plus out of instinct I shrunk down and refused to look them in the eyes.

"Look what we got here boys! A white little rat!"

_I'M GONNA DIE!_

"I suggest you spill what you heard just now and I hope you weren't going to tell anyone about it sweetheart. Cause if you were then I hope you're ready for the consequences."

"I-I...in't...aer...anythi..."

"Heh! As much as that is a good answer, we know you heard us so spill it how much did you hear!"

"Eh—! I...in't—!"

_I mean I did but they were bad mouthing Akita-san! Why can't phones have an alarm...whats worse is I have her phone! ...Akita-san's phone! That's it, I just have to call my phone!_

"Yuma...! It's in our best interest to keep her quiet and that means we use her plus she's known to never speak so no one will hear her"

_What was that spell Lucchi taught me when we were little...!?_

"Wait, she's "The Mute"? Are you serious?"

"I am."

_Got it! Magic call don't fail me now! ...Please don't fail me...__Flavo et purpura mixta cum coniungere in in electrica potentia et respondere vocatio flavo et nisi audiam, Nunc eu ... ... nunquam loqui (Power up electric yellow and connect with purple mixed in yellow call and answer so only listen, never speak...now activate...)_

"No one will hear her huh? Come to think of it...she's pretty cute...nice figure too..."

_I think it wor—!_

"Eh—? AH—! No! Don't touch me—!"

The one with long purple hair had a wide devious grin while his eyes gleamed in excitement as he looked at me. It made me feel ill to my stomach something about that grin wasn't right. The boy with blue eyes and white hair suggested they take me outside, that's when I knew this wasn't going to end well.

So I tried to run it but the Pink haired boy started to restrain me before I could. I couldn't run but I did everything I could to slow them down, Akita-san shouldn't take long but it got me to worry that I didn't call her successfully. Just thinking that really got me into a panic mode.

_It should have worked—! I think it worked—! Will she save me...? ...I mean...she has no reason to..._

"When you said she wasn't going to say anything I didn't believe you Piko but DAM! This bitch won't even scream for help!"

_Shout...? For who...?_

"It's been for ever since I had some fun with a girl!"

_There's no one...outside...wait there is! HATSUNE-SAN! Lily-nee and Lucchi wouldn't want me to give up so easily! Now wait for the right moment..._

"Maybe she secretly actually wants it Gakupo? Hey can you answer that slut?"

"Nothing, huh? ...Nice..!"

_Found her! Ok on three! One..._

"Yuma, Gakupo-san I'll go keep watch see you two in a bit"

_Two...!_

"Cool! That just means less sharing"

_Three!_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

My ear piercing of a scream could have been heard from a good ways away, and it helped me to probably kill a lot of people's ear drums naturally. But it also helped me stun the two men in front of me. Without a moments notice I ran towards Hatsune-san who was also diving from the sky towards me. Just as fast as the events unfolded I was soon I the air. Which was both good and bad at the same time. For one I was saved and away from the rape attempt but two...I'M AFRAID OF HIGHTS!

"Ha-Ha...Ha...ah..."

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"Are you laughing by any chance Senpai? Because I don't think it's—OH! Um, close your eyes—"

"And never open them! I know! Please tell me when we can go down!"

"In a minute. It seems the delinquent has come by shattering a window in the process, along with the rest of the gang"

"Eh...?"

I opened my eyes and it was just as Hatsune-san said Lucchi, Lily-nee and Akita-san were all outside. Even the Kagamine twins were all outside with every bit of seriousness they held in them showing on their faces. Lucchi and Lily-nee were showing more then just seriousness because even from this ridiculously scary height, I could tell they were really furious. The twins looked up at us and had done or said something to Hatsune-san. Because we started to head back down that's when I got a good look at Akita-san.

_She looks...kinda...sacary..._

Unlike the others I couldn't quite see her eyes since her hair was in the way but something about her aura was off it wasn't right. Even if I only known her for a day something was different it felt...sickening. Even just looking at her got me to feel ill...it made me not want to be around her.

Unlike her normal stern and cocky domineer that she normally had, which is what Lily-nee had told me one time. Even though with me she didn't have that type of authority stance. She wasn't even cocky actually Akita-san seemed more playful than cocky. Which makes me question how she normally is—

"Shit Neru! Yo! Enough you can stop we caught the culprits behind this!" "Hey Blondie cut it out! I get it but this is over kill!"

"Hey Delin—Akita-san! We need them alive!" "And not hospitalized!"

"Well that'll probably be a body on our hands...that we weren't here to witness, so let's go."

"Wait—! No! Let me go! We—We have to help her! AKITA-SAN!"

I called out her name which finally got her to stop punching the purple haired student. She looked at me from a very angry scrwal on her face to a semi clam look. She still looked mad, fury was even held in her eyes that flashed red. But it soon turned back into her normal amber eyes, even so she stopped assaulting the man which was one less bad thing to say about her. I didn't mind that. Lucchi along with Lily-nee said something to Akita-san which made her calm down even more.

"Come on Neru get off him"

"ARG—!"

"One last hit..."

"AH—! FUCK!"

"Now stop grabbin' me already I'll get off `im"

"Now get out of here all of you before the director gets here. Luka-san you stay here, Neru take everyone out of here and I mean OUT."

"Fine. You're lucky I gotta blow of some steam. Alright twin-tails on the ground we're leavin' now"

"Ok."

"Ianuae Magicae sunt."(Teleport out.)

It was the shortest chat I ever heard but it worked once again from one place to another. In this case from school to who knows where, we all looked around blankly except Akita-san. She just took a seat on one of the huge boulders, looking up at the sky Akita-san heaved a sigh. I didn't want to be accused of staring so I looked over at what everyone else is doing. Noticing the Kagamine siblings seemed to have a blast, they were running around and shooting lighting at each other...?

_Friendly fights...I think?_

"Hey...Yowane-senpai how are you so compliant to the idea of working with _'her'_?"

"Excuse me...?"

"No offense since you probably have your reasons, but how are you so calm around her? You do realize she could use you anytime she wants right?"

_Well...yeah...it was the reason why I didn't want her as a tutor in the first place..._

"But she's not that bad...I think..."

"She was about to kill someone Senpai! Does that not scare you in anyway? Even Rin-chan and Len-Len didn't seem too happy about working with her along the rumors that involve her!"

_"No! It's the exact opposite your smile's actually really cute!"***Bold***_

_"Yea and if all goes to hell we at least know ya passed with flyin' colors even if Sensei won't say it or even if it ain't on paper"***Grin***_

_"Come on, ya can do it!"_

_"__How'd it feel to wipe `em smug looks on their faces off?"***Smirk***_

"I—! I don't...ju-judge people...like that...plus she hasn't done anything to any of us...s-so it should be fine...!"

I felt bad that I sounded mad but for some reason when Hatsune-san started to sound bitter towards Akita-san, it made me feel bitter towards her or something like that. It was weird to explain so I didn't bother, I ignored it instead and went over towards Akita-san who seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Although it seems I got her attention just by walking over to her. When she saw me she gave me a nervous smile and waved so instinctively I returned it.

"Hi..."

"Yo."

"Um...where are we this time...?"

"Same place as yesterday just different area"

"But wouldn't that mean we're in a different area then yesterday?"

"Yea...kinda? We're still in the forest from yesterday—"

"AAAAHHH!" "LEN-LEN!"

We both turned around at the sound of someone screaming and noticed one of the Kagamine siblings were missing. Akita-san was the first to get up and helped me in return. But she soon bolted to were the Kagamine siblings were playing around and so was Hatsune-san running towards there. I followed in pursuit and when Hatsune-san stopped I came to realize it was a cliff.

So I stopped running before going near the edge. Although the sensible thing was to stop so neither of us fall. Akita-san didn't instead she dived into the drop. As much as I had a small inkling she wasn't going to stop, it still shocked all of us that she just dived in. Hatsune-san wasn't happy about this and it was noticeably written on her face.

"Tch!"

"AH—! Hatsune-san!?"

"She'll be fine she's a Harpy more importantly~ Hiya how are you!"

"I don't think that's important! How did Kagamine-san—er kun? Fall!?"

"Well, I'd say you got us mixed up! I'm the boy here the one falling is my sis Rin"

As soon as he said that I realized he wasn't lying since he once again tied up his hair. I wasn't sure weather to scream or be concerned for the girl who's falling. But that thought was brought to an end when the boy had hit the ground face first, which shocked me but when I also saw his sister on top of him with a dizzy look on her face. That's when I knew Akita-san had returned and she too had a scrawl on her face. Although it was different then last time, and it had me really question what happened to her at that moment.

_She was so different...why?_

"The next time I hear either one of y'all fuck with someone like that, I'll make sure y'all won't make it into tomorrow. Understood?"

"Ha..i..." "Ro...ger..."

"Um Akita-san—"

"I know. I realized it when I jumped in to go after her apparently these two are the are the pranksters 'Gemini' so that makes you 'Ghost Hunter' right?"

_Who...?_

"Right on Delinquent. Looks like hiding who we are won't matter anymore I guess"

_What?_

"Right, pretty sure Lily been knew who y'all were reason why she chose us for this bullshit. By the way before y'all two start acting all high and mighty I could give less of a shit of who y'all are cause y'all don't impress me, got it?"

The siblings nodded and got up from the floor avoiding Akita-san at all costs causing them to dart towards Hatsune-san. I didn't have a single clue what was going on, so I stayed quiet and tried to slowly back away from the three of them. Which worked so that's a plus but I think it made it worse probably...? I had an inkling that it did since Hatsune-san and Akita-san were glaring at each other.

The twins were doing the same thing but they were a bit timid with their glare especially Kagamine-chan. Her meek-ish glare reminded me of how I would be when I tried to glare at something or someone. It made me have a lot of sympathy for her because I knew how scary it is to glare at someone. Especially when that someone happens to be Akita-san.

"If ya think your glare is scary then you're awfully mistaken 'Ghost Hunter' Hatsune Miku and 'Gemini' Kagamine Rin and Len also known as 'The Lighting Twins' right?"

_Wow...I do not fit in this conversation...! Although I have heard of a 'GH' is that perhaps Hatsune-san?_

"Humph"

...Everyone_ has such cool names! While I'm here stuck with 'The Mute'...!_

"Oh wow! We haven't been call that in a good while! Wait...does that mean you were around when we were in the middle school department!?"

_But there was no 'Genius Delinquent' name going around then...was there?_

"That's none of your concern. Now are ya gonna try to attack me or are you goin to continue to stare at—"

It was a flash. Just one second is all it took for both blonde siblings to hit the ground. And probably even shorter for both Hatsune-san along with Akita-san to be in the sky. But it was no more then a minute before Akita-san came back down with Hatsune-san in hand once on the ground she set her down, the moment she did the twin tailed Harpy walked away some what limping.

She looked at me with question held in her eyes then looked away walking over towards the fallen siblings, it was only then that I understood her question. It was a question that I think has bo answer as of now. But now I have a question to keep asking myself from here in out and if I had to give an answer to that then it'll be...

_...I don't know..._

"Sorry Yowane-san"

"Hm? Oh—! This...! I-It's just fine...some people are afraid of you...and you can't change that..."

"Yea...sorry...I'll return y'all...also I recall THIS is yours Yowane-san"

"My phone! Hehe, that means you get this back!"

We basically exchanged our own phones to each other and it was funny to me since it made me feel giddy in some sort of way, and again I was confused as to why I felt that way. Then just like my tutor said Akita-san returned us back onto school grounds, that's when we saw all saw Lily-nee and she didn't seem to be in a good. She looked at all of us and said she needed all of us to head to the Directors office...and there was no way out of it. I was fine with that since I knew I did nothing wrong, yet one glance towards the others said the opposite.

_I...don't think I want that cool name anymore..._

One good look at each of their faces and horror was written on them, the once fallen twins snapped back into reality and looked equally as scared. Hatsune-san was starting to fidget in place and look around nervously, and when we locked eyes she averted it with every cell in her being. The twins did the same but they closed their eyes instead of looking away.

Kagamine-chan was playing with her bow and kept laughing as she saw me, nudging her brother to laugh with her as he too started to look everywhere else besides at me. Akita-san was different still nervous but she showed it in a different way. Instead of fidgeting, looking around, or laughing she was looking away completely and continuously tapped her foot.

_Yup, I don't want that name anymore._

"Look before all four of you run it for your lives, it's not what you all think it is. It's actually close to all of your agenda if anything"

"Ok wait don't rap me up with miss Delinquent over there!"

"Says the fuckin' moron who's scared to see the Director! And that goes for y'all too 'Gemini'!"

"Oh come on! The Director's scary!" "And powerful as hell!"

_And here we go..._

"ENOUGH! I'll drag all of you into the Directors room if it's the last thing I do!"

"AH!" "SHIT!" "EH!?"

Now it was Lily-nee's turn to retort which meant she bonded the three I had just met today who started to run. As for Akita-san she was no where to be found...in front of us. Because when I turned around she was right there arguing with Lily-nee. They came to a decision which was for Akita-san to come to the directors office on her own will, and Lily-nee would see if she can shorten whatever punishment she would receive if there was any. Akita-san agreed to this and helped with the three people on the floor.

We all walked—well three of us walked the other three didn't have that luxury since Lily-nee bonded them, but to be honest out of the three the only lucky one was Hatsune-san. The Kagamine twins were being dragged by their legs by you guessed it Akita-san. Which got us some weird glances from certain students and even the teachers were questioning what happened. Hatsune-san was carried by Lily-nee princess style which she seemed to be fine with, because the teal haired girl wasn't fussing over going to the Director.

Once in front of the door everyone's face of horror had returned but it wasn't as bad as the first time, they all seemed to accept their fate. Lily-nee put Hatsune-san down once she unbounded her along with the other two. No one ran away but they all held the same expression of having just given up on everything. The last words spoken before we entered the Directors room was from Lily-nee addressed to everyone. It was just 'Get your act together' it was simple instructions but I have a feeling it will go south.

***Knock Knock***

"Director it's me Masuda Lily"

"Come in"

"Hello Director I'm back and I brought the rest of them"

"Well Hello there, 'Gemini', 'Ghost Hunter', 'Genius Delinquent' and...who might you be?"

"O-Oh-! I-I'm Yowane...Haku..."

"Hm? Isn't that just your name? I meant your surname what are you known for around the school?"

_Ah...I think you're awfully mistaken I'm just known as..._

"Um...'The Shy Girl' or 'The Mute'..."

_I take it back I really do want that cool name..._

"Oh...um then why are you here...?"

"She's actually apart of the team Director..."

When Lily-nee had said that the Director's eyes shot wide open and excused herself for her rudeness, as Lily-nee continued to explain why I was in the room with apparently a bunch of trouble makers. Which was a fine print I did not read. Well if this was the out come when I joined this school back in middle school I wouldn't have transferred. Everyone in the room was super nervous except Lily-nee although I think she didn't have the anytime to be nervous. Explaining what 'US' was and whatever she had in mind was difficult. Very difficult at that.

I took one glance at all of us and it just confirmed how hard explaining would be. I mean we have a pair of pranksters named 'Gemini' who probably did a prank that went too far or gone wrong one way or another. Then another girl who I have no information on except her name 'Ghost Hunter', which was cool but it explained nothing about the girl or how she got that name to begin with. Then Lucchi who was in the room saying nothing and last I checked she just transferred here so there was no name attached to her. Well besides 'Transfery' but that's besides the point.

Then came in the two obvious ones here both me and Akita-san. Neither of us have seen each other or spoken to one another until yesterday so we have no history with each other. Yet here we are in the same room for the same reason, I, 'The Mute' no offense to her avoid people like her with every cell in my being. I just stick to listening to whatever everyone has to say about Akita-san. And just like Lily-nee said she's become a huge part of the school not one student doesn't know the name. But everyone doesn't know when or why the name'sstuck to her like glue.

Which brings me to the famous 'Genius Delinquent' a delinquent of many talents one who can't be beaten. In magic she's easily the best managing even the most complicated of spells. Even spells that aren't ment for other species she excels at. The ones only a limited amount of people have done successfully, doesn't even stop her from managing to cast them successfully and in full force. In strength, despise her petite form she can take down the strongest even if they used a buffing spell. Akita Neru the 'Genius Delinquent' an all around horror story for the authority figures.

"Now then on to the main reason you all are here and no it's not because of the things you have all done. No, it's actually for entering a duel, a contest if you may"

_NOPE. I definitely don't want that cool name anymore! That confirmed it!_

"And that involves us in what way if I may ask?" "Why is it us in specific? Why is it so important for it to be us?"

"Good questions 'Gemini' now to answer your questions will be complicated since all of you have no history with one another. But what will be easy to explain is the importance of you all"

"And why's is that? For all y'know I have no intention in joinin' this Director Prima"

"I suggest you do Akita Neru, since you out of everyone have a better reason in joining those games"

_She does? Why?_

"It better not be the games I think it is"

"But it is, The Battle Royal Games"

"What's that?" "Isn't it the free for all fighting that goes on TV?" "No, it's the real life RPG team battle one?" "The one that went popular over a year ago?"

"It's neither it's just a hell hole of a lie that's what it is."

***Knock Knock***

When the we all heard the knocking the director had gave permission for whoever was on the other side of the door, when they finally entered it was a duo one was a man and the other was a woman. The man had blue hair and vibrant blue eyes, he had a wide smile as he entered the room even waving at us out of respect I returned it which seemed to make him happier. The lady had brown hair and it matched her eyes she too entered the room smiling but it wasn't as wide it felt more mature then the young man's.

"Hello~! AH-! Ne-!"

"Say my name and I'll make sure ya won't see the light of tomorrow Kaito...! And Meiko...don't."

"'Genius Delinquent' I suggest you settle down whatever grudge you have with them do it outside not in my office"

"Neru. Please you need to hear this"

"And I think I've heard enough Lily. Now Prima if your idea is to chuck us into those games I prefer you don't"

"As much as I don't want to you have to, the board of director wants all the schools to enter a team to catch a murder apparently. Which makes no sense to me"

_SO WHY AM I IN THIS!?_

"Um can I ask why is us...and why am I joining...?"

"Well...actually now hearing that you're very much not involved in this...I'm sorry. But I have already sent in the names to the board of directors. You'll have to participate in this, sorry"

_Is there anyway I can quit?_

"I'm so sorry Yowane-san"

"No...it's...ine..."

_It's not fine at all! I'll die out in that field!_

I shrunk and started to worry about a lot of things, first the obvious apparently one of the contestants is a murderer so I have a good chance of dying on the field! Second I was put into this without my knowing, thirdly I can't use magic to save my life and MY life is actually on the line here so I have little to no practice room for this. For crying out loud I couldn't even summon a companion! How do they expect me to fight off other people when I can't even do basic magic!

_Oh this...this is bad...this is very bad...! How am I digging my own grave without even trying!?_

"Now to help all of you I've hired two trainers who used to be in those game, so let me introduce to you Meiko and Kaito your trainers from here on out"

"Hello I'm looking forward to working with you all" "Hi nice to meet you all, refrain from the formalities please"

"Sweet! So would you all prefer nicknames or-" "Just without the horrific?"

"Either way is fine! Right Neru!"

_...Eh...?_

"Akita. I don't recall meetin' y'all."

_Eh...?_

"Oh come on Blondie you don't have to be that rude since we're dragged into this it can't be helped"

"And last time I checked I don't need help with anything. Now if y'all would 'excuse me' I have a job to do! Yowane-san let's go"

_EEH!?_

"Eh—? Ha-Hai! Um..."

***Bows***

Walking out the door I asked Akita-san to wait for me but it felt as if she only walked faster. To retort I walked faster to catch up to her, what I wasn't expecting was the face she's making. A face full of pain and shock horror, Akita-san even looked pale to the point of looking ill. I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of anything and I don't think she wants to talk about what just happened.

We stayed in silence, I didn't say anything to her and she didn't speak to me either it was a silence I wasn't used to. One has something bothering them but the other doesn't know how to fix it, it's a scene in which I wasn't confronted with too often. And because of that I had started to ponder over how I can get her in a good mood. Minimum have her less annoyed at everything around her.

_ARG! How can I—_

_"Another slice of that cheese cake would be awesome actually"_

_That's it! But I have no ingredients for it back at home! Oh!_

"A-Akita-san!"

"Hm."

"Can you come with me to the grocery store?"

"...Sure..."

"Ok let's go then!"

"Now? Ya do realize it's still school hours right?"

_My god I forgot..._

"I know...bu-but I...on't think you should stay...yo-you seemed agitated...back there...I-I just thought w-we could leave..."

_How am I digging my grave even more!?_

"Heh, I didn't know ya had a rebel inside ya Yowane~ But sure...I gotta get outta here..."

_But she said yes!_

I nodded and I felt accomplished since I over came an impossible scenario. Even if I was going to regret this decision later, but I was positive I had a smile on my face. Even Akita-san to my surprise had a smile on, although she had a wide grin instead of my childish like smile. She took it as her cue to teleport us out of the school and right in front the grocery store.

Akita-san asked me to take the lead and I did so without a moments lost while grabbing a basket by the door. Which Akita-san insisted she would carry and I gave her the basket without any arguing. After that she tagged along slightly behind me as I made my way to the dairy aile. Thinking might as well get some missing items I didn't have at home.

"Hey, why'd ya wanna get out the school so soon? Ya have no reason to be outta there and no offence Yowane, but with your grades I'd like it if ya'd not skip school"

_Ahh...of course it would have gone there..._

"Um...well first no offence taken in fact I honestly didn't want to skip school—"

"So why'd ya skip Yowane?! If I don't get a good reason then I myself will take ya back!"

"Um...because...o...y-y..."

_AAAHHH! Why is it so hard to communicate with people!?_

There it was again the feeling I couldn't describe well and because of it I couldn't quite tell her it was because of her, she was the reason I wanted to skip—er well skipping wasn't part of that plan. But it became part of it which takes us to were we are now. I looked over at Akita-san and she had a stern look her amber eyes went dim. Dim enough to know she was serious with what she said but not too dark to show anger. Seeing her so stern made it hard to explain my reasoning so I continued to pick out some products.

"Yowane, I'm serious why are we here?"

_And so am I! Communication is hard as it is!_

"...Because...of you..."

"Cause of me? I didn't ask ya to take me here."

"Well no...but I didn't...ike...the fact of you being angry...or annoyed...in anyway..."

"Oh...uhh...why are we here...?"

_Why are you making me say something as embarrassing as that again...!?_

"I just said it was because of you...!"

"N-No! Not that like why—why a grocery store? It doesn't exactly scream soothing..."

"Because I felt like baking something...and you're helping Akita-san...!"

"Funny...please tell me you're jokin' right? Cause I can't cook to save my life let alone bake so I'll most likely burn everythin'"

_Wait...what...?_

"Are you...joking...?"

Akita-san shook her head and I couldn't help but let a giggle out which in turn made Akita-san turn red. I didn't help since her reaction made me laugh even more. To think the almighty 'Genius Delinquent' wasn't so well rounded after all, and to think the one thing she wasn't good at was cooking. Looking over at Akita-san she seemed more annoyed then happy but it felt as if it was fine for her to be like this. Sure she looked pouty and annoyed of course but it felt fine it WAS fine, it wasn't scary like on school grounds.

"I can teach you! Trust me if there's one thing I'm good at it's cooking!"

"Then...I'll be in your care...here's hopin' I don't burn your house down...I'ma still drill some knowledge into your brain cause I don't wanna be the only one sufferin' durin' this ordeal"

"Ahaha...I was hoping we could have avoided that for today..."

"Not a chance in hell Yowane, plus ya do know it's my head on the line if Pinky and Lily find out we skipped school. Now if I don't have an alibi for that in this case I at least have to teach ya somethin'. Or 'Dead' thy name is mine y'know"

"Right...I'll see if I can get Lily-nee and Lucchi to back off or at least give you a brake for this since it was MY idea"

"Well good luck with that, now let's go before we get caught by police patrol"

I looked at Akita-san hoping she was joking but her face said other wise. It made me tremble in fear of being caught but she assured me it won't happen, since a grocery store is the last place a delinquent would go to. It still made me worry maybe not tremble as much but I was still worried outta my mind I would get caught. Yet compared to me Akita-san looked super laid back probably didn't care either way.

We both went and checked out then rightfully left the store and started to head back to my home. We had started to continue some idle chatter and we settle with having to teach me some history. Not looking forward to it that's all I have say but I will give it my all. It was just a few moments later when a police came up to me and asked where was I supposed to be.

I got ready to say back home when the police looked besides me. Immediately I thought I'm screwed since Akita-san was well known even outside of school. Thanks to the idle chatter I got to know Akita-san more but it wasn't good things. And those things involed the police more than half the time. But what came out of the officer's mouth made more then shocked.

"Is this your daughter?"

_GFKJK&*%$ !?_

"Ye-Yes sir!"

"Ma...the police is starin' at me..."

_HOW DID SHE DO THIS!? WHEN DID SHE DO THIS!? IS THIS REALLY HER!?_

"Hm? Well hey there kiddo! Are you helping your mom shop for groceries?"

***Nods***

"What a good daughter you are! Well have a nice day you two"

The officer proceeded to ruffle Akita-san now pale blonde hair with a smile. Then looked at me and tipped their hat towards me and headed off on their way. After that Akita-san insisted I walk faster and not look back which I did so with no problem. Because I don't think I could face that officer if he talks to me again, also Akita-san wasn't showing it but she was very furious.

When we got back to my place Akita-san finally reverted back to her normal look instead of her child like size. Along with a different hair color, well it wasn't a different color it was just paler. She even managed to change her eye color, instead of it being a honey golden color it was as red as mine. But she did turn them back to normal it was just really surprising to see how quickly she changed herself in such a short time.

We both went into the kitchen and I got ready to teach Akita-san some cooking abilities, but she asked if she could go somewhere first before we started. I gave her a nod and off she went. So I filled up with determination and started to get ready for cooking class with me as the head chief! It made me feel giddy about having the title chief. It wasn't a goal in life and Lucchi often said it to me but being a chief was something looming over me. Being a chef was an option for the future but it was something I wasn't sure of.

_Hmmm...maybe I'll actually do it—_

"Ok I'm back!"

"NYA! Akita-san don't scare me!"

"Sorry, sorry but I had to scream my lungs out for a bit due to what that cop did to me"

"And I feel like I lost my chastity with you pretending to be my daughter when you aren't Akita-san!"

"Sorry `bout that! I'll make it up to ya if I have to but I have some...stuff with the patrol"

"But you told me about that already"

"Nah... it's actually worse than that...don't ask..."

_More secrecy...I shouldn't care...right...?_

"Well...now it's my turn to drill some knowledge in you!"

"I'm gonna die..."

I handed Akita-san a spare apron and went into head chief mode. Every time Akita-san would do something wrong I would catch it immediately and would have her correct her mistakes. She was surprisingly quick and understanding to fix her mistakes, along with following what I tell her granted we had to start from ground zero. And I mean ZERO.

Akita-san didn't know how to do anything the only thing she got right the first time around, was just smashing the graham crackers which she felt proud for. I didn't want to take that from her so I congratulated her for doing such a good job. By the time we managed to get the cheesecake in the oven Akita-san was burnt out and looked as if she went through hell and back. And this is just to get the cooking done.

_I wonder how bad it gets when she's on her own..._

"Are you ok Akita-san...?"

"Respect."

"Excuse me?"

"Ya got all the respect in the world from me for the shit ya do in that kitchen...my god how'd y'all do it!?"

_"_Um...isn't it normal to learn how to cook some thing...at least basic stuff like rice?"

"The only thing I learned was to boil water for cup ramen..."

"No offense but how did you survive off of only cup ramen..."

_It's a miracle you don't look malnourished...it's the opposite actually you look quite healthy. Why is she more of a walking miracle than anything else?_

"My neighbor would invite me to dinner sometimes and I have money to go and eat at a restaurant so I'm fine most of the time"

_That's totally not fine!_

"I see...well at least you're healthy"

"Yeah, now it's my turn to burn ya out get your books out Yowane! I'm gonna start drilling history into your brain cells!"

Akita-san pointed at me with a burning passion in her eyes and I knew it wasn't going to be easy for me. I nodded and went to go get my books, papers, pens and pencils getting ready for crunch time. I met up with Akita-san back in the kitchen and now it was her turn to burn me out, I sat in front of Akita-san then just like that we started to study. It was simple at first and according to Akita-san I was making great progress but when it got onto the history of each breed it went down hill.

The easiest one I got the hang of was mine, the Nekomiya breed from were we came from, to who we had problems with, to how we became who we are which was the bases of mystic magic. The next topic was the Harpy breed, a breed that's able to revert back into whatever bird they want along with being masters of wind magic. They also never got along with the Serpent breed, these guys are their own art especially with Hidden or Cloaking magic. Things that involve having to hide something or someone they're the people to go to.

***Ding!***

"The cheesecake is done! How'd it came out?"

"Give me a minute I have to take it out"

"Cool!"

"It came out nice Akita-san...now to chill it in the fridge...finally we wait for another four hours and it's ready!"

"EH!? Why's it takin' so long!? The waitin's miserable!"

"Ahaha...I get that but it's worth it when it's all over trust me! Also be happy we started this early and not at night"

"Why's that?"

"Well for starters it would actually be better if we left it over night, but since we did this early we can just wait for the four hours! Maybe a little bit more if it comes to it."

"Ohhh...got it! Then back to studyin' we go come on we got a few others left, like the Kitsune Breed, Werewolf breed, the Vampires, Dragonic breed too. We also got the different magic abilities there is like Water, Fire, Wind, Light, Lightin', Mystic so on and so on"

_I got Vampie, water and fire out of that sentence_

"Y'see even your face says ya didn't pick up on anythin' I said Yowane"

"Sorry..."

"Nah it's fine we're goin' over basics so just remember the key things, like what breed uses what Magic Type the most. Also what they suck at which should be easy then we done!"

I whined in agony because we were at it for an hour and a half with no brakes. So I think Akita-san accomplished burning me out, she probably killed most of my brain cells while at it too. Sitting back down I heard Akita-san give out a sigh, I looked at her and she said it was fine a brake was needed. I felt bad since I was basically telling her I give up for the day. I didn't want Akita-san to gain that impression of me so I told her it was fine we could continue with the study session.

Sadly Akita-san wasn't having it she kept saying no and that a brake was needed. When I tried to keep pushing for the continuation she became more and more serious with her statement. That's when I backed off from asking any further. Once again she sighed and looked at me with a calm peaceful look held in her eye. Although I looked at her with curiosity and wonder we looked at each other for a bit until I suggested a game.

A game of questions and answers. It would also help me to get to know her even more. Akita-san agreed to it but added a twist, we play rock paper scissors and whoever wins gets to ask the question. I agreed to this since it meant I get a brake from studying and I get to know Akita-san better so it was a win-win for me!

"Ok! Rock" "Paper" "Scissors" "Say!" "Shoot!"

"AAHHH!" "My win! I get the first question Akita-san!"

"Go for it"

"Ok uhh let's see...this will seem weird but how are you so smart? Like are you a prodigy?"

"That's two questions which one do ya want me to answer first?"

"Um...the smart one!"

_I'm too curious why you're so smart!_

"Ok then, my old man had a study room that had different information `bout basically any magic type, to the different breeds even fightin' tactics. So me along someone else I knew would go into the room, we had a bad habit of goin' into his room when told not to and would read, explore and play in his room. Eventually, without realizing, we would ace every test we had we would beat every physical exam with flyin' colors to the point where we were abnormal and here I am"

_Does that mean there's another person out there who is as strong as Akita-san?_

"Hmm ok my go!" "Bring it, Rock, Paper, Scissors" "Say shoot!"

"YES! Ok uhh...how'd ya get into cookin'?"

"Well, my mom liked cooking and my dad was a chief even my uncle was pretty good at cooking too! So I basically come from a family of cooks! Although my mom was more of a patisserie and both my dad and uncle couldn't bake to save their pride."

"That's interestin' so you're like a mix of your dad and mom then?"

"Yeah! It's funny because everyone I know keeps telling me I look like my mom but I cook like my dad if that makes sense?"

"That's nice~ I look like my dad but I got my mom's eyes is what my fam says"

_Explains why Akita-san has really pretty eyes...and yet she mostly glares at people that's a waste..._

I continuously smiled as the conversation continued, managing to unfold the mystery of the 'Genius Delinquent'. Since I was too curious about her I asked her about some of the rumors around school. Apparently some of them were ACTUALLY true which is concerning in every way. Like the one with the 'Battle of a Hundred to one' and to no surprise Akita-san one the battle. Another rumor that was true was the 'Water Goddess and Fire God'.

According to Akita-san she was summoning some elementals when boredom took over which led her to mess with some of the students. There were more myths but those two were the most interesting to me and I may or may not have been interested in seeing them. So when Akita-san asked if I wanted to see them I became super excited.

Akita-san seemed to catch my excitement and had started to summon her elementals, she also gave me the heads up of them not being their original size. Which I took with a smile since I just wanted to see them in person! It didn't matter about how they looked I just wanted to see a real myth in person. Once I laid my eyes on them my excitment was sorring through the sky.

_OH MY GOD!_

"Look! They are actually in front of me! It's sooo cool!"

"Yea? Well they're actually Elemental companions so they have their own personalities and can get attached to certain people. Think of them as very loyal body guards who can joke with ya from time to time"

"Ooo~! Does that mean they have name? What's hers?"

"Ah, well they actually don't have name, never really gave `em one. Ya can name `em if ya want Yowane"

"Can I!?"

"Sure go for it" ***Grunt*** ***Nods***

"Ok! Your name miss Water goddess is...Benzaiten! Benten-chan for short! And for you Mister Fire god is...Kagutsuchi! Kagu-kun for short!"

***Nodding* *Smiling***

"Looks like they like `em not bad Yowane, seems like ya got their good graces"

"Yay! By the way Akita-san why aren't they talking? I thought they would have their own voices?"

"Well that's complicated"

"Why is that? Wouldn't it be easy for you?"

"Actually it is, but the reason I didn't give them a voice it's cause without the voice it makes them harder to find them. With the voice they have a presence and without it they don't"

"Why is that?"

"Well think of it this way if they have a soul anyone would know they're near by. So without it they'll be less noticeable, and since Benzaiten and Kagutsuchi's main purpose is to be a guard it works out. Especially with sneak attacks"

_Voice equals soul, got it!_

"Ooohhh, is that why everyone is scared of Benten-chan and Kagu-kun because they can't feel them around?"

"Exactly! Now I think we killed enough time for now Benzaiten, Kagutsuchi if ya wanna explore the house ask Yowane for permission if y'all can. If not y'all can leave when ya like for today"

Benten-chan and Kagu-kun looked at me as if it was their way to ask permission I only smiled at them and off they went to explore the house. I kept on staring at them as they went into the living room I found it really interesting and unique how Akita-san gave them their own way of thinking, which made it look as if she created a successful version of Frankenstein. Which was amazing and scary thought at the same time.

Akita-san got my attention and the studying continued. I don't quite remember when we stopped for another brake but what I do remember is the lack of brain cells I have to be able to function normally even Akita-san was concerned over my lack of functionality. I told her I was fine but even that came out slurred it sounded as if I was inebriated but I wasn't, I was as sober as ever.

Benten-chan and Kagu-kun were worried too. Akita-san got up and told Kagu-kun to get me a cup of water which he did so with the help of Benten-chan. When the both of them came back they gave me a cold cup of water to drink. The water made me feel better but my brain still felt fried, it did help with making me function more normally than before.

"Hey, ya good?"

"Yeah...I feel better...thank you Benten-chan Kagu-kun...my brain feel like they died or back again...¿Huh?"

"Wow, I really burn ya out...! Hey, sorry I really am I just needed to see how long ya could last before it all got to ya again. It's kinda harsh I know, sorry I really am!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine"

"Hey! Don't look at me like that Benzaiten! Kagutsuchi say somethin' to her!"

***Shakes Head***

"It's ok you two...Akita-san I get it-it—¿lit?...ahhhh Japanese is not real...what time is it...?"

"`Bout time Lily and Pinky start screamin' my name and takin' my head—or at least try to Benzaiten, Kagutsuchi get ready—"

"AAAAKIIIITAAAA NEEEERRUUUU!" "BLONDIEEEE!"

***BANG!***

"Hey quiet y'two Yowane's got homework burn out cause of me but hey I'm just doin' my job"

Lily-nee and Lucchi looked really mad and glared every deadly weapon in the world into Akita-san. To which she gladly took in with pride, along with Benten-chan and Kagu-kun who stood by her side. It looked funny at a first glance since her elementals were small but they grew in size and now they looked like bouncers. But then that too looked funny to me so I started to smile. Probably from the lack of brain cells.

It was a smile that didn't last too long since the group started to change into their fighting stance. My response was to panic and try to get everyone to calm down before they blow up my house. It took a while but I managed to settle everyone down to just a stare down. Which seemed to be fine enough...for now since I could just feel the tensions rising. It was bad like really bad, I could just see the sparks of lighting flying across the room if I looked hard enough.

Obviously Lucchi was the most furious of the bunch then came in Lily-nee who looked more concerned about something else. Akita-san looked really mad at a first glance, but when you start looking closer you could just see how annoyed she was. Which got me thinking maybe most of the time the scrawl on her face maybe just some annoyance. Benten-chan along with Kagu-kun where also glaring at Lucchi and Lily-nee.

_Hmmm...the mystery...is still active and confusing as ever_

"Now before I clam your head Blondie why did you take Haku-chan out of school?"

"...Should I tell ya what ya want to hear or do ya wanna hear the truth?"

"What do you mean Neru? You can't possibly be thinking of pinning this one Haku, are you?"

_'Pinning' isn't the right word we should be using..._

"Well actually...Lily-nee...it was my idea..."

"Haku-chan you don't have to lie for her—"

"No it actually WAS my idea Lucchi...I wanted Akita-san's help...to leave...sorry but you shouldn't be angry at her...rather be angry with me"

_Here comes the yelling..._

"Hmmm...well...ok, Neru I hope you didn't drag her into something"

"Not even close. But if we talkin' `bout danger then you're one to blame here, puttin' her in that team was a bad idea and I told ya from the get go!"

Lily-nee scratched the back of her head and had a bit of an annoyed glare towards Akita-san. Lucchi was a tad different she looked mad and it was obvious but she was sad too. Her posture changed as she sighed which wasn't normal for her. Both of them looked at me and bowed apologizing for today's events, I was shocked but it was understandable why they did so.

Today was scary as it was exciting! Since I avoided everything, excitement wasn't much of an option. And Lily-nee would be busy with student council stuff. So I would be lonely and pretty bored at times and having the thrill of some what fighting crime was scarily fun. Also it helped me get closer with Akita-san! Now I'm less scared of her, we're even able to start a conversation too!

I asked both girls to look up telling them it was fine because it was. I wasn't harmed, neither did I suffer from an extreme event then again I nearly did but I was saved! Well it was a little TOO close to comfort but I'm here fine both mentally and physically fine. I didn't think there was any reason to apologize because of it. Yet when I told them that they were still bowing not even bothering to look up.

I met their gaze instead by crouching down and giving them a warm smile. And with time they returned my smile with one of their own. According to them I was always able to get them to smile even when they weren't in the best of moods. The duo also seemed more relaxed and have excepted today's events. Maybe not whole heartedly but the both of them didn't blame themselves too much.

"That's sweet. Do I get to keep my head?"

"For now."

"Nice. Now with that said, Yowane is the cheesecake ready!?"

"It's about four...in an hour more, roughly"

"My god the wait is killin' me! Why's time goin so fuckin slow!?"

"Oh calm down you'll be fine blondie. Anyways we have some matters to discuss about with you"

"Neru you are already signed into the games, and although you keep saying you're not joining you don't have a choice"

"So now I'm roped up in those shitty games? Great what else are ya gonna tell me? That there's a get together to train for a fuckin lie?"

Lily-nee didn't say anything she just had a stare down with Akita-san, who wavered over her statement. She asked once again if it was all a lie, but the truth was hard to swallow in her case. Lucchi gave Akita-san the details about the training which was all news to me. But the scrawl on the short blonde's face never left, in fact it only grew in fury.

The training was going to start this weekend so basically the day after tomorrow. We all had to be at the school early in the morning, or at least as early for everybody to be there. I too had hope it was a lie but apparently not, so I too had been roped into this without wanting to. Although I wasn't so opposed to the idea like Akita-san was. Instead it actually piqued my interest.

For starters I had zero clue what these games were. The only thing I really knew was we needed to find a murder who once attended the games. It made me feel anxious and somewhat sick, the idea of a killer possibly being in the contestants roster was a scary thought. And to add more to the unsettleness we were tasked to find the person.

_Hmm...regrets were made..._

"Bribe me all ya want I ain't goin' no matter what ya offer me"

"Ugh! Stop making this difficult Neru! Why can't you just except it and enter the games!?"

"You're a delinquent this should be a great opportunity to blow off steam. Don't you think so Blondie?"

_Well she's not wrong...and after hearing about the hundred to one battle I'd feel safe if Akita-san was in it too—_

"PFFT! AHAHAHA—! Blow off steam!? And I'M makin things difficult!? Listen to yourselves! Y'all sound like everyone else!"

"Neru please, stop with your nonsense can't you just help us?! You're the strongest here—"

"THAT MEANS NOTHIN' LILY! NOT A SINGLE THING! My god—! UGH—! SHUT UP!"

Akita-san's out burst was sudden, extremely loud and full of anger. It startled all of us but it felt as if she was saying it to someone else. Her head was down but it was slightly to the left, she said nothing afterwords. Instead she bowed, excused herself right then and there, and finally she left through the front door. Lily-nee and Lucchi got ready to go after her but couldn't move an inch.

They tried and tried again but not once did they budge, it was as if they were frozen on the spot. I too tried to move but couldn't, but after a bit of time I could move again. Although Lily-nee and Lucchi couldn't move still, with every bit of annoyance held within them they asked if I had anything for this. I shook my head no and apologized as I did.

Lily-nee heaved a sigh probably knowing full well she won't move for a while. So with that in mind they asked if they could have dinner here. I nodded with glee probably not the most suitable thing to do at the moment. But both Lucchi and Lily-nee returned it, afterwords they started to see if they could undo the spell.

"Give us a minute Haku"

"Oh it's fine my guess is it isn't a normal freezing spell?"

"Not even close to normal. But Haku-chan you think you'll be fine entering the contest?"

"There isn't much of a choice Lucchi. You said it yourself even the director said it too. But at least now I can learn how to defend myself!"

"Haku, this isn't just a defensive line type of contest. In fact more likely or not you'll have to to go on the attack"

_I know_

"And what happened today with Kamui Jerkface we're sorry, next time we won't leave you on your own"

_That's actually very reassuring_

"It's ok really but if you insist I wouldn't mind the extra company!"

"Always finding the good in moments like is, yet awful at knowing the good in herself"

I let out a nervous laugh because Lucchi was very much accurate in her statement. I've always been self conscious about what I do, and having failure written all over me didn't help. In fact it just made it worse, most likely the reason why I was never confident in myself. Which also made me remember what Akita-san said to me yesterday.

_Will my confidence really go up? But it did grow during class yet it was shot down fairly quickly... This is too confusing I'll just get ready for dinner_

Excusing myself from the frozen duo to head into the kitchen seeing what I can make. I opened the fridge and the first thing I saw was the cheesecake I made with Akita-san. It didn't feel right to eat the dessert without her, she was even looking forward to eating it. The way she would perk up the the moment I set the timer to go off.

When she kept asking if it was ready, but soon be disappointed when there was more waiting to do. I found it refreshing when Akita-san made another expression from her default scrawl or blank expression. Probably because it would be a reminder that she was all mean and bad. Even if she did have her moments.

_Well at least I can just give it to her to—_

***Poke Poke***

"Hm?"

***Waves***

When I looked over at my side I was surprised to see Benten-chan and Kagu-kun there. Before I shouted in surprise both elements put their finger on their lips. Immediately I covered my mouth before any sound escaped. Glancing over at the direction of the living room making sure no one hurd me. Luckily no one did.

Benten-chan got my attention by waving her hand in front of me, turning my attention to them again Kagu-kun pointed towards the fridge. It took me a minute to understand so I silently went over to the fridge. I got a good reaction and proceeded to open it, Benten-chan came over once again pointing to something.

That's when I hit me. The cheesecake. The duo came back to get the cheesecake, not going to lie I somewhat contemplated whether to give it to them or not. I double checked the time I put the cheesecake in the fridge, it should have been an hour probably minimuman hour has passed.

I pondered over it a bit more until I gave up and decided to give them the dessert. I took it out and started to slice it, making sure it was preserved well. Out of the whole cake I gave them half which should be fine. Especially with how excited Akita-san was, she would eat the whole cake if she could.

"Here get this to the fridge as fast as possible unless Benten-chan you can cool it down to it stays cold"

***Shakes head***

"Then get this to the fridge as soon as possible. Also can you tell Akita-san to wait about fifteen minutes before she eats it?"

***Nods***

I thanked them as they bowed and went on there way, to which they sank through the floor. First thought was super cool, second thought creepy. To see them do that in the dark especially Kagu-kun since he's a fire elemental would be very scary. But I'd say Kagu-kun would be great for Halloween.

As the elementals left my thoughts went towards the other half of cheesecake. Staring at the fridge I shrugged my shoulders and cut me a slice of cheesecake. Surely Lucchi and Lily-nee wouldn't mind if I ate dessert before dinner. And so I ate it. Instantly put a smile on my face, but also for some reason it tasted...

"Hm, it's sweeter and it tastes better than normal"

* * *

**Haku: O-Owari...~ Um your welcome for the read...!*Sad Smile*I'm awful at this...**

**Miku+Rin: So we came to help!*Beaming***

**Haku: Miku-san, Rin-chan...! *Teary Eyes*...My saviors...!**

**Rin: *Laughs*See told you Miku! Haku-chan needed our help!*Proud***

**Miku: Ok fine I'll buy you oranges later*Pout***

**Rin: Yay!*Excited***

**Haku: Huh? Wait...what?**

**Miku: Ah, sorry Haku-chan but we made a bit of a bet on you...**

**Haku: EEEHHHH?!**

**Rin: Ahahaha! Yeah, sorry but we're here! So when will I get a story!?**

**Miku+Haku: *Blunt*Don't ask us.**

**Rin: *Upset* Aww! Come on! You two MUST know something!**

**Miku: Well we're done here!*Claps Hands Together* Hey Haku-chan want some Kakegori?**

**Haku: Yes, please!**

**Rin: Wait—!**

**Miku+Haku: Ok then, we'll end it here Sarabara~~!*Waves***

**Rin: No—! Give me a minute—!**

**Miku: Ok let's go I'm paying!*Starts walking away***

**Haku: *Nods and walks with Miku***

**Rin: *Shouting*Listen to me! ...*Pout*... Sarabara. WAIT! Miku-chan! Haku-chan! I want one too!*Runs after the duo***


	5. Chapter 5

**Haku: ...*Pouting*...**

**Me: What's wrong?**

**Haku: Neru didn't come and see me today...**

**Me: *Nervous* A-Ah..! Really...!**

**Rin: 'Shit it's my fault for that but I can't tell her!' Setsuna thought**

**Me: Leave me outta your weird fantasizes!**

**Rin: Well I'm not wrong!**

**Me: True...**

**Haku: ...*Sniff*...Setsuna...!**

**Me: AAAHHH!*Panic*Neru'll kill me if she saw you crying!**

**Rin: Exactly! So on that note*Runs away*BYYYeee!**

**Me: RIN!? Oh boy...um Haku please don't cry she's only gone for so long! It's work related I swear!**

**Haku: But Neru said she doesn't over work herself...**

**Me: *Guilt*Yea...that too is my fault she's gotta do something in the other studio...**

**Haku: Oh...then I'll go see her!*Beam* I'm sure she's hungry and it's almost lunch time!*Runs away in excitement***

**Me: Fuuuuuuuu—my god I dodged death...anyway I hope y'all like this extra long chapter that wasn't ment to be long but it turned out long anyways*Grin***

* * *

**The Genius Delinquent and Shy Cat Girl**

**Chapter 5: Neru's POV: The Problems With a Hybrid, Ghost, and Feelin's of Love**

* * *

"Neru get your ass outta bed already! It's the weekend for fucking hells sake! You skipped school yesterday just laying here all day and eating cheese cake! That I didn't get a bite of!"

"FUCK OFF NERO! Like ya said it's the weekend I don't have anywhere I gotta be!"

"ARG—! Yes! You! Do!"

"NO! I! DON'T!"

"YES! YOU! DO! The StuCo. Prez told you to meet them at the front of the school! Just go over there already!"

"HELL! NO!"

A tug of war between me and the ghost of the dead Nero had been goin' on for `bout an hour now, and so far I'm not happy with anythin. I don't deal well with someone tryin' to get me outta bed by force. Also there ain't no way in hell I'd go outside just for the SAME SHIT that gave me 'Murderer' stamped onto my forehead. To which NOW I'm a wanted criminal!

_Ugh! Life hates me. And why now!? That shit was a year ago!_

"Ok, fine! I won't make you go but at least talk to Ann about it. She specializes in medical stuff it'd be better if she were on stand by, don't you think so?"

"Then you tell her I don't want anythin to do with those games..."

"I get it. I died and you saw everything—"

"'Saw everythin' is an understatement Nero. It's more I relived it everytime I sleep and see your fuckin face!"

"My god—! Look, I won't tell you to get over me but I CAN tell ya to keep those four safe. You can protect them from danger, ya got a chance with them don't fuck that up!"

_I fucked up the moment I took up Lily's offer to tutor Haku..._

_"You see you can do it if you try Akita-san!"_

_"Y-Yea...! Is that good?"_

_"Yes, here take this cup and add the sugar until I tell you to stop"_

_"Ok..."_

_"...Stop! Now take the spoon and stir gently so it melts evenly"_

_"Got it...!_

_...Arg...meetin Haku is turnin me into a huge softy...not that I'll ever regret it_

"If I tell Ann to go over there can I be a hermit for the next week or so?"

"Two days out of the week, any day of your choosing"

"Deal"

I got up from my bed which I haven't done since I got back from Haku's place. I didn't bother goin to school yesterday either, I didn't even bother to eat either since I ate the cheesecake. Because my annoyance got the better of me along with my pride, it made not wanna follow Lily's instructions anymore. It got me to think how I basically ghosted Haku on her study session.

She probably needed alot of help that night, but because of my pride I didn't go back to her house. Although it wasn't enough to let me stop protectin Haku, especially after Dip Shit wanted to rape her. But just the thought of seein her made me worry over her safety. Maybe she was safer without me around, so I sent Benzaiten and Kagutsuchi's in my steed.

Both of them came with good news Haku wasn't hurt and she didn't get into any danger. I hate to say it but when Benzaiten told me Pinky was with her throughout the whole day, I was relieved that she was. Haku needed someone to protect her. Although it did bother me that I WASN'T the one protectin her, but at least someone was by her side.

_Arg! I feel like such a fuckin coward! I was the one who was supposed to protect her!_

"Good now let's go! Ann should be up and you're late as is"

"Yea, Yea, let's go..."

_Monday and Friday sound like good hermit days._

I didn't want to look like I haven't seen the light in months so I went to take a shower. Nero looked at me sayin I didn't have time but I hold myself to a certain amount of pride, which ment not goin outside lookin like a rag doll. It totally wasn't because I didn't want to show a bad impression of myself to Haku. So with a towel in one hand and most of my clothes in another, I treded towards the bathroom.

_Ah, but the Thursday-Friday combo doesn't sound to bad either_

Takin off my clothes and enterin' the shower, warm water spreaded through my figure as I had some shower thoughts. It wasn't one of those existential crises thoughts, it was more contemplatin over life decisions. So maybe it was existential crisis thoughts? All I thought about was how am I goin to play saint when the wanted murder is me.

_Although I never killed Nero but because I was there covered in blood they blamed it to me. My god! I want a chance with Haku so bad! But the moment she realizes I'm the wanted murder it's over! Ok fine she over looked that I'm a delinquent. In fact she's the only one who treats me like a normal person, but I'm not even close to normal... AAAHH! What am I gonna do!?_

"OI! Neru, hurry up you're an hour late!"

"Yea, I'm done I'm done!"

_Bloody murder can't ya see I want nothin to do with the Games! The more involved I'm in that shit the worse my chances with Haku become!_

"Hurry up or I'm gonna go in there!"

"EW! NO, YA PERV!"

I turned the knob and the water screeched to a stop, givin a small annoyed sigh I got out the tub grabbin the towel in the process. I dried most of my body before I changed into my clean clothes. A simple white T and blue jeans was the outfit of the day, I also left my hair down since it needed to dry. I gave myself a mental note to tie up my hair later when it was dry.

Walkin out the door I saw Nero with an impatient expression. I walked passed him and into my bedroom to grab the main items for the day. Like my keys, the new phone I'm now usin, a pair of socks and the long pale milk colored blazer. I gave another sigh as Nero told me to hurry up, but I did what I was told since I couldn't be bother to argue.

"Yea, let's go"

"Hm? Hold up since when did you dress up to go outside?"

"Can a girl not dress up? You're readin too much into it"

"Look at you~ the long blazer makes you look sharp. Who ya trying to impress? The pink haired girl? StuCo. President Lily? Oh, maybe the white haired chick!"

_Yowane Haku is her name! Not 'White haired chick'! Ya dead piece of shi—!_

"Readin' too much into it! Come on y'were just complainin `bout how I'm fuckin late. So let's go!"

"Ok, Ok, jeez but if I were you I'd go with the Pink haired girl—"

"I SAID LET'S GO!"

He got the message since he didn't say anythin as I put on my shoes to go out. I made sure whenever Nero spoke I'd answer in text form, as to not draw more attention to myself. But it'd probably look weird if I was seen textin myself, so I'd look around me to spot anyone starin at me. Which weren't alot of people, mostly the annoyingly nosey ones who would want to catch a glimpse of my phone.

We got to Ann's house and saw her exitin her home. Apparently she was going out somewhere, chances are she needs some herbs or other medical supplies. I went up to Ann to catch her attention to which she turned to look at me. Both of us siblings waved at Ann and she returned it with a smile. Mainly lookin at me as to not look weird.

"Hey Neru what's wrong? Don't see you go out often on a weekend"

"Ah, yea...well I wanna ask ya for a favor"

"What kind? If it's medical supplies you want then my price is high you know that"

"Nah, not today I'm broke as is, I'm actually here to ask ya to help me on somethin"

"You? You need help?"

"Ha-ha very funny. But yes well not ME but other people I know need your help...eventually..."

Ann tilted her head to the side and her blue eyes held confusion, but also concern. She knew I wasn't acquainted with anyone so at the very least Ann knew it wasn't good. I explained to her the situation from the Battle Royal Games, to the security team Lily made. This also ment I told her about a certain duo's appearance.

I told Ann it wasn't like she had to come with it was her choice after all, but she still said she'd come with. I thanked her as I apologized to her for draggin her into this mess. Both of us didn't have a good end to our relationship towards Kaito or Meiko, rather we avoided them after Nero's death.

_This will definitely dig up old skeletons in the future_

The both of us walked towards the direction of the school and had some simple chatter, with Nero addin extra commentary when he wanted to. Ann asked questions bout the others and I had answered them unbiased to what I normally think and say. The only thing I couldn't really answer was their self healin ability. I could only really guess by their Beastkin Genes.

"I see, so I'm working with a harpy, vampire and three others you don't really know about"

"Yea, Megurine should be able to heal pretty quickly if she puts the effort. Hatsune will be a tad bit tricky since Harpies are known to have a strong negative reaction towards healin spells"

"Don't forget some vampires can't handle burning alcohol very well unless it's been tampered with. Neru learned that the hard way"

"Good point. But I can't go saying much about them before I've seen them myself"

I nodded in agreement at her statement when I realized we arrived to our destination. We gave each other a quick glance to see if either of us was turnin bitter towards our decision. Since neither of us did we went ahead and entered the school grounds. Ann had asked me to scan the buildin, to which I responded with a 'Hunter Spell'.

"You never seem to stop amazing me Neru"

"Wow~ High praise comin from the walkin hospital"

"Oh shut up!"

I put my hands up in defeat as I laughed to Ann's reaction, as I continued to look for the rest of the group. I found them in the gymnasium which was an odd place to practice in my opinion. Nero said the same thing as I told them where they were. The two of them said to have me teleport them there which was a good idea.

Especially since none of us wanted to walk to the gym. Which was located at the back of the school, but not only at the back. It was at the furthest part away from the school's gate way. It was already a pain knowin I had to go there whenever the school takes the physical exam scores. Sadly, one of the few things I can't skip outright.

"`Ight we're—"

***BOOM***

It went by in a flash. The moment we got into the room we were soon aimed at by a projectile. I acted before I thought bout anythin, so because of that intuition I was in front of Ann. Havin casted a shieldin spell as soon as I reacted. I even made the shield as strong as possible because I couldn't risk the thought of Ann gettin hurt. As the smoke cleared from the impact I saw the blonde twins and I wasn't happy.

"Watch it 'Gemini'!" "Ne-Neru!? What happened?!"

"Geh—! We're very sorry!" "We weren't trying to aim at you or anything!"

"No, it's ok it's our fault for popping up so suddenly"

_Yet they're the ones who should've been more diligent on were they aimed at!_

"What did I tell you two terror twins! Watch where—! Neru!? And...company?"

The whole group turned to me and looked shocked as hell. To be honest I couldn't blame them. With my outburst and my willingness to not show up, it should be a surprise I'm here. Lily, Meiko and Kaito were the first ones to come up to me. I backed up and stood besides Ann and she gave me a smile showin me she wasn't hurt. I nodded in satisfaction as a response.

As the trio ran towards us they asked why I was here. Honestly speakin I SHOULDN'T be here nor WOULD I have been here, the reality of that was Nero dragged me here but I couldn't say that. Even if I tried to I'd sound beyond insane. I mean 'My dead brother's spirit woke me up to come here' very much...unbelievable. So I decided to be a smartass.

"I'm bored so I came over. Plus I don't fight till Monday, might as well see how y'all fail to kill time."

Lily looked at me and questionin the authenticity of what I said which she should, but I wasn't gonna tell her the truth. Not anytime soon at least. Meiko seemed calm to see us but she never referred to us as if we were close. Rather we became complete strangers to her and we didn't complain. In fact we'd prefer it to be that way.

Kaito on the other hand was ecstatic about seein us, you could even see it in his eyes how excited he was. Which was emphasized by his bug grin, it was annoyin. How could he just smile like nothin? Oh, that right...he pushed us into those games. He has no reason to feel guilty.

"So who are you with Neru?"

"I'm Ann, this idiot's land lord and personal doctor in a sense. Nice to meet you!"

"Wai—!? Idiot!? I had good reasons for most of my injuries!"

"Going to underground fights isn't a reason to have scars and bruises all over your body."

"But—! Yes ma'am!"

"Anyway, Neru brought me here to inspect everyone's injuries. I hope it's not a bother"

"No, No, we were going to need a medic sooner or later glad you showed up!"

_Don't say anythin! Don't say anythin!_

"I'm guessing you're here to join us Neru?"

_HAHA! YA WOULD'VE FUCKIN THOUGHT—!_

"Nope. I'm here to just escort Ann and that's it."

"NERU!? You're the only one with experience in this field! Why are you not joining!?"

_Fuck off Nero! I refuse to be part of his dirty fuckin plan!_

I walked off and Ann followed me to find a place to sit, as we had some more simple chatter between us. Yawnin and rubbin' my eyes Ann had asked if I got any sleep. I answered with a nod but I told her I've been just worrying over meaningless things. Which probably was true but I still worried over it. Ann looked at me and digged into her bag.

Eventually Ann handed me a shot of somethin and I drank it but jolted at how bitter it tasted. I didn't question it because Ann knew what she was doin. Her medicine was better and probably alot safer then the store bought kind. Ann told me it was an energy drink but it wasn't insanely sugary, rather it was bitter and tasted less artificial. But the bitterness was too much so I asked.

"Shit, why's it taste so...what's in it?"

"Everything bitter in the world"

"What...?!"

"I'm joking, that's for adults. The first one I gave you a while back is for kids. Reason why this one is more bitter and the other sweeter"

"I'd prefer that one over this one—! Although I do feel more energetic than a second ago...huh..."

"Got it. Make it less bitter and instant affects, any side effects you're feeling?"

"No—? Wait! You're testin this on me!?"

"Well, yeah I needed someone tired to try it out. You just happened to be that person"

"...Well at least I'm awake... But next time just SAY you're gonna test somethin new on me! I don't wanna keel over randomly!"

Ann nodded as she looked in front of her and asked who was who. Of course I didn't like how Ann skimmed over my response, but I started to describe who was who. Although Ann seemed more interested in their abilities. In my perspective I didn't get why since I could beat all of them with my eyes closed. But takin it into Ann's perspective it was quite an awesome sight to see.

Ann never had any magic abilities, well she just had enough to heal people. But any battle spell she would do never ended well, either it never happened or it would shoot in the wrong direction. Even companions were outta the question. Unlike everyone else she had to take the alchemy route. Alchemy helped her to stay at the same level as everyone else around her.

Yet it wasn't enough to use battle magic. When she first told me this I felt bad, it felt as I'd took my power for granted. But she never asked for pity instead she became the most well known medic in our area. Now anyone who wanted some medicine at a price that more affordable would come to her. Sadly I didn't get that treatment, I needed to pay normal prices which sucks.

_Which reminds me Ann had a bad start to her career. Glad to see her doin well after so long_

"Hmm...by the way, the white haired girl is she ok?"

"What'd ya mean?"

"Well look, you can see she's not the most confident. Let alone agile with her magic, barely summons anything at that. Although you can tell she's pretty strong willed because she doesn't give up"

"Oh, yea she's a hard worker...maybe a lil too much"

_Which would probably be her downfall sooner or later_

"Why's that?"

"Well I'm her tutor teacher and I found out she burns herself to the ground. Plus like ya said she has no confidence in herself and she doubts herself constantly."

"Meaning bad at casting, summoning, healing, and sometimes physical ability. Very bad on every angle"

"True, that's not a—"

"Kyaa—!"

We both looked at the direction of the scream and we saw Haku run away from the twins. I obviously didn't like it as the twins taunted Haku with their antics. It irritates me that they taunted her it was even visible on my face. So when Ann saw my face she said we should go check on her, Nero said the opposite he said we should deal with the main problem. The twins.

I wanted to do both but Haku was main priority in my mind, plus I knew she couldn't cast spells. She was at a disadvantage from the beginnin and I felt awful for her. But knowin Ann's background gave me hope for her. When we got to her she was on the floor huggin her knees, I couldn't bare to look at her the way she was. A smile suited her the best.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Huh? Oh—! H-Hi..."

_I forgot she was pathetically shy...which is kinda...cute..._

"Yowane you're not hurt are ya?"

***Shakes head***

"Good. By the way I'm Ann! The medic of today!"

"Yo-Yowane...Haku...nice t-to meet...you..."

"Heya! You're the medic?!" "Do you make poison?"

"What type of medic would she be if she made poison?"

"A cool one?" "A majestic one?"

I glared at the twins for their stupid remarks, but they continued to laugh. I was eager to sock them for both their remarks and for bullyin Haku. But decided not to when I saw both Pinky and Twin tails glare at them too. When the two came over towards the twins knew they fucked up, sadly Ann averted the crises by introducin herself.

_Tch._

Everyone greeted each other normally while adding what race they were. Well everyone besides Haku, she was the only one who didn't say her race. Which was rather sad I had hoped to learn somethin new bout her. I'd probably be able to get her to smile at me more if I knew her race. I could even learn what to avoid so I don't fuck up `round her.

"Yowane-chan? It would be nice if you could tell me your race"

"Ah—! Sorry...! Um..."

"Shy-senpai what's wrong?" "Cat got your tongue?"

_Shy-senpai?_

"N-No...c-can...speak privately...wi-with you...Ann-san..."

"Hm? Sure, what's wrong?"

"We can explain that for you. Come let's avoid being hurd"

Pinky, Lily, Ann and Haku had all walked off in the same direction and it made me worry. After a few minutes Meiko and Kaito were called over. I didn't think it was normal to be so secretive bout one's race, I would love her all the same. But I didn't want to invade her privacy, so I stayed with thing one and thing two. Plus the extra with wings.

_If I can't be with Haku then comin here was a pain in the ass. To many idiot to deal with_

"What do you think they're talking about!? Len-Len any ideas?!"

"Ooo~ maybe she's one of the super rare dragon race! I heard there's only a few family names left who are pure breed"

"Knock it off you two. We all know if she was apart of the dragon race she would be oozing magical energy"

"'Mana' is the word they're looking for right Neru?"

[Yup, but I can't be bothered to correct them]

"But isn't texting me more effort then correcting them?"

[No. Explainin half the things they got wrong is too much effort like this conversation]

"Then why not the Nekomia breed?! It works doesn't it? She's shy, selfless and seems to cover her eyes alot!"

"Then how can you explain the missing tail and ears?"

"Don't they say some Nekomia are late bloomers? Like they're tails and ears grow later as they grow older?"

"No, no, no, that's only for the Kitsune breed!"

_Who told ya that lie?_

"Wait isn't there some beastkin who don't have tails and ears?"

_How the fuck is it possible y'all three are stupid as hell!? Have y'all not read the history books!?_

"Hmm...good point...another thing they got wrong was their casting stance"

[That's the least of their worries. They could only manage a double combo attack, three if they're lucky enough]

"True...with their skills now they'll never make it past round two"

[That's if they're lucky enough to get past round one]

Me and Nero had a somewhat virtual chat, we mainly talked about how these three made too many mistakes. We even took account their academic ability, along with how much trouble they would be in when Meiko and Kaito ask for a mock fight. It was not gonna be pretty that's as much as we knew. Also knowin it was a two v five made it worse.

_This is goin to go so missurable for them... And I can't wait too see it unfold_

I closed the phone when Ann and the other's returned, Haku seemed more relaxed but still tense in a way. Lily and Pinky held the same type of relief as Haku did, but they were a bit more concerned if their facial expression said anythin. Meiko and Kaito looked troubled as they gave each other a quick glance. I probably wasn't goin to worry if it wasn't for Ann, who had on a very serious expression.

All this got me to think in a stupid way. Maybe she was actually apart of the dragon race? But she needed Mana to ooze off her like water. Haku could very much likely not even have any beast kin blood in her. Was she even up to this task? Most of those who joined the games last year were all beast kin. Ever rarely would I see a person who hasn't got beast kin blood in their system.

_This definitely can't be good_

And it wasn't as if they were rare, they are just as capable as the rest of us. Ann is a prime example of that, but none of them made it past round three of the games. That thought got me to REALLY worry, I probably did have to join the games to protect her. Then that ment I needed to teach her proper fightin skills. Although goin straight to the director wasn't a bad option.

_Prima did just chuck her in it. Haku didn't have a choice, and seein her get hurt was the last thing I want._

"Don't even bother going to the director Neru. Once you're in, there's no way out of those games"

_But I don't want her to end up like ya! Hauntin my dreams for all eternity. It'd probably be worse—_

A mental image of Nero on the field lying cold and limbless on the ground. Blood coverin every inch of his body with most of his clothes torn up. It got me to fear for my crush's life and my heart started to beat faster. That was my first mistake, I went into panic mode. Then just like that the person on the ground wasn't Nero anymore. It was Haku.

I had started to hyperventilate as the image became more and more clearer. Tryin to shake the image away I went and smacked myself. Second mistake. When I looked down at my hands they were drenched in red liquid. Blood. Haku's blood. My eyes widen with fear bein the only emotion written in them. I scrubbed my hands against my shirt to get it off. But the amount only grew and sticked to my hands like glue.

I shouted wishin, hopin, it was all just a lie. Haku wasn't layin in front of me motionless, she was smilin at me. She doesn't fear me. Her eyes held life they weren't dim and cold. My eyes watered as I heard people shoutin it was my fault. I did it. It was me. With no second to spare the next thing I heard was the word murder repeated numerous times, it was the same amount of anger everytime.

_"Murderer! Murderer!"_

_"Why did you do it!?"_

_"I'm not! You're wrong! I didn't do it!"_

"...N...!"

_"She's a murderer! Hide your children!"_

"...R...!"

_"I didn't do anythin! It was —€# ×/+₩—–"_

"...Er!"

_"Murderer! She did it in cold blood!"_

_"This demon plotted everything!"_

"N—ru...!"

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"***ZZZTT* *CRACKLE***_

"NERU!"

"IT WASN'T ME!"

"Hey, hey, hey, Neru it's me! Ann!"

"...Ann...!?"

"Yeah...you're not _there_ Neru...you're here...in the school gym..."

"Shit, Blondie you ok?! All of a sudden you went into a weird daze!"

"You went full on panic mode!"

"Yeah, Yeah you even had electricity coming out of you!"

"Eh?"

I took a quick look at my surroundin's and the twins weren't wrong. The golden yellowish floor was chard `round me, it was bout a half a yards length of charded floorin between me and the rest of them. But Ann was in front of me. I stared at Ann who in front of me and her hands, it was burned from havin to touch me. But with no magic she had to take the shock head on.

"...N-No...!"

Tryin to shake her hands away from me so she wouldn't get even more burned, but failed to do so. Again the panic set in as I could see her tryin to hold back the pain she was in. Yet Ann was stubborn as a mule and she grabbed on to me for dear life. Every attempt I made to get her off me failed to nudge her even a tiny bit. Tuggin on her clothes pleadin for her to get off me.

_Y-You'll—!_

"Ann...! ...Please...! You're hurt...!"

"Not as much as you. Come on I'll take you home—"

"No—! Ya gotta get to an infirmary! Ya gotta get treated y-ya can't protect yourself properly!"

_Your magic is too weak and Alchemy won't help!_

"She's not wrong Ann. Alchemy can only help so much"

"...Ok...I'll go. But I'm also taking you with me Neru! I'm not letting you have another panic attack over this!"

_Panic attack or not—!_

"I'm not important—!"

"YOU MORON!"

Ann banged her head against mine and I winced at the sudden shock of impact. I was left wide eyed by her sudden actions, but thanks to her I regained composure. I looked at her and I felt pathetic, weak even, just useless all around. Ann's blue eyes were on the verge of over flowin with tears, but it was also fumin with anger. I could only stare as she started to form her words.

"Idiot...! ...Don't...EVER say that to me again...! We lost Nero...sure, but...I refuse to lose you too...!"

_...Ann..._

"I'm taking you home. And that's final...!"

"No, wait—! Is—!"

"Akita-san...?! Are you ok...?!"

_Haku! She's...! ...I am now..._

I looked at Haku, her face was full of worry over what just happened. Yet I was the one who caused it, I even made Ann worry over me. Why was she worryin herself over dumbass old me? We just met, I'm not close with her—in fact I'm just her tutor. Why is she so kind to a no good delinquent like me? Haku said it herself, most of the school thinks I'm a monster.

_So why are ya the only one treatin me differently from the rest...?_

Haku was the first one out of the group to come up to me askin if I was ok. I nodded as I unintentionally gave her a warm soft smile, it was the only thing I could think of. It made me feel less of a dick knowin I made Ann cry, just knowin Haku wouldn't treat me any different. It was the first time in a while where someone asked if I was ok, and it was genuine she didn't ask in a sarcastic manner like others would.

"That's good. You should head home and rest...you told me having to use battle magic abruptly could cause fatigue...and you're a werewolf. Magic isn't second nature to you"

"That's what I'm going to do Yowane-san. Neru?"

"...Yea I know..."

_Huh? Wait a minute_

"...Nice to know my lessons help ya...even if it's just been two days"

"Hai! It feels refreshing to study once a day and not having to study all day none stop. Plus now I have a lot of free time to make the dishes I've been egar to try out!"

"Oh that's nice! Ya gave the girl more time to do what she loves Neru!"

"Well, nice to know Neru is doing something productive at school and during after hours too"

"Although, Lily-nee told me you didn't show up at school at all yesterday"

"Oh did she now."

"Yowane I think ya just dug my grave..."

"And she dug mine even deeper..."

Ann looked at us and gave us her death glare of a smile, we knew we fucked up. Although we most likely could have gotten away with it if Haku didn't spill the beans, but I wasn't gonna pin this on her like hell I would. And as much as I could easily pin this on Nero, I couldn't. Not because he was a ghost, I just physically couldn't do it.

_My god I really am turnin into a huge softy..._

He too tried to get me outta bed to head to school, but my stubbornness led me to barricade myself in my room. Well—bed specifically, it sounds petty and it is petty. I didn't want to face reality but seein Haku struggle with this yet still tryin her best, it got me to think...

_She's alot stronger than me in other ways. I should probably follow her example..._

"Let's make a deal. I'll go to the infirmary to make sure I don't have any major injuries, if YOU go home in peace and I'll forget what Yowane-chan said. Deal?"

_But what if you're not ok!?_

"OW! Ya didn't have to flick me on my forehead!"

"You're a worrywart Neru..., I'll be fine plus I'm the number one medic in our neighborhood! I have orders to complete. No attack spell will stop me from helping those in need!"

"...Ya sure...?"

"Here, summon your elementals for me. If anything happens they will rush me to you or vise versa"

I was still worried over what Ann did to help me regain consciousness. But she wasn't havin it and insisted I summoned my elementals. To which I obliged but that didn't mean I wasn't worried still. When my elementals came into view I could hear everyone awnin at my creation but I paid no mind to them instead I focused on what I was doin' now.

_This at least kept me from facin Ann's rath of fury_

Bentenzaiten and Kagutsuchi greeted Ann in their normal manner, havin bowed to show respect too. But the moment they laid eyes on Haku they seemed different for the lack of a better word. My elementals are always dignified, strict even and to say less they hold themselves in a higher standard than most people. It's been like that since the very beginnin.

Reason why it was so weird to see them so laid back, the duo even shot Haku a friendly smile wavin' at her as if it was normal for them to do when it wasn't. To their happiness Haku returned their gestures havin called them by their nicknames she came up with. Ann and I stared blankly at them more shocked if anythin'. We were just bewildered all around.

When they turned around Benzaiten and Kagutsuchi were back to there normal demeanor. To which we continued to stare at in amazement. We stayed staring until I snapped out of it rememberin' Ann needed medical attention, but I guess Ann even forgot that herself because she started to examine my elementals. I faced palmed as Ann continuously asked what was wrong with them.

Benzaiten eyed Ann with displeasure clearly knowin this will go to shit in a minute. While Kagutsuchi made sure Ann didn't get any weird ideas, thank him for that. I was gonna ask Ann to calmly back away since she started to look at Haku in a less than wanted way. Obviously I wasn't comfortable with her eyein' Haku in a way that made her less of a person.

It was even more annoyin' that I couldn't out right say 'Fuck off, you're makin' her self-conscious and look like eye candy!'. But I'm still worried and stupidly annoyed, yet still none of it showed on my face. I made sure it didn't as well with my attitude, I had to make sure I didn't sound too pushy but not to disconnected. It made me wonder how I normally did this.

_My god! My life just got hella more difficult!_

"Ann leave the girl alone. You're the one who needs more attention then anyone here"

"But that's the first time I've seen these two act so differently around anyone! They don't normally act in any other besides strict and serious!"

_Come to think of it they were surprisin'ly excited to explore her house...wait now I'm goin off track!_

"Then leave Yowane outta your fantasies. Your main focus is on Benzaiten and Kagutsuchi not Yowane. Hell, we need to—"

"You gave them names!?"

"Erm, no? Yowane did—"

"So that's why they're so attached to you! Yowane-chan you gave them their names! Now it's all starting to make sense!"

"Please tell me I'm not the only one confused here right?"

_No, ya ain't Nero. No, ya ain't..._

I asked Kagutsuchi to get Ann's attention and drag her into the infirmary. Because she needed it and well I didn't like her starin' at Haku. It went well until Ann shouted for Benzaiten to take me home. The water elemental looked at me in a serious manner before she saw the area round me. We stared at each other until I made the first move which was to distract her from me.

By clashin a shieldin' with a lightnin' spell to create a smoke bomb. As much as castin' a smoke related spell was easier. The shield/lightin' technique didn't have that horrid smell smoke spells had. Along with not givin' off your position durin' fights and stuff, so it was quite useful. But I made sure it was strong enough to confuse Benzaiten which was all I needed.

_Good now to—_

"Shit!"

I was cut off mid thought by somethin' pullin at my collar which in turn made me stumble. I looked behind me and in mists of the smoke I felt Benzaiten glare bad omen towards me. It was scary yes, but I didn't want to be treated like a sick person when I wasn't. Ok fine I went into panic mode but that's not much. Hell, I was even more fine than before! I felt as if I could run a marathon.

_Wait that isn't right—_

"Ah—! Shit! Benzaiten let go I'm fine—!"

***Shakes head***

"Ugh! Fine ya asked for it!"

***Mad***

"Portal out!"

The portal summoned below me and I fell and came fallin' down from the ceilin'. I landed behind the rest of the group who looked at me and they all had the 'What the fuck?!' look. All besides Meiko and Kaito, who shielded everyone from Benzaiten's sudden attack behind me. I backfliped into the wall and stuck to it like glue as I aimed a water attack towards Benzaiten.

_Tch. Dodged, plan B it is._

Leapin away from every attack my elemental threw at me had made me go into the defensive route. To which I hated. Offense v Defense always ends with a fifty fifty chance of havin to take a hit head on only to return it. Which was annoyin in most cases but it had to be done. I made sure I had the image of the attack I was aimin' for before I made my way to Benzaiten's area of attack.

She spotted me immediately and I had received a 'Water ball' to the chest. Which hurt like shit! Not even my double shield could block the hit, why? Simple. Benzaiten and Kagutsuchi where the only ones who can by pass my barriers. But in return it gave me my opportunity to attack. I gave Benzaiten a direct hit of 'Whirlpool' on her stomach and she hit the floor instantly.

I side stepped away from her as I let the after shock of her attack settle in. And boy oh boy, Ann wasn't gonna be happy with me when she sees me. On the contrary she'll hit me with the rath of the gods when I see her. I swallowed in fear of what Ann could do to me and none of the options were pretty. To be honest I'll end up more bruised by Ann then by Benzaiten.

***Clapping***

"That was well done Neru! We should have a spar like—"

"Akita. I don't recall ever gettin friendly with y'all. ESPECIALLY, YOU."

"Ahaha..., anyways we should have a spar together!"

_Eat dirt._

"No thanks. Sounds troublesome."

_Get away from me ya piece of shit!_

"Uhh hey, delinquent? The water lady got up..."

_She has a name yet she was called 'Water lady'...hilarious..._

"OH—! Way to get my attention. Round two I'm guessin' ready, Benzaiten?"

Benzaiten had on a scwall on her face as she got ready to attack me once again. I went into my battle stance gettin ready to evade any spell she would throw at me. When my elemental looked at Haku who was at the same place the entire time. Benzaiten bowed. I was really confused yet I made sure it wouldn't bother me. But when she thrusted her right hand towards me my attention went to evade it. Let's just say that wasn't Benzaiten's plan.

As I jumped away it was too late for me to realize it wasn't any spell she threw at me, it was Haku. Fear set in quickly as my white haired crush was launched in the air, I even heard Lily and Pinky shout in fear as they saw Haku in the air. Cursin under my breath was the first thing I did, as a plan formed quickly in my head. Before landin I had to Air jump from were I was to catch Haku.

Problem was I had little to no momentum to make up the height difference. I growled softly because I knew I needed help from two people I wanted nothin with. Suckin up every inch of hatred in my body I gave Meiko and Kaito a signal. Hopin' they still remember our fightin days together as my focus remained on Haku. Thankfully they did and with their help I was propelled straight towards Haku.

_Now phase two._

I caught her before she hit the wall, and I could feel how relieved she was. I ended up usin' the wall in front of me and bounced off it. Hittin' the floor with a small thud, I let out a sigh of relief when I managed to avert Haku from danger. With Haku in my arms I glared at Benzaiten, who looked away as if she did nothin' wrong. I heaved out another sigh that held more annoyance than the last.

_Watch when we get home! Just wait! I'll make sure ya learn to never use Haku as a rag doll!_

"Um, A-Akita-san..."

"Hm?"

"Thank you for saving me but...you can put me down now..."

"Ah—! Ri-Right! Sorry..."

"Thank you...and sorry..."

"It's fine really! I'm glad you're not hurt—! Actually it's BENZAITEN'S fault for LAUNCHIN' ya in the FUCKIN AIR!"

***Benten Looks Away***

I audioabley growled at Benzaiten's direction but she still averted eye contact all together. In turn it just made me more annoyed at my elemental, it was enough for me to walk over to her. Gettin ready to chew her out but I couldn't move which was strange. I tried to move my legs but it wasn't workin. I looked down and I saw my feet frozen in place. Castin a simple dissolvin spell didn't work either.

_That's not..._

I looked up at Benzaiten and I saw her snicker at me. A horror like ill feelin filled me to the core, I desperately started to tug my at my ability to move my legs. It wasn't workin. Benzaiten started to give me an evil grin and that was somethin I knew to plead my life for. But it wasn't workin instead she waved her hand and the spell she worked on made me fear from my life.

"Benzaiten please don't do it! I'll home! I'll go home!"

***Shakes Head***

"Shit! No! I'm serious Benten! I'll listen! Don't—!"

Benzaiten trapped me in a water bubble and started to strip me of my magic. Everyone looked at me and looked as if they were speakin but I couldn't hear anythin. The bubble was sound proof but it wasn't ME proof. Ain't no way in hell was I gonna let Benzaiten strip me of my powers, not most of them at least.

_Fuckin—! Sorry Ann!_

I started to chant a spell and it was the the very few spells I couldn't just instantly do. My only problem was I didn't know if it'd actually work. So hope was the only thing goin for me just so it could actually work and I didn't just blow myself up for no reason. Oh yea the spell is a type of bomb spell, it's a simple yet powerful spell it's known as a 'Self destruct' spell.

And yes. It's a literal spell, and yes I did basically just blow myself up...sorta. It's technically not MYSELF but it kinda is in a way because I'm igniting my own Mana. And since this bubble is absorbin' my Mana, it makes this space very igniteable. Like a literal tickin time bomb, I just did what anyone would do. Blow yourself up, genius.

***¡BOOM!***

_Fuckin hell's bells!_

"—–! –—–—!"

"I'm—PiNe—! Give me a minute...!"

I coughed and wheezed aggressively because who wouldn't? I just blew myself up and thanks to that I can't hear anyone around me. But I was outta the bubble so plus points for that. With that said minus points cause I couldn't quite hear myself either. I just heard a weird ringin noise kinda like a flat line. It was also why I didn't realize Ann had come back.

_Of course she just had to have perfect timin' on seein me go kaboom, like a firework._

"—...—...—!"

"HUH!?"

"—...—...—!?"

"WHAT!?"

"—...-...—-...—...—-—...–—–—...!"

"I THINK YA NOTICED ANN BUT I CAN'T HEAR YA! NORE MYSELF!"

"–—–—...—–—...—ru..."

"DO YA GOT ANYTHIN FOR THIS?! IT'S KINDA ANNOYIN!"

"N—...—–—–...—–—–—...off"

_Ah._

I wasn't able to hear most of what Ann said but what I got from it was 'off'. So I expected her to say it was supposed to wear off, to which it did...rather slowly. A lil TOO slowly for my taste. Although this is what I get for goin kaboom. Eventually I was able to hear everythin again to which I sighed in relief. To much sadness that didn't stop Ann from sockin me, and with no magic shield her punch held more pain then normal.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"Ow, ow, ow...well sorry! But there ain't no way in hell was I gonna let Benzaiten drain me of my magic!"

"But that has NOTHING to do with why you decided to use 'Self destruct'!"

"Yes it does! Benzaiten was gonna leave me magic less for god knows how long!"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about how you could've been deaf just now!?"

"Yeah...I'm impressed you're alive" "Right? That spell was gonna kill you"

"Two things 'Gemini'. First off, what idiot did ya hear that from? Second, Ann wasn't gonna let me die that easily"

"Thirdly, maybe I will let you die that easily for getting on my absolute nerves!"

"Oh, come on! Ann don't be like that! It was either I remain magic less for however long Benzaiten wants or I keep some of my ability to keep ya safe!"

"UGH! Can we talk in PRIVATE before I poison you!"

"As ya wish Ann-sama. But please refrain from poisonin me."

"If you don't annoy me even more then I won't have to~!"

_Not gonna test that~_

I said nothin more as I followed Ann away from the crowd, to which they questioned why we did so. I mean there's nothin to hide from them right? Wrong. I realized soon after I exploded and surely Ann did too, but part of my power got locked away. Obviously, and that part that got locked away was my werewolf side. It's not like it's a bad thing.

In fact I don't really mind it wasn't gonna hinder my fightin ability in any way. It was just gonna make me feel more pain than normal that's all. Sadly Ann wasn't havin any of it. Her main complain was what would happen if I tapped into my vampiric side too much. Somethin bad can happen. Like the main reason of exposin that I was a hybrid.

Again to me it wasn't an annoyance, but I got an idea of where she was comin from. The more I lingered on the thought the more I realized there was somethin very bad bout this. Thanks to my werewolf side I didn't need any blood to perform better. Or to suppress my need to feed off of livin creatures. I didn't even like the idea of drinkin blood, plus most vampires now a days rarely ever drink it.

It was more like an 'expensive alcohol' in normal high school terms, for vampires now a days. Difference was those vampires KNOW by experience how to control their urges. I on the other hand don't. It doesn't even matter how well diverse I was, those same urges could brake ya if ya let it. And since I lack experience it was only a matter of time before it would kick in at high gear.

_But what are the chances of anyone round me bleedin? Not to mention Ann won't let that happen. I'll be fine._

"Do you want me to give you some?"

"Some what? Blood? No thanks, sounds horrible to drink"

"Well SORRY Neru. But urges are urges you can't control that, not to mention your lack of experience"

"She's right Neru you ever rarely broke out into a vampire outrage. Last time ya did mom was there to give you some blood"

_True...and I prefer not to think of anyone here as 'Delicious' in anyway. God, if it was just Haku I'd probably wouldn't be able to keep a straight mind set_

"...Fine...I'll drink it. But were are you goin to get it? It's not like ya work with blood, you're not a witch"

"I do know a store that sells it at a high price but it's fine. I prefer to spend a bit more money than to have you suckin someone's blood directly from them"

"Wow. So much confidence in me~"

"Which is none at all Neru. Especially if she's willin to pay bout twenty thousand yen for a pack of blood"

"Oh fuck off Nero"

"Calm down you two. Let's focus on the matter at hand, which is Neru is now a full fledged Vampire for the time being."

"True. By the way Ann can't we make this easier for the both of you if ya just gave Neru a werewolf mana filled ring?"

"Like an Articifyer Ring?"

"Yeah, Yeah! Those should work right?"

"Sorry Nero. There's no one in this whole world whose power equals Neru's to be able to compress her Vampire side"

"...Not anymore there isn't."

I looked at Nero discretely who blankly stared back at me. Ann had picked up quicker than Nero, with her facial expression growin more and more concerned. It sounds insane but it wasn't impossible. If memory serves me right that is. There wasn't any book that I read in my dad's library that said recreatin someone's mana was impossible. I guess the closest thing to that is an elemental like mine.

_I just need the right person...and I think I know who_

"You can't possibly be saying we try to match Nero's Mana!? He's not even in a physical form! What makes you think anyone can replicate that!?"

"I don't 'think' they can...I KNOW they can."

"What makes you so sure? To replicate someone's mana is near impossible! There's not even a single record of anyone successfully pulling that off!"

"Exactly, its NEARLY impossible that doesn't mean ya can't do it! Plus all we need is someone who's a master in their profession. Nero looks like we're gonna pay an old friend of ours a visit"

"Are we really gonna visit Peke-chin!?"

"Yup. Otone Peke the only one who's able to pull this off"

"Wait you two know the legend Otone Peke!? Is she even alive?"

"Of course she is! Plus her kind live on to tell the tales of others not the other way `round. And before ya ask yes, Peke is one of the few people I can't beat"

"Ahaha! I remember that! We would challenge her over and over but never once won! If I'm right the score is...51,876,301 wins for Peke-chin and 0 wins for us!"

"Holy shit...no wonder they call her a legend...! Anyway is she really going to help us?"

"I'm sure she would. Peke knows I'm a hybrid so she's the only one who really can help. That and I wanna challenge her again! I gotta win against her at least once!"

"Good luck with that Neru-Neru~! If the BOTH of us couldn't win what makes ya think you ALONE can beat her?"

"No idea, but I gotta try! So are ya in Ann? All ya gotta do is call in your witch friend, get the blood and we out!"

"And them?"

Ann pointed toward the group behind us who seemed to be discussin important matters. But so were we. Haku caught us lookin back at `em and shyly waved at us. We returned it, and that's when I thought of a great idea. If Ann was so worried bout `em why not take `em with us?! It'd make for a great life lesson...probably. At the very least they could meet a legend.

I looked back at Ann and told her bout my idea. Although the reaction she gave me wasn't one I expected. She faced palmed and asks if I was ok, which was annoyin but I brushed it off. Ann even felt my forehead to see if I was sick, when I wasn't. I told Ann my train of thought and she agreed it wasn't a bad idea. It was just bringin more people.

But communication with Peke was gonna be hard, especially since she can't talk. Which reminds me communication with Pinky isn't the norm either, I hear her speak yet her mouth never moves. She grins and stuff but not a single word comes out, which reminds me a lot of Peke. But unlike my unbeatable foe I can clearly hear Pinky's voice, never once have I heard Peke's.

_Looks like I found a way to give Peke a voice problem now is the budget_

"Come to think of it will Otone-san mind you bringin so many people?"

"Nah, not at all. In fact Peke doesn't get many visitors. Me and Nero here were the main ones goin to see her"

"This will actually bring Peke-chin alot of joy! Hey Neru why not have a party—"

"To much work and we're there on a business matter not to play `round"

"Well said Neru. But we really must get going before a tragedy star—"

"OW!"

_Alright who got socked in the fa—?_

***Sniff***

I started to feel weird. I kept on smellin somethin really sweet, it was odd but the smell made me want to go towards it. Yet I felt scared in a way, as if I succumbed to the smell somethin really horrible will happen. Slowly I turned round to see where the sent came from, but Ann covered my eyes before I saw anythin. Annoyingly I asked Ann the hell was she doin on because it made no sense.

All I wanted was to see where the smell came from, it's not like I'm gonna do anythin rash. I made the decision to shake Ann off me and I got her to let me go. Before I could yell in annoyance the 'Gemini' duo came up to us. Desperately tuggin my blazer and Ann's shirt they asked for forgiveness. To which I say 'Ew'.

"Uhh...I don't know if it's a good time but—"

"Just spill it."

"Someone's having a nose bleed" "And it's Shy-senpai..."

_Sorry Haku but that's my cue to lea—_

"Ow...it hurts...!"

"Yowane-senpai I'm so sorry! Ann-san can you help her?! I couldn't cast a spell right and I hit her by accident!"

"What spell was it?"

"Whirlwind..."

_Great, I know who's next on my hit list! Now to sneak away..._

"Neru where are you going? Aren't you here with Ann-san?"

_For the love of all things mighty! Lily stop fuckin cock blockin me! Let me fuckin get away before I think of Haku as 'Delicious'!_

"Gonna go get Ann some supplies. If Yowane got hit face first with 'Whirlwind' then she'll start to go dizzy in a minute"

_I don't wanna come back!_

"REALLY!? Wait, I can't handle any type of spinning!"

_Change of plans, I'll come back!_

"Then Yowane, ya might wanna close your eyes till I come back. Ann I'll be back in a flash"

_As fast and as slow as possible_

"Thanks Neru. Now Yowane-chan like Neru said close your eyes and sit for me. You'll feel as if you're inebriated but don't sink into that, just focus on not making any movement"

"Ok..."

I left runnin to go to the nurse's office hopin they got somethin that fixes dizziness. I knew Ann could cure everythin else it was just the dizziness that she needed a bit of help with. So I was sure Haku was in good hands. As long as I ain't with Haku, her safety and well bein will be put into question if I was. So I couldn't stay there any longer especially if I didn't want to lose my mind.

In the empty hallways I started to really crave it, and there was one person I know who's bleedin out. But I didn't want to think of it in any way, I didn't need anyone to know I was a hybrid. Even Nero tried to clear my head from the cravin of blood, and props to him cause that shit ain't easy. What makes matters worse is that I like Haku in a romantic way.

I probably could've gotten to say yuck at the temptation or at least stayed longer to calm down Haku. But that shit wasn't gonna happen, why? For starters a vampires bite normally has an aphrodisiac effect. Which is not good in my case, it'd probably make my imagination go wild if I heard Haku moan. I'd also probably do unthinkable things to her.

Which leads me to reason number two, cause I like Haku romantically my body's normal reaction is to do the normal crush things. Like a faster heart rate, sweaty palms, eyes dilate stuff like that. Now that isn't bad it keeps me human it`s the few things that remind me I'm like everyone else. Sadly mixin those feelin's with my cravin of her blood is not a good sign, my savin grace was that we're in a group.

_Just imaginin that it was just us two is gettin to me_

"Hey, Neru you sure you're ok? I don't really understand it but your cravings must be a bit to much for ya"

"Why ya say that? I'm fine. Come on we're here"

"'I'm fine' she says. You idoit your eyes are glowing red"

"What!?"

"Take a look in the mirror"

"Shit—! Nero what am I gonna do!? I can't go out like this!?"

"Didn't you tell them you're a hybrid?"

"NO! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I!? I'm literally a fuckin tickin time bomb! Just look at how ya ended up!"

"What? This? This is just a scratch—'

"You're a fuckin ghost! UGH—! I had enough just help me think of somethin that doesn't involve magic usage!"

"I would say contacts but who knows where you'll get that from"

"Bouta say. If ya wanna talk contacts why not posses me since we have the same eyes"

We both stayed quiet and tried to think of a way to get me less excited bout blood. Yet the possession idea wasn't bad but if we failed, I'd live to regret my decisions. Most likely livin with Nero's spirit inside me. I asked Nero if he knew any type of spell or potion that would fix this. He shook his head and I sighed in disbelief, even in death he still knew nothin bout changin spells.

"Why can't you just stay here while you relax a bit?"

"Ya do realize that we have someone who's bleedin and is horrible with dizziness right?"

"Well yeah..."

"And if we don't get back soon she'll most likely puke her guts out. Along with everyone associated with her will wanna have my head"

"Shit. You're right—! Wait since when did YOU care bout strangers?"

"Never in a million years"

_That's a lie Haku's my main reason for bein here_

"Ya sure? You seem overly protective of the white haired girl"

"More like I'm worried over how the fuck am I gonna get a vampire and a fox outta my skin. Also I ain't over protective, Pinky and Lily are the protective ones"

"They do seem protective of her"

_Evasion of topic completed successfully!_

"...By the way...Rin looks like she's doing well!"

_Somewhat successfully!_

"Right...I forgot ya had a thing for Kagamine Rin-san. But ya do realize she doesn't remember ya, right?"

"...Yeah...but hey, that's the price you pay for having to enter the games...and dying. I just wished I could have told her how I felt...that's probably my only regret..."

We stayed quiet after that. I couldn't really say much to him since I didn't want him to think I liked someone, which I do but I didn't want him to know. But I also knew diggin into the subject will only trigger him more, so bein quiet was really the only thing I could really do. Which got me to think the short haired blond girl will never know Nero.

Meanin Nero will ¿live? on knowin full well Kagamine Rin will never remember him, know him, or remember the fact that Nero always was there to help her. Maybe she did like him back, maybe it was only one sided. Even now I couldn't help Nero by askin her if she did like him or not. She'll end up likin someone else and Nero's gonna have to see that from afar.

_Bein a ghost is rough..._

Finally we found what we were lookin for and started to head back, only this time I wasn't runnin and instead I was walkin makin sure to control my urges. Which was an insane thing to do, I wasn't sure if I wanted to pounce on Haku or run from her the closer we got back. And those thoughts would stay in my mind worsenin as I got closer to the gym.

_Fuckin hell! The sweat smell of blood with a tad bit of iron held in them! God I just wanna—NO! Shit! Hold it together!_

"Neru, you're back! Here give me the supplies, was there any nullifying things?"

"The only thing I could find was a nullifyin cream and this instant heal"

_AAAAAAHHHHHHH! JUST KILL ME ALREADY!_

"That should be fine...hey, Neru can you—"

"No magic remember?"

_WHOLESOME THOUGHTS! WHOLESOME THOUGHTS!_

"Right, um..."

"Pinky is a good substitute for spell bindin and element change"

"Wait what?! I don't know anything that uses binding magic let alone changing elements!"

"Any sane person will need to study at least five months to get the basics of element change! What makes you think Luka-san will pull that off?!"

"My god Lily can ya not sound like it's a life or death crisis. She can't just pull it off—"

"Then why—!"

"She'll HAVE to excicuit this. Or else she wants to lose an arm then, oh well. But if she doesn't then 'Give it your all~'"

I shot Pinky an all knowin smirk, in return she gritted her teeth and balled her hands into tight fists. It was amusin to watch her get angry but I wasn't completely lyin. Pinky can indeed do it it'll take a few tries but she will be able to pull it off. Plus the non-existent threat of losin her arm should motivate her. So she'll get it right on the first go.

Ann looked at me and sighed but she still didn't told Pinky it was a lie, which plus points to the blonde haired medic. Although what I didn't like was how Ann had asked me to teach Pinky the basic run down of the main things. But I took the hit puttin my pride aside, since Haku was in the background sayin random stuff.

"NEKO WA DAISUKIIII! AHAHAAHA! Hey, Ann-chan—!"

_Although hilarious we gotta stop her_

"AAaAaaA! Don't open your eyes you'll get dizzy! Neru hurry up!"

"Ok! OK! Look all ya really gotta do is mostly follow Ann's instructions but ya gotta picture gemstones, wheather, and stay calm"

"Why?"

"Cause if you're thinkin emotions then naturally the spell bends its will to suit your emotions. If ya make the spell too strong than Yowane will be numifyed in more ways than one. If it's too weak than it won't help at all"

"Is this why you follow Ann-san's instructions?"

"Basically. You're her 'Mana' and you're bendin to HER will not yours it's another reason to stay calm. Now go help her already!"

"Why are you just launching me into the battle field!?"

I pushed Pinky towards a strugglin Ann tryin to calm down Haku, who apparently was a very outgoin person when drunk. She started to frail her arms all over the place without a care in the world. Not gonna lie I found the scene endearin. Funny yes, but mostly endearin. Kinda like...well not kinda, I'd hope to one day make Haku feel that way `round me.

_Maybe not today...but one day for sure..._

The use of Pinky bein my so called replacement for me worked like a charm. And soon Haku returned to normal. It'll also benefit Pinky in more than one way even if she didn't realize it at the moment. I for one was grateful for her presence, if she wasn't here I don't know how I would've helped Haku without settin off some alarms.

It was probably why I walked up to Benzaiten in a calm manner askin when will I have my magic back. She pointed at my wrist and I got the basic meanin of it. The markin's would fade away and when it does my werewolf side of my magic will return. It sounded reasonable enough to I did get mad.

_Huh...that's not bad_

Kagutsuchi held up seven fingers as he looked at the markin's. Initially I had thought he ment it was only for seven hours, but he shook his head. My gaze was now aimed at Benzaiten and I asked if it was for seven days, which was a week I will not be lookin forward to. But it wasn't the worse possible outcome, anything over a month is the worst outcome.

Her face was somewhat concerned over how to respond, in the end she held up seven fingers just like Kagutsuchi. I looked back and forth at the duo, both havin seven fingers up. Once again I asked if it was for fourteen hours out of hope. But when they shook their heads I knew I had to get that Artificer Ring. And fast.

_That's two weeks...two weeks of havin to endure this blood fest of mine..._

"What a hell I'm gonna live in...well anyway both of y'all are dismissed. And Benzaiten, don't ever use Haku as a rag doll again same goes for ya too Kagutsuchi. Understood?"

***Nods***

"Neru 'bout that ring...you really think Peke-chin will do it?"

_I hope she does. If she doesn't then I'm not leavin the house_

"Neru, I have to go back and get some calls done"

"Hm? Oh sure I'll—"

"No. You're staying here. To train them."

"Why are ya pointin at the rest of them?"

"Cause those are the people you're going to train"

"WITH WHAT MAGIC!? I'm supposed to act magic less for two weeks! I can't even teleport ya outta here without it lookin suspicious!"

"Ok, I know you hate the idea Neru but so do I. Honestly speakin I wanted to take you home now. But if you're going to hide this half of you, than at least make sure they can back you up or else your power will be questioned"

"But—! I—! No—! ARGH!"

I was frustrated with what Ann had suggested, yet she was completely right. It was annoyin how right Ann was and I was positive it showed on my face. For the first time in a long time I felt useless. My vampiric side got the best of me, I can't help Ann get back home and for two weeks I won't be able to protect Haku probably.

_My god this fuckin sucks!_

I looked over at the group I have to train then back at Ann who knew what I wanted to say and shook her head. Once again I took a quick glance at them and I knew it would take a miracle. For starters three out of the five can't seem to use their normal abilities to their advantage. Pinky was fine all she needed to do was refine the way she casts magic—

"Neru come on what harm is done?"

"Nothin but—"

"Stop denying it! I know you want to help them! Plus knowing you two you've already got a list of their strengths and weaknesses down"

"Well she's not wrong..."

"Nero shut up for a minute! Anyways why do I have to teach `em!? They'll be fine since they got Meiko and Kaito as coaches"

"Are they really?"

"Neru you know full well WE were the ones who built the trainin menu for all of us"

_Shit._

"Kai-kun and Mei-chan only enhanced it as we moved further in the rank"

"Well yea but..."

"Neru...if my death has caused you so much pain why haven't ya ended it? I know full well you could've killed everyone here or at least hurt them beyond repair. So why haven't you?"

"...Why should my name be attached to somethin—"

"That's not an answer."

His voice went deep and full of seriousness, I couldn't out right glare at him but my face said it all. I furrowed my eyebrows together as I lowly growled at his statement. Nero wasn't wrong, but he wasn't right either. I wanted to help...kinda, the help were the best thing ya do is do nothin type help. That's what I'm doin.

But was it enough? I just witnessed Twin tails failed to do 'Whirlwind', which wasn't and extremely hard spell it was just awkward to to aim. Then there was Pinky who seemingly has the right call but no one listens. This led to the twins problem, they can't listen or sit still to save lives.

_I wonder how their grades look like_

So in total we had twin tails who couldn't land awkward spells, Luka who nobody listens to her, and the twins who couldn't sit still. It was a problem, and Haku, well I hate to say it she has the worst capability out of all of them. Sayin she was bad at everythin was an inaccurate statement. But I wasn't gonna say it.

Thinkin it was just as bad. I looked over at how the group seemingly laughed, argued, teased and get excited over everythin together. Lookin at them reminded me of how it used to be when Nero was here. All laughin, teasin, battlin, and hung out together, yet all that came crashin to a halt when Nero died.

_I'll be the cause of it, their ruined friendship will be my fault if someone else—_

I shook my head tryin and hopin to regain composure, it had somewhat helped. But it wasn't enough. Ann had looked as if she wanted to say somethin, yet stopped and walked away. Was she finally done with my bullshit? Nero had stayed longer and I looked at him, then without a word he left to go to Ann's side.

_Is he done with me too?_

"Akita-san...?"

"Eh?"

"Um...you were staring...so I thought I should come over..."

"I was starin!?"

***Nods***

"Ah, shit sorry I didn't mean it. I just got to many things I'm thinkin `bout"

"Am I apart of that...? ...Am I...giving you problems...?"

"No! No, you're actually the least of my worries. You're the type who doesn't give up, although all odds are against ya. It's admirable."

"Um, thank you..."

"Yea...what I'M worried `bout is how y'all gonna be trained"

"Hm? How so? Lucchi seems more capable than all of us she'll probably have to protect all of us"

_I can protect ya just as good or better than Pinky!_

"That's the problem. Y'all expectin for her to protect ya when it should be y'all havin the ability and confidence to protect yourselves"

"Oh...that IS a problem."

"Wait—I'm not tryna to target ya! I know your shy, It's just—Ahh! Ok to put it in to perspective, Pinky is talented I'm just hopin that shit won't get into her head. The twins are creative with how they play pranks, if used at the right time they can be good at trickster spells."

"No offense taken I know you mean well, but there's such a thing as trickster spells?"

"Nah not really. It's not a specific type of magic, it's just the type of magic that needs crafty people like those two. It's also a lil old compared to the modern Magic of today. Although they need to get better at other magicks or they'll have a bad case of the Monday's"

"Pfft—So-Sorry...please co-continue..."

_She laughed...!_

"I'm guessin ya never got a bad case of the Monday's? Lucky!"

"No, no not at all! In fact my unlucky day is a Monday, my absolutly worst Monday was the start of this school year!"

"Oh she got stories~!"

"Ehehe! The stories I can tell you!"

"Ahahaha! Ya tellin me your stories can beat mine? It's on!"

Haku and I exchanged bad Monday stories and thanks to that we had started to laugh with each other. It was kinda surreal since I wasn't expectin Haku to laugh with me for a very long time. This wasn't even takin into account we were havin normal conversations. No school, no concerns, nothin!

As we exchanged stories our laughter grew louder, I couldn't help but feel a bit giddy. Like it was as if their were butterflies in my stomach, was I gettin nervous? No, not possible we're just havin a laugh with each other. Maybe I was too concious of Haku bein my crush that I felt this way.

Whatever the likes of it was I didn't mind it in the slightest. In fact I was gonna cherish this moment and whatever feelin I got, because this...this was a happy moment. But of course all good things must come to an end, Ann had came up to me and she was grinnin from ear to ear.

"Geh—!? Why are ya so happy...?"

"Hm~? Who knows~"

_Suspicious! Very suspicious!_

"Ann-san? Do you need something?"

"Ah well yes...kinda. I'm here to ask Neru if she'll be willing to help train you all!"

_She knows right!? She knows!_

"Really?! That's a huge sigh of relief there"

"Eh?" "Why?"

"Well, Akita-san help me with a magic assignment before. I'm not all that good at using my magic you see. Although when Akita-san helped me it was the first time I managed to get a spell right!"

"Eeehh~ So Neru has been the only one to show you how to use magic probably?"

"Hai! That's why if Akita-san helped us with training I'm sure we can make a great team!"

"Look at you~!"

"Wh-what...? Ya got a problem with that?"

"No. In fact I'm proud of you—"

_Huh...for someone who knows she's playin it really lowkey_

"Sensei~!"

_Son of a bitch! So playin it lowkey was just a facade!_

"Anywho Neru you'll do it right? Teach them I mean"

_She's usin Haku as bait! I gotta take a round about way!_

"Se-Seems like ya misunderstood somethin Ann... I said I'll give `em a tr-trainin menu that's suitable for all of `em...and individually..."

"Oohh! That will be a big help Akita-chan!"

_Tch. The pain in the neck returned..._

Kaito walked up to us with a big child like grin plastered on his face. I wanted to punch the shit outta him but I held back. Even Ann looked as if she didn't want to deal with him, but alas we had no choice. We looked at him with a stern look as we bit our tongues to not say anythin.

He told us he over heard what we said which was enough to recive an eye roll from Ann, and a click of the tongue from me. Kaito noticed and he had the nerve to laugh us off, but once again we couldn't do much. In my case Haku was there and I didn't want her to think otherwise.

Ann didn't have a reason...is what I should say, but I guess with one interaction Ann knew I felt differently towards Haku. So she stayed quite, holdin every bit of anger and frustration within her. Kaito asked if it was true, I inhaled deeply as I answered him and saw how his smile grew wider.

"Now that REALLY helps!"

"So you'll be helping Akita-san!?"

"Yea...but sorry to do this to ya Yowane"

"Hm? But you did nothin wrong"

"Ya say that...but we gotta do a mock battle. I'll explain everythin in detail but can ya bring everyone else here?"

Haku was confused yet she nodded and went to go get the others. With every action of kindness she gave me made me feel worse bout myself, and yet it just made me like her more. But I shook my head it wasn't time to think about that, so then I placed my attention towards Kaito and his idiot grin.

"So?"

"So?"

"So, anythin else ya wanna add before I ignore ya for the rest of the day?"

"Oh! Right, Mei-chan was hoping you two can talk!"

"And if I say no?"

"Then it's a no? You every well know she won't pry into your business unless you go to her"

"That part of her hasn't changed then"

"Nope! And she's as beautiful as ever don't you think!?"

_Yea she aging well for an old ha—_

"Akita-san, I brought them together as you asked"

I thanked Haku as she came back with the others, of course that didn't mean the crowd was happy to see me. Neither was I but this is what I was thrown into the trenches for. I explained in detail how this was goin to go. And surprise they weren't happy. Pinky was the first to say it was unfair, to which I snickered at her statement.

"As much as I hate that Blondie I refuse to have an unfair fight!"

"I agree with Megurine-san it's five against you three. Even if you do have fighting experience that doesn't mean we can't put up a fight!"

"Exactly so please refrain from giving us a handicap!"

"Actually we ain't. Givin y'all Ann is the actual handicap. Y'all aren't ment to win this mock battle"

"Objection! We'll take that five v three!" "We can too beat you three without Annonee-san's help!"

"Then let's have a fair fight!"

"And please don't be afraid to go all out"

It was the last exchange all of us before we called in Ann to refery our match. Haku looked at me and I shot her a sorry smile, she understood what I wanted to say. Shakin her head Haku mouthed 'You mean no ill will'. I relaxed at that and mouthed back 'Thanks for understandin'. We reinforced it by smilin at each other.

We left it at that as each of us walked off to our respective places. It was three former teammates with experience fightin along side each other. Then their was five other people with zero experience, It was clear as day who would win. Yet they weren't really ment to win but my only main worry was...

"Ok, I'll go for Yowane-chan and the Gemini duo—"

_LIKE HELL YA ARE!_

"No. I'll take care of those three. Kaito you're gonna focus on Hatsune Miku, Meiko your focus is on Megurine Luka"

"Wait shouldn't you be the one to take on Megurine?"

"No magic. And she's a vampire that sure in hell don't go together"

"That maybe true but it's still odd for you to having pick the weakest ones—"

"So? That just means I'll be done that much faster. Now, We're set in stone for this right?"

"Yup!" "As always."

"Ok! The moment you're hit by the opposing team you're out of the match! Is that understood!?"

"Yes, now hurry up so I can wipe that smug grin off the delinquents face!"

_Ya can try twin tails_

"Right..., Positions! ...Fight!"

As Ann called us off just like that all five of them came at us. Pinky gunned for me and surprisingly so did twin tails, sadly and oh so sadly we didn't agree on me takin them head on. Before they landed any hit on me Kaito jumped in front of me, casting a defend spell. But like normal I got on everyone's nerves and I didn't regret it one bit.

_Change of plans then_

As Pinky and twin tails were stopped by Kaito, the twins came at me from above as they were screamin out war cries. I stared at them and covered my ears, then just as they thought they had a clean hit Meiko came in. She managed to knock back both of them without much effort. I looked at the duo and as much as I hate to say it, they still got it.

I stared as the duo evaded every hit without much effort, it was a two v one but the victor for each match was clear. But there were some good points to each fight. The twins although they lacked in experience and magic usage, they knew how to fight with each other when one made a mistake the other would pick up were the last left off. Their teamwork was naturally good so their wasn't much to fix there.

_Magic knowledge for the twins, cool. Then there was two more...dear god..._

It was brutally honest how Twin tails and Pinky never met due to their fight, their team work needed help. Each time one went for an attack the other did too and so they crossed over each other too often. But what they lacked in team work they made up with their natural abilities, sometimes. Every time Kaito jumped into the air Twin tails was waitin for him, Pinky had the magic down and would cast a shield every time Twin tails was on the verge of gettin hit.

_Not bad for newbies now it's two for Kaito, two for Meiko...which leaves me with..._

"A-Akita-san! Um...pl-please go easy on me...!"

_My god she's cute!_

"No prob! We're just testin how y'all stand at the moment, since we gotta keep track on your improvement from here on out!"

"Ri-Right...! Th-Then here I come...!"

Haku came at me in a...less than strong stance. I knew she couldn't use magic right, so I guess she decided on a different approach with fightin. And so she threw me punches along with a couple kicks here and there. Naturally I evaded every hit she threw or I would sometimes catch a few, which startled her but Haku kept at it.

But there were two things I found impressive durin our not so epic battle. One was her inability to give up or in this case her stamina, for sure she was supposed to be tired or IS tired right? I took a quick glance at the others, clearly Meiko and Kaito weren't tryin so they weren't tired but the other four were a different story.

Pinky and Twin tails were tired but they didn't dare show it too often, even when they were clearly frustrated. The Kagamine siblings were a mirror image of that, yet the more frustrated they were the more it showed. Now here Haku was not in the slightest bit tired it seems, and here came the second impressive thing. She slowly got faster.

At first it thought it was my imagination but I soon came to realize it wasn't. When I came to the realization of that I caught her fists and asked her to stop for a minute. As she complied with my request I asked her the main question on my mind. Her response actually shocked me, accordin to her she wasn't the slightest bit tired. Which is hella impressive.

_Holy...shit..._

"You're serious?"

"Um, yes?"

_Holy shit._

"Ok, what's your average grade for PE?"

"Average...A+?"

_Holy fuckin shit! I think we miss calculated who was the weakest!_

"Hey, Yowane mind if ya do somethin for me?"

"That's fine. But are we not having a mock battle? You said we weren't supposed to win"

"We are, but it's gonna help with somethin at the moment"

"It is?"

"Yea, can ya try to use magic with your punches? Oh and uh I'll teach ya a spell right now to use"

"If you're willing to go that far...then sure! But...I told you I'm not very good at magic—"

"It was the reason ya decided to throw punches and kicks at me, I know. I've been knew why Yowane."

"Sorry...Meiko-san said to come at you at full force but I couldn't use my magic in an instant..."

"Nah it's fine. In all honesty I'd say ya did pretty well without it!"

I gave Haku a reassuring smile since I wasn't lyin, although against the others I don't know where she stands. But she can sure as hell hold her ground, Haku's shyness was the only thing that got in the way. That and she can't really use magic but hey, who's askin? She seemed a bit apprehensive bout it but came around after she gave it some thought.

"Great! So I really shouldn't be sayin anythin but...your stance is all wrong"

"That was a given..."

"Don't worry! Here what's your dominant hand?"

"Right"

"Then stand facin me but keep your body slightly away from me and your right hand has to be towards me"

"Like this...?"

"A lil' bit more...there! Ok now put up your right arm like this, it should make it easier to hit me"

"I don't like that thought..."

"Don't worry a punch from ya will be nothin to me, at least compared to Ann's punches. Now keep your left arm close to your abdomen"

"So like this?"

"Not too close. Yea, Yea, like that! Ok now hit me like ya mean it"

"Um...are you sure...?"

"Yup, now come hit me"

_Let's see if ya can go faster!_

Haku threw a me a punch sadly it was slower then I first initially thought. But I had urged her to continue and just like last time she got faster with every punch she threw at me. For one reason or another I felt very proud of her. So I went and just evaded everythin, but no sooner I had to start blockin `em not just evade `em. With her momentum I knew she was ready to use magic.

"Ok, get ready"

"Ha-Hai...!"

_History is her strong suit I'll use that_

"Do ya know anythin of Greek mythology?"

"Not too...much...! I do know...some of them...by name...!"

"Which are...?!"

"Artemis...Hercules...Zeus...and a few others...!"

"Great! Think of `em as ya repat after me. 'Invocato nomine Diana Ephesiorum.'"

"Invocato nomine Diana Ephesiorum"

"'Veni in auxitium mihi in sensu mystico nebula involent artus mei!"

_Come on focus!_

"'Veni in auxitium mihi in sensu mystico nebula involent artus mei!"

_(I invoke the name Artemis. Come aid me, wrap my limbs in the mystic fog.)_

Haku strengthen her stance and so did I. As I got ready to take Haku's hit it looked like she was prepared to hit me with everythin. As much as I got ready I knew it was gonna hurt and Ann was gonna give me an ear full. But I was somewhat conflicted, on one hand I wanted Haku to hit me to show she's able to hold her own. But on the other hand my pride didn't want me to take the loss.

_Dammit! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! FUCK IT! Sorry pride!_

Instead of a punch like I had expected she kicked me instead, to which I gotta say that actually did catch me off guard. What kinda sucked `bout havin taken the hit was it hurt more that it should have. Normally my two layer barrier would take most of the impact, but thanks to Benzaiten I had to go cold turkey.

"Argh! ...Shit...!"

The impact of the kick was more then I thought, and thanks to that I ended up losin my balance hittin the floor. I stayed on the floor...in pain and breathin heavily. It had been a while since someone had actually put up a fight, well it was that or I had become outta shape. Which was somethin I didn't think was a possibility, so I came to the conclusion that Haku was one tough chief.

_I can see her become as strong as Meiko if she tries hard enough along with the right trainin menu._

"Akita-san!? Are you ok!?"

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine! Ya just caught me off guard a bit is all"

"I didn't hurt you did I...?"

_Aaahh! Don't feel bad! Oh—I know!_

"Ya dare underestimate ME? The Genius Delinquent?!"

"Wh-What!? No! Not at all! What I-I meant was—!"

"Ahahaha! I'm messin with ya! I thought it'd help lighten up the mood a bit"

"Eh...? ...That's mean Akita-san!"

"Sorry, sorry but to answer your question I'm fine. A hit like is nothin but a scratch to me"

_But in a weeks time a hit like that will probably be bad_

"Is that so...?"

I nodded firmly as I had a big grin on my face. It was enough to get Haku to relax and sigh in relief, the more she relaxed it seemed she grew a smile on her face. To which I was very happy to see. But the moment was cut short by Ann callin out to me. She was tellin me to get out the way but it be honest I couldn't feel my side, which was where Haku aimed at.

"Yowane-chan here we come!"

"EH!?"

_Not on my fuckin watch ya won't!_

I stood up immediately and took out Kaito with a bit of effort along with Meiko. And once they were on the ground I let the pain and tiredness take me, leadin me to fall backwards where to my surprise Haku caught me. I turned around to look at her, I'd thought she would've been somewhat annoyed but she wasn't. It was exactly the opposite.

She held worry in her eyes and somewhat surprised at how I collapsed over tiredness, Haku was genuinely worried over me. It was the type of worry that I haven't gotten from another person in a long time. The small little things she's done for me or with me have gotten to make my heart throb faster than normal.

I had the urge to kiss her. Unintentionally I licked my lips as my eyes wandered their way to Haku's lips. I had to look away and stand up properly so I can stop that urge to kiss her. I wasn't no way in hell close enough to do that, I don't even have the label of girlfriend so I had no right to do so. But the urge was there and I had to stop it right then and there.

"Thanks and sorry I didn't mean to have ya catch me"

"No it's fine! If you're tired you should rest"

"No offense but you're not one I wanna here that form, Ms I-study-none-stop-twenty-four-hours-a-day"

"I-I'm trying here! Which reminds me...sorry I uh...I started to study again..."

"What time did ya start and what time did ya end?"

"Um it was around four in the afternoon to...well it was dark out when I stopped..."

_So for at least four hours..._

"This was yesterday right?"

"Yes, sorry...you told me not to study without your permission but I went and broke that rule..."

"No it's fine. In fact I'm glad ya was honest `bout that, not many people are honest `bout stuff like that especially `round me. Did ya make somethin? Y'know to relieve stress?"

"Um...I made some popsicles so they should be ready to eat today but I really only did berry soda yesterday..."

I beamed at the thought of havin a popsicle made by Haku, even that berry soda sounded better just knowin Haku made it. But I knew I couldn't just out right say can I have one. So I replied with a monotone answer, it didn't seem to bother her so I thought it was fine. I was gonna add somethin more to the conversation but I was cut off my a very energetic 'Gemini'.

"SHY-SENPAI!" "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Eh!? AH—! Kagamine-chan...um you didn't have to hug me..."

"That was amazing Haku-chan! To be able to get a clean hit on that delinquent!"

"I'm right here."

"Yowane-senpai that was really impressive!"

"As expected of an A+ average in PE class!"

"She has an A+ average in PE but she has the worst grades in the school?"

"That's a weird combination..."

_Indeed it is..._

"By the way Akita-chan, you didn't need to take us down that hard."

"Hm? Yea sorry y'all should be fine especially since I didn't use magic"

"Why yes, but please don't hit me again."

_SHE'S GIVIN ME THE DEATH GLARE!_

I shivered in fear as I nodded and softly whispered a 'yes ma'am' as I scratched the back of my head outta habit. My attention shifted when the twins looked at me with a triumphant smirk. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, I looked over at Ann signalin to her we should go. Noddin she made her way towards me and we both walked away from the group.

"Ready to head home?"

"And get your stuff?"

"Yea, plus the lingerin smell of THAT is gettin to me"

"Ahaha...right"

As we headed out Haku called out to me and I stopped in place, turnin around to see her runnin towards us. She stopped in front of us and she asked where we're goin. We answered her earnestly and she seemed a tad bit sad, yet she didn't say anythin instead she asked if we were goin to study together.

_Hmm...guess we can but who knows how that will go_

"Guess we can—ah but let me leave Ann back home first"

"Ok, I'll see in front of the school gate then!"

"Then it's settled. See ya in a bit"

"Bye-bye~!"

"Bye Ann-san, Akita-san"

We walked off and I could just feel Ann's grin towards me, it was one of those moments of blackmail and I hated it. It was one of the reasons why I didn't want Ann or Nero to know. They've always been one to tease me whenever I would be nice to any girl `round me. Thankfully Nero was a lil dense and needed someone to spell it out for him to get it.

_My savin grace today is Nero's denseness and Ann's contacts_

"She seems nice~"

"OK! I get it! But can we at least leave this chat for later?"

"Mm, and if I say no?"

"Please don't joke like that."

"Am I really joking here Neru?"

"...I wanna disappear..., in fact how did ya know? That was a rather quick conclusion after one interaction"

"Your tail was wagging."

"EEEHHHH!?"

"Oh, yeah. And we both know every well~ that your tail wags when ya like someone a little more than everyone else"

I blushed as I could feel my body heat rise up rapidly. My tail was one of the most honest part `bout me. I could absolutely be lyin bout somethin like denyin what Ann said, yet my tail would wag showin how wrong I could be. And like Haku said it wasn't a normal werewolf tail, it was short and fluffy kinda like a puppy's tail. It was one of the parts I didn't like but...

_***Smiling***"Your tail is fluffy I've seen other werewolves but neither of them ever had a tail like yours!"_

_I guess...it ain't that bad_

Ann asked more questions bout Haku and thankfully she stated them in a way that Nero didn't catch on. To which thank the gods but it was still embarrassin to answer, especially with standin Ann's teasin manner. Yet I plowed through her teasin all the way to her house and of course I hated every second of it.

"Well Neru, looks like the store is going to hand deliver it. And it'll be here in ten minutes"

"I'll wait inside your house then"

"Sure, by the way Neru you might wanna take some with you"

"Do I have to? Can't I just chug the thing here?"

"You do realize that we're just suppressing your urges not getting ya to become reliant on it right?"

"Thank you, Nero. For a smartass you can sometimes lack the knowledge of yourself"

"Ok just because I'm a hybrid doesn't mean I wanna remind myself that I AM one."

"But you didn't mind when we were in the games. Why change?"

Ann and I rolled our eyes and sighed at the obvious response of Nero's question. But we both said it was nothin and Nero became more confused. We didn't want to say anythin to disrespect the dead so we stayed quiet inside Ann's house. A few moments later the door bell rang and Ann went to open it.

"Blood delivery. Are you Ann?"

_That voice...kinda sounds...familiar?_

"Yup that's me—!"

"Hey, Ann?"

"Hm?"

"AH!? BIG AL!"

"NERU! It's been a while since I last saw you! How've you been?"

"Ah, y'know gettin `round! But how `bout ya? Don'cha run a bar? Not as a delivery boy?"

"Aha-ha! And I still do! It's just my buddy was low on man power and since the bar doesn't open today, I decided I'll help"

"Ah, sappy story. Y'know for your tough guy demeanor you're as soft as a marshmallow"

"Got me there!"

"Um, explain. You two know each other?"

"Why yes! Neru here is my bouncer for my bar incase someone goes rogue"

"So that 'job' you said you got around eight months ago...was this bouncer thing?"

"Yea. You're definitely pissed off with me aren'cha?"

"Hmm...your rent doubled for the next two weeks"

"WHY!? ISN'T THAT ABUSIN YOUR POWER!?"

"No. My father rebuilt half the houses in this area so I'm the landlord by default. Which makes me able to raise your rent!"

"So you're BASICALLY abusin your power? Right Big Al?"

"Ah, why—"

Before the tough, over muscled marshmallow finished his sentence Ann offered him a glass of water. To which he took with glee, puttin the box down by him. Big Al finished it and looked powered up for like a second, until Ann told him he drank poison and his face filled with a mixture of fear and panic.

"Yo-You're joking right miss?"

"Nope. Now before you agree with Neru I'm the only one who has the cure to what you drank. It's a new product so even Neru can't help you, now what where you saying?"

"Neru..., you are absolutely...wrong in every way and Ann-san has the right to do what she pleases with being your landlord"

_My fuckin god I swear Ann can run an underground mafia and get away with it..._

Ann smiled at Big Al and gave him another cup of water assurin it's an antidote. He chugged it immediately and said he would take his leave, biddin me goodbye and left in a hurry. And most likely scared outta his mind, but shit so was I. Nervously laughin I asked Ann if she was gonna do the same thing to me, Ann's answer was a no but said she will if she has to.

I swallowed hard at the thought of Ann poisonin me and I wouldn't have a clue she did. But I took a mental note to stop pissin off Ann as much as possible. To which I put into question whether I should tell her I was in pain or not. Ann called out to me and asked me to take the box into the kitchen, noddin I went and grabbed the box that had a sealed charm on it.

_So that's why I can't smell it. Even witches have upped their game since last year_

"Here, put the box on the countertop and I'll open it"

"Heave-ho! There."

"Ok now you can't smell it right?"

"No? Not supposed to right?"

"I don't think that's why she's asking Neru-Neru. Ann probably doesn't want ya to go all vampire on her"

"Thank you Nero. Can you at least confirm you WON'T go all vampire on me?"

"Yea, should be fine"

_Probably._

"Ok then. I'll open the box and..."

***Sniffing***

The shock wave smell of blood hit me like a truck, it was intoxicatin sweet yet irony. But it felt different...compared to when Haku was bleedin I wasn't as, I guess excited by it? I still had the urge to drink it but it wasn't as bad as dad. I heaved a sigh. The thought of my hormones gettin mixed into my vampiric urge was, well, concernin in more ways than one.

"Ok here. Most of the stuff to carry this around is all in the box, but it'll all stay in my house cool?"

"Very. So how am I supposed to drink it?"

"Through your fangs...right?"

"Well there where punch holes in the box..., and ma would drink it through her fangs...so yes...?"

"So we're guessin here?! Isn't my unnatural urge at stake here!?"

"Do we look like vampires to you!? Just drink the dam thing it's not gonna kill you. At most your clothes with be stained forever but hey, it's better than havin your face plastered all over the neighborhood!"

"Well that, and it's better then havin 'Drinking Dolls' show up at the house or havin them follow ya around"

_True...I don't need some horny addict to come thirstin for me_

"Ugh..., ok. Hit me with the bag? ...It's in a bag?"

"Look we don't know how this works either, work with us here? Nero and I just figured out how you can take it WITH you"

"Not how you're gonna drink it at home. But I do think that's what the blood packs are for...maybe..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Well bottoms up"

Grabbin the blood filled bag with caution I slowly brought it up to my mouth. Cautiously I exposed my fangs and I made contact with the plastic material, I took a quick breath before I sunk my teeth into the bag. And I hated, absolutely hated that I enjoyed the drink. The thought of blood disgusts me, thinkin of drinkin it disgusts me, the thought of people likin the feelin of this disgusts me.

Yet here I was hurriedly finishin every drop of blood held inside this small bag. It was both amazin and disgustin to all hell. I finished the bag in seconds and gave it back to Ann as I licked my teeth in delight. She looked at me in a very concernin manner. I get, I'm not close with my vampiric side. At most I use it for emergencies only.

So seein me drink a whole bag of blood like it was normal, probably looked disgustin as hell. I apologized for it and Ann just gave me a nod as she slowly looked away. Glancin at Nero he seemed fine and he give me a thumbs up only confirmed he didn't mind. I was rather amazed at how lightly he took it, when Ann's face screamed 'HELL NO!'

_Great, now I feel self conscious._

"Ok! That uhh...rather unenjoyable sight aside—here"

"A bottle? Let me guess this bottle has to last me all day?"

"Yes, well it should. For tomorrow is a different story because you'll wake up—and I'm telling you this NOW don't eat breakfast"

"Why? Nothin bad will happen it's Neru after all"

_I ain't death proof. Quick think vampires and breakfast...uhh, oh—OH!_

"Fuck off, no way am I actually gonna experience THAT!"

"Well...I can't say for sure...but in case..., don't eat breakfast"

"...Ew..., Well hasn't my life gone to shit"

"Very. But hurry up she's waiting for you right? Pretty sure they should be done training"

"You're not gonna tease me `bout it are ya...?"

"All the time no. But every now and then yes"

_Why did I even ask_

I rolled my eyes and took my leave bottle of blood in hand, to which is a horrible thought. All I'm hopin for is for people not to me losin blood by the second `round me. But of course maybe even that was to much to ask for. Ann called out and I I halted on command as I stood between an open door way.

"Sup?"

"...Nothing just...she's nice. So don't fuck that up"

"Yea...I know."

"And here. When you see Yowane-chan ask her to put it on you."

"I'm guessin it's a pain killer patch?"

"Correct. So ask her to help you put it on. Also don't think I won't check you when you get back to see if it's on properly"

"Got it Doctor Ann"

_Shit. And here I thought I could get away with it_

"Oh and Nero."

"Hm?"

"Don't you DARE try to help Neru. Ok?"

"Yes ma'am"

_Well there goes that plan_

"Now hurry up! You can't keep her waiting!"

"Hai, hai"

Exitin Ann's house in a hurry I was left with her words playin over and over in my head. I gave it some thought and...the answer was always the same. It always ended up the same, and I hated it. The more I thought about it the more I thought my chances with Haku were close to none. As I ran faster and faster to meet up with Haku I tried to get it to end up as somethin else.

It had to be somethin else. I want a chance with her, if I need to I'll beg the gods for that chance. At most just a moment. A moment to express what I feel for her, it didn't have to be now. It could be tomorrow, the day after that, a month from now. Hell it could be a year from now. But as long as Haku could know what I feel, and gave me a chance was enough for me.

_"...Nothing just...she's nice. So don't fuck that up"_

"Ah! Akita-san, over here!"

_It's...probably too late for that Ann..._

* * *

**Me: WOO! Finally*stretches***

**Haku: That was a while**

**Me: Sure was but dam was that worth it!**

**Haku: Why is that?**

**Me: `Cos now it's gonna get interesting!*Beaming* Now that aside how's Neru?**

**Haku: *Smiles*Ehehe...! She was very happy to see me and she liked the lunch I made her!**

**Me: Wholesome.*Thumbs up***

**Haku: Oh, actually Neru asked me to tell you something**

**Me: Haku comes baring a message!? Which is...?**

**Haku: 'You're gonna pay for my train fair for the next two weeks startin today' is what she said**

**Me: ...*Waves goodbye*... There goes my lunch, breakfast and dinner...**

**Haku: Ahaha..., We'll end it here...Setsuna?**

**Me: *Thumbs up***

**Haku+Me: Sarabara~**


End file.
